Of the Evils, The Best
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: Midoriya Izuku, huérfano, ha pasado los primeros 12 años de su vida en orfanatos y casas de acogida. La historia comienza cuando es arrestado y reasignado a un nuevo hogar temporal. Bajo la custodia de Todoroki Enji; bajo su custodia también están otros dos delincuentes juveniles. Izuku deberá aprender a convivir con sus nuevos pseudo-hermanos y la disciplina de su nuevo custodio.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prefacio**_

Como detestaba ese lugar.

-¿Qué no pueden cambiar ese maldito bombillo?-La mujer en la recepción le ignoro, como siempre; pero en serio, ¿qué tan difícil pude ser cambiar una bombilla para que deje de titilar?

Izuku miro al reloj en la pared y luego al pasillo vacio, cosa que le hizo sonreír. Detestaba el ajetreo y a las personas en general; el reloj marcaba casi las doce, lo cual explica el mal humor de la bruja tras la recepción; él había arruinado su preciosa velada de estar en casa comiendo helado y viendo novelas. Pero antes de seguir regocijándose, de al menos haber fastidiado a alguien, escucho pasos por el pasillo. Ni siquiera levanto la mirada, solo apoyo los brazos en sus piernas y agacho la cabeza:

-Robo de auto, destrucción de propiedad privada y propiedad pública.

-Hola Aizawa…-El agente de servicios sociales asignado a su tipo serio que siempre usaba el mismo tono oficial, a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado con el cabello largo y una barda de días. Y a pesar de ser algo frio y de usar constantemente gayas oscuras, era un buen tipo.

-¿Qué fue esta vez chico?-Inquirió con neutralidad cerrando la carpeta en sus manos con el reporte policiaco que había recibido momentos antes de un agente.

-Ah, la basura de siempre-Izuku se estiro hacia atrás extendiendo sus brazos a todo lo largos que eran-Unos idiotas que se metieron conmigo, es todo…

-¿Y el auto?

-¡Ese no fui yo!-El chico se levanto de un golpe furioso-¡Esos idiotas me tiraron dentro y atascaron el acelerador!

-Cálmate chico solo necesito eso para tu defensa…-Detestaba que Aizawafueran tan frio, le quitabapor completo las ganas de pelear.

Por los siguientes diez minutos tuvo que sentarse mientras su agente social se encargaba del papeleo, la mujer no era más agradable con el que de lo que fue con Izukupero al menos su mal humor hizo que terminara el trabajo más rápido. Cuando salieron de la estación el cielo nocturno amenazaba con tormenta y el preadolescente sonrió. Le gustaba la lluvia.

-Entonces...-Dijo extendiendo el sonido del "Ton" mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la nuca- Supongo que me trasladaran otra vez-Como siempre, cada vez que tenía problemas con la ley.

-Casi dos meses, todo un record-Comento Aizawa aludiendo al tiempo que Midoriya había durado con aquella familia de menor, por su lado, supuso que le enviarían al alberge más cercano mientras arreglaban a donde me enviarían esta vez. En cambio su agente tenía algo diferente que decir-Tenemos que hablar, te invito algo.

-Sí, claro-Respondió Izuku sin mucha emoción. Aunque la verdad se moría de hambre.

Aizawa le llevo a una cafetería de veinticuatro horas, de esas que parecen vagones de tren. No había más que un par de sujetos, Midoriya supuso que de los que recogen la basura por lo que apestaban, y la camarera que les sirvió café apenas se sentó y les tomo la orden. Un tazón de estofado de cerdo para él y una rebanada de pie de manzana para el agente social. Pasaron los siguientes

-Es la tercera vez este año y ya tienes casi quince-De repente el tonkotsu ya no se le antojaba tanto. Detestaba que lerecordaran que no era más que un maldito crio huérfano, con más expediente que todos los niños de un orfanato juntos-Ninguna familia temporal quiere a un adolescente problema-Al menos le agradecía a Aizawa por tratarle con dureza, detestaba cuando le hablaban como si fuera un niño, con lastima.

-Ya lo sé; pero en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho podrán deshacerse de mí-Solo tres años y tantos meses más, solo eso y podría largarse.

-¿Y a donde piensas ir luego?-Y Aizawa puso el dedo justo en la llaga de su plan. Izuku detestaba cuando le leía de esa manera. Malditos lentes oscuros.

-Yo que se-Fue su respuesta tajante. Fue una suerte que en ese momento la camarera llegara con su orden. Así que decidió ignorar al idiota de su agente social y atacar su tazón de cerdo.

-Imagine algo como eso, por eso conseguí esto…-Aizawa arrastro un sobre en la mesa asía él; un poco diferente a las carpetas que solía llevar. Este era de manila, con un pequeño seguro de metal sujetando la pestaña. Izuku no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierto recelo mientras masticaba. Luego dirigió sus ojos a Aizawa, mirándole con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa sarcástica-Tuve que cobrar varios favores para conseguir esto.

-¿En serio? Si lo arruino habrá sido por nada-Amenazo sardónico con una media sonrisa mientras dejaba su plato vacio a un lado y tomaba el sobre. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el agente se quito sus eternos lentes y le miro con aquellos ojos irritados de tanto trabajo mal pagado.

-Quisiera verte intentarlo-Rebatió sonriendo anchamente. Izuku jamás le había visto aquella expresión, debía admitir que le asustaba un poco. Pero ahora se sentía intrigado, ¿a dónde le enviarían esta vez? ¿A la escuela militar? ¿A un seminario católico? ¿Con una familia bautista tradicional de seis generaciones de altos mandos militares? No, eso apenas si sería un reto. Solo abrió el sobre y saco la hoja de formato con los datos y la fotografía de su siguiente familia de acogida-Te enviare con él mañana mismo.

Solo podía decir una cosa al respecto:

-Tienes que estar jodiendo-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 1:**_

"_**Nueva casa-¿Misma vida?"**_

Pov Izuku:

En cuanto vio la fotografía en el sobre me atragante con mi propia saliva. Rápidamente la hice a un lado y confirme el nombre en el formato de datos. Entonces desvié la mirada hacia el bastardo de mi agente social, ¿qué clase de conexiones tiene este tipo para haber conseguido algo como esto? Da un poco de miedo la verdad. Como fuera no iba a aceptar esa basura, que prefería volverme sacerdote antes que eso. Proteste y le grite todas las razones por las que estaba loco, pero Aizawa solo dijo que ese era el lugar al que me enviarían.

Después de eso estuve vagando por la calle, decisión estúpida pero quería que alguien intentara asaltarme, en verdad necesitaba golpear a quien fuera. Descargar toda esta maldita rabia. Pero todo lo que conseguí fue terminar golpeando un muro en un callejón.

Regrese a la casa temporal donde me había estado quedando, por suerte los demás idiotas dormían. Así que empaque mis cosas en una mochila y salí rumbo a la estación de autobuses. El billete que me dio Aizawa dice que no salgo hasta las ocho de la mañana y aun son las dos de la madrugada, creo, pero prefiero pasar lo que queda de la noche en la terminal.

De todas formas no sería la primera vez que duermo en una banca.

Aun sí fue más cómodo dormir por el resto del viaje en un asiento reclinable. Así se pasaron volando las tres horas de viaje desde el viejo distrito donde viví hasta la ciudad Musutafu. ¿Se nota lo emocionado que estoy?, bueno esa fue sarcasmo. Al menos deje mi vida de mierda en un pequeño pueblo para tener una nueva vida de mierda en la gran ciudad.

-No no-Agite la cabeza mientras sacaba mi mochila. No tengo que pensar en eso, pensar solo complica las cosas. Hare lo que siempre hago: actuar y dejar que mi instinto me guie.

Baje del autobús con la mochila al hombro y camine entre las personas sintiéndome un completo torpe. Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo idea de a dónde ir.

-"_Idiota_"-Tengo algo de cambio en el bolsillo para llamar a Aizawa, pedirle una direccióny gritarle, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden. De repente me fije en una mujer que estaba a solo unos metros más allá mirando directamente hacia mí:

-¿Midoriya?-Pregunto directamente mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos. Entonces me fije en que llevaba un cartel en su mano derecha-Eres Izuku Midoriya ¿cierto?

-¿Y usted es…?-Inferí con suavidad, estoy seguro de que no le conozco pero puedo adivinar porque ella a mi sí.

-Ryukyu Tatsuma. Surgió algo de última hora yel jefe me pidió que viniera a recogerte-Por la forma en la que habla no parece que se esté disculpando o dando alguna excusa. Me agrada.

-¿No viene en persona a buscar a su nuevo hijo? Tststs-Fingí algo de indignación mientras negaba con mi dedo índice-Puntos menos…

-Interesante-Viéndola de cerca puedo reparar un poco más en ella; su cabello es castaño y su piel es bastante clara. Es delgada, alta y con una complexión muy femenina. Pero sin duda lo más llamativo de su persona, si estas lo bastante cerca como para notarlos, son sus ojos de un brillante tono ambarino con pupilas rasgadas iguales a las de un felino-Venga...-Tatsuma me hizo una seña para que le siguiera y apenas salimos del terminal subimos a su auto. Aunque yo esperaba el típico automóvil viejo de una compañía, con sus asientos gastados y con algún olorcillo a cigarrillo. No el flamante Camaro rojo junto al que algunos chicos estaban tomándose una foto-¿Impresionado?-Inquirió una vez subí en el asiento trasero.

-Bastante-Admití apoyándome en el respaldo del asiento-¿Qué clase de compañía da un Camaro a sus empleados?

-¿Sabes de autos?-Pregunto mirándome por el retrovisor.

-Veo muchas películas.

-Ya. En realidad es el auto del jefe-Explico mientras arrancaba el motor y entrabamos al tráfico-Si va a obligarme a hacer de niñera, más le vale que me deje usar su auto.

-Eso suena a que no tiene idea.

-Bueno, debería esconder mejor sus llaves entonces-Tatsuma me guiño el ojo a través del espejo.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?-Pregunte mientras esperábamos la luz en un semáforo.

-Con el jefe, por supuesto-Me pregunto porque insiste en llamarlo de esa forma. Por lo que parece ambos se tienen algo de confianza-Aizawa dijo que te llevara con él y no a su domicilio, podrías escapar.

-Claro…-Ya después me las arreglare con él-¿Y porque no vino a recogerme?

No fue sino hasta después que me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Maldicion.

-Llego información nueva acerca de un caso en el que está trabajando. Cualquier detalle es confidencial, ya te acostumbraras a esa frase-Agrego con algo de humor.

A lo que se refiere es que mi nuevo custodio es el dueño y director de una importante Firma de Seguridad privada. En caso que el término te sea indiferente lo explicare: Una "Firma" es el término que se aplica para una organización privada que brinda alguna clase de servicio que apoye al sustento y avance de una comunidad. Las firmas cubren desde seguridad, educación, medicina, transporte, casi cualquier aspecto de la cotidianidad. Ahora, ¿cuál es la vil diferencia entre, digamos, una Firma Medica y un simple Hospital? Los Quirk´s. Según mi instrucción, obviamente pública, el uso individual de una Particularidad o "Quirk" está absolutamente prohibido fuera del hogar. Incluso si lo usas para salvar a alguien recibes una cuantiosa multa. Ahí es donde entran las Firmas.

En un convenio con el gobierno los empleados de una Firma reciben licencias especiales que les permiten el uso de sus habilidades especiales de forma libre, siempre y cuando esté justificado dentro de su margen de acción. En el caso de una Firma de Seguridad sus empleados tienen luz verde para usar sus quirk´s para preservar la ley. Son algo así como una policía especial, solo que mucho mejor pagados.

El resto del viaje transcurrió más o menos en silencio, de vez en cuando Tatsuma señalaba algo como tiendas de ropa o puestos de comida, yo por mi parte solo asentía como si la estuviera escuchando. La verdad es que estoy algo nervioso; aun no tengo idea de por qué el dueño de una firma querría tener bajo su responsabilidad a un maldito huérfano como yo.

Vale, y llegar al enorme edificio del centro que pertenece a mi nuevo guardián no ayudo mucho. Cruzamos la entrada principal directo al recibidor:

-Una cosa más-Agrego Tatsuma, cuando íbamos al elevador, con una sonrisa que revelaba dientes bastante afilados-El jefe es algo, eh, tenle paciencia.

Eso suena prometedor en tantas formas, nótese el sarcasmo. Las puertas se abrieron directamente a una pequeña sala de espera. Un par de butacas muy elegantes, una mesa de centro con un arreglo floral en bambú y unas grandes puertas dobles de madera, aunque parecen algo rusticas en comparación al resto de la estancia. A la izquierda de las puertas había un escritorio donde una mujer de cabello castaño atendía el teléfono. La secretaria apenas nos presto atención, solo hizo un pequeño gesto de saludo antes de indicarle a Tatsuma que pasáramos.

Una vez adentro lo primero que capturo mi atención fue el enorme ventanal que abarcaba todo un extremo del lugar, logrando así una vista panorámica de la ciudad bastante impresionante. Y habría detallado el resto del lugar, pero resulta difícil ignorar al enorme sujeto de dos metros de estatura que estaba de pie frente al escritorio con los brazos cruzados. Lleva un elegante traje de oficina, no estoy muy seguro de si es azul oscuro o purpura ¿la razón? Lleva encendidos los hombros en fuego, de igual forma los pies y parte del rostro a modo de barba.

-"_Entonces los rumores son ciertos..._"-Pensé presionando mi dedo índice contra mis labios. Aunque se ve genial, y bastante intimidante además.

-Ryukyu-Incluso su vos es amenazadora.

-Ya se ya se, iré a hacer mi trabajo-O esta mujer está loca o de verdad no capta el ambiente. Solo se dio media vuelta y camino de regreso a las puerta de la oficina. Desde donde le arrojo las llaves a su jefe y me guiño un ojo al tiempo que se cerraba.

Y como si las cosas no fueran ya bastante incomodas ninguno de los dos decía nada.

¿Qué se supone que le diga a este tipo? Es el dueño de una de las firmas de seguridad privada más importantes de todo el país, al que algunos periódicos tachan de sociópata sin escrúpulos, al que otros admiran por tener las agallas de hacer lo que otros no se atreven. Al demente que tuvo sus quince minutos de gloria cuando rescato solo a toda una familia de un tren en llamas, siendo alabado por su empeño y así ganándose su propio apodo: Enji Todoroki, _Endeavor_. Mi nuevo custodio.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?-Y solo para aclarar: no soy un fan. Solo me gusta leer el periódico.

-Sigo pensando que es alguna clase de broma-Aunque a leguas se ve que este tipo no haría un chiste ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Solo bufó y camino hasta sentarse en su gran silla de cuero tras la mesa. Dese allí me miro con una ceja elevada y luego a una de las sillas que había al frente. Entiendo la indirecta.

-Izuku Midoriya, doce años. Nacido en Shizuoka; sangre tipo O; huérfano, madre fallecida y padre desconocido…-Apenas me senté y este tipo comenzó a recitar mi expediente-Asignado y expulsado de cinco orfanatos, dos internados y rotado por siete casas de acogida diferentes y reclusorios juveniles, la mayoría dentro del mismo distrito Shizuoka.

-Impresionante, ¿cuánto mido?

-Poco más de metro y medio, eres más enano de lo que esperaba-Ni siquiera se inmuto ante mi intento de comedia-Aun así...-Agrego mientras dejaba caer una carpeta sobre la mesa-Pareces bueno para los problemas.

-Oh mi expediente criminal, creí que lo había perdido-

-Principalmente tienes arrestos por daño a propiedad pública, hurto en segundo y primer grado, y, perjurio...-Me miro un momento por encima de la carpeta-¿En serio?

-¡Ey no fue mi culpa! Yo solo-

-En el informe alegaste que el agente implicado estaba acosando a una civil, sin embargo no hubo testigos-¿Cómo es que sabe eso?-Aizawa es muy meticuloso con su trabajo, yo lo soy aun mas.

-Entonces, saltándonos el resto de contenido...-Apoye mi mentón sobre el escritorio al tiempo que cerraba los ojos-¿Podría explicarme por qué estoy aquí?

Fin Pov Izuku

Todoroki Enji, alias Endeavor, no pudo evitar mirar con severidad la actitud apática que aparentaba Izuku frente a él. Pero no era tonto. Dejo el expediente sobre la mesa y se apoyo completamente en el respaldo de su gran silla de cuero, entrelazo sus manos y entonces comenzó a hablar:

-Conoces mi Firma, y a lo que me dedico-Sentencio, curiosamente Izuku asintió con su cabeza aun pegada a la madera-Pero hace aproximadamente cuatro años se me ocurrió una manera un tanto más, productiva, en la que podría contribuir a la sociedad. Además de brindar seguridad a quien pueda pagarla...

-_¿Cuatro años...?-_El más joven levanto la mirada y por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Todoroki.

-... misma razón por la que tú estás aquí ahora-Sentencio Enji sosteniendo la mirada sin parpadear al tiempo que afincaba la punta de su dedo sobre la carpeta marcada "Expediente #17-051: Midoriya, Izuku"-Voy a corregir todo lo que está mal contigo, y cuando acabe-

-¡Me niego!-Izuku hablo de pronto irguiéndose en su asiento y cruzando sus brazos a modo de equis-No voy a convertirme en el experimento paterno de un sociópata que quiere crear su propia camarilla especial de ex delincuentes.

-Jmm-Con su arrebato, y al ver como el punto sobre el cual Endeavor aun apoyaba su dedo comenzaba a humear, Izuku pudo sonreír triunfante al saberse libre de semejante estupidez. La buena noticia era que ni siquiera tenía que volver a empacar.

Mientras tanto, afuera en la mini recepción de la oficina de Todoroki. Tatsuma y la secretaria estaban poniéndose al día con respecto al nuevo trabajo extracurricular de su jefe. Aunque de pronto su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon al mismo Todoroki a trabes de las paredes:

-¡TUS OPINIONES ME IMPORTAN UNA MIERDA MOCOSO! ¡VAS A HACER LO QUE DIGO Y FIN DEL ASUNTO!

-Hasta parecía buen chico...-Comento Mandalay, la secretaria, mientras se llevaba un lápiz a su oreja. A su lado, sentada sobre el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas, Tatsuma se limaba las uñas sin inmutarse cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron desde el interior de un golpe:

-¡Suéltame maldito viejo!

-¡Cierra la boca!-Tampoco ver a su jefe salir de la oficina dando zancadas con un adolescente en el hombro cual costal parecía salirse demasiado de la rutina-¡Ryukyu!

-Yo me encargo de todo jefe-Tatsuma ni siquiera levanto la mirada. Parecía más interesada en la simetría de sus cutículas. Endeavor solo la miro enojado mientras mantenía a Izuku bien sujeto por la cintura, a pesar de estar pataleando y bramando a todo pulmón para alejarse de las llamas. Incluso intento recurrir a un llamado de auxilio, pero era obvio que ninguna de las dos mujeres pensaba mover un dedo para ayudarle. Al contrario, era como si no estuviera allí. Mandalay solo le recordó a Todoroki acerca de una reunión, y en lugar de una respuesta directa, su jefe solo asintió una vez con la cabeza antes que las puertas del elevador se abrieran y entrar presionando el botón de planta baja. Desde donde estaba Izuku no pudo ver como Tatsuma le hacia un gesto de paz a su jefe, el cual solo elevo su seño en gesto aburrido. Como si estuviera cansado de semejante rutina ridícula. ¿Qué clase de imagen presentaba a sus empleados de esa forma?

Por suerte para Izuku el resto del viaje pudo hacerlo en algo más cómodo que la espalda de Todoroki. Apenas llegaron al auto fue arrojado al asiento trasero del Camaro en el que había llegado antes con Tatsuma. Bueno el mensaje era bastante obvio; siendo así no pudo hacer más que recostarse y pretender que no era vigilado por un par de ojos azules por el espejo retrovisor.

-Tengo a otros dos delincuentes en casa-Escucho de repente mientras fingía estar dormido-De doce y quince años, lo que te convierte en el menor.

-...-El ojiverde prefirió pretender que seguía durmiendo.

-Eres muy consentido para ser huérfano-Murmuro Todoroki deteniéndose en una luz roja-"_Al menos no es tan difícil de controlar"_-Pensó con un dejo de alivio. Aunque después de lo que tuvo que pasar lidiando con su primer custodio era difícil imaginar algo peor. Solo recordarlo le crispaba los nervios.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, no había tenido oportunidad de discutir sobre algo que tenía rondando en su cabeza desde que Aizawa le había enviado el expediente de Midoriya. Aunque de momento no tendría ningún sentido intentar preguntar mientras el chico estuviera haciendo su berrinche. Fue por eso que el resto del viaje transcurrió en un pesado silencio, aunque no era como si hubiera esperado otra cosa.

El auto avanzo por el tráfico hasta que salieron del centro a las afueras de la ciudad hacia una zona residencial. Más específicamente una propiedad rodeada por un muro bastante alto con tejas, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante tradicional. Cruzaron el portón automático, Izuku pudo escuchar un pequeño bufido por parte del conductor por algún motivo desconocido, y el auto finalmente se detuvo frente a la cochera. Izuku no espero para bajar y encontrarse con la nueva casa.

-_"Bueno tampoco puedo quejarme demasiado"-_Pensó mientras observaba la construcción de aspecto tradicional. La verdad era una sorpresa, considerando el estrato social y el dinero de su nuevo custodio había esperado algo más moderno, tal vez una pequeña mansión. En cambio esto le recordaba mas a la casa de un viejo matrimonio de ancianos-Bonito lugar.

-Ahórrame las lisonjas-Espeto Endeavor parándose a su lado-Los muros tienen sensores de movimiento y hay cámaras de seguridad por todo el perímetro.

-Naah, estoy muy cansado para intentar escapar hoy-Acoto Izuku llevándose las manos a los bolsillos-Tal vez luego del almuerzo. ¿Algún otro sistema de seguridad del que deba saber?

-Mmm-Todoroki le miro de reojo, aun no discernía del todo la naturaleza de ese mocoso altanero. Pero ya se tomaría su tiempo para eso, de momento la comida no era mala idea. Respiro hondamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa-Te presentare con los otros antes de comer.

-Genial, nunca es incomodo conocer a la familia que le pagan por cuidarme-Izuku soltó una carcajada mientras caminaba tras Todoroki, quien extinguió sus llamas hasta dejar simplemente encendidas un par sobre sus labios a modo de bigote mostacho. Izuku se pregunto mentalmente como funcionaria exactamente la particularidad de Endeavor; antes, en la oficina, se había llevado un susto de muerte cuando este lo levanto y se lo echo al hombro con todo y fuego, pero en ningún momento sintió algo más que la simple calidez de un radiador.

-Comencemos por aclarar algo: el estado no me paga por cuidar de ustedes-Explico el adulto mientras se sacaba el calzado y le arrojaba un par de pantuflas a Izuku-Esto es más una labor voluntaria.

-_"Entonces el asunto va en serio"-_Pensó Izuku mientras caminaba por el pasillo y miraba a su alrededor. Y no podía dejar de preguntarse si es que Aizawa tenía algo que ver con todo aquello, porque de ser así pensaba rasurarle esa maraña de pelo grasiento que se negaba a peinar-Aff, y yo que pensaba que la escuela militar era mala.

-Un corte no estaría mal-Acoto Todoroki girando un momento para verle de reojo. Izuku tomo nota de dormir muy atento, no fuera a despertarse con la cabeza afeitada. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta que tenía una especie de letrero. Solo que en lugar de letras tenía dibujados dos círculos, cada uno con una cruz que los dividía en cuatro partes. Pero mientras Midoriya se preguntaba que podría significar, el custodio la golpeo con fuerza varias veces-¡EH! ¡Los quiero a los dos en el comedor!

-Sutil, ¿no ha intentado con un altavoz?-Sugirió Izuku sardónico mientras volvían a caminar por el pasillo. El adulto solo lo ignoro-¿Puedo ir al baño?

-Es por esa puerta-Todoroki apunto a un extremo del pasillo. Izuku dejo que el adulto se quedara llamando a otra puerta que estaba antes, de verdad necesitaba vaciar la vejiga. Y por poco lo hace, de una forma muy humillante.

-Ey, ¿chico nuevo?-Apenas si intento abrir la puerta cuando alguien apareció de repente, literalmente pasando a través de la madera. Un sujeto bastante más alto que él, con el cabello rubio y totalmente desnudo.

-Maldita sea Togata...

-Solo estaba tomando un baño-Se adelanto el rubio atándose una toalla a la cintura. Pasó de Izuku y fue rumbo a su habitación, justo donde Endeavor había estado tocando antes-Por cierto, voy a salir esta tarde.

Mientras los dos mayores tenían un intercambio de palabras en mitad del corredor, Midoriya intentaba recuperar la calma. Se había llevado un susto increíble y no quería que ninguno le viera así; por lo que se apresuro en entrar al baño. Luego de tirar de la cadena se tomo un momento para mirarse al espejo; la mirada en su reflejo aun parecía acongojada, la cual rápidamente se torno enojada. Se lavo las manos y también la cara con mucha agua, de paso también pasándose las manos húmedas por el cabello peinándolo hacia atrás. Cuando volvió a mirarse al espejo pudo sentirse más tranquilo. Al mismo tiempo pudo escuchar un par de gritos afuera:

-Aff...-Bufo fastidiado al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. ¿Que en esa casa no podían hablar como personas normales?

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 2:_

"_Nuevo Cuarto-¿Empieza la Convivencia?"_

Por supuesto que el almuerzo fue incomodo.

Entre la expresión amargada de Todoroki; la falta de camisa y pantalones de Togata; y el extraño aparato que la chica de cabello rosa tenía junto a su plato, al que de paso los otros dos no dejaban de vigilar cada tanto; casi era suficiente para que Izuku añorara el seminario. Por otro lado la comida estaba realmente deliciosa, no recordaba la última vez que comió camarones empanizados:

-Disculpen que interrumpa este ameno silencio tenso...-Soltó de repente luego de acabarse la sopa; su comentario pareció hacerle gracia al chico desnudo. Todoroki solo bufo y la maquina emitió un pitido-¿Puedo tomar un poco más?

-Sírvete lo que quieras-Fue la respuesta estoica de Todoroki mientras destapaba la hoya del arroz.

-Si, al menos no podemos decir que nos maten de hambre-Agrego el rubio Togata guiñándole el ojo. Unos momentos antes de pasar al comedor Todoroki los había reunido a los tres en la sala para presentarlo con los otros, y viceversa:

-El mayor es Mirio Togata, quince años-Todoroki estaba de pie junto a Izuku, señalando al rubio que solo vestía unos simples bóxers negros, lo cual hacia difícil ignorar su buena condición física. Por lo demás llevaba el cabello despeinado y sus ojos azules destilaban cierta burla en su mirada-Dos bajo mi tutela...-Luego señalo a la chica a su lado, con el cabello de un peculiar tono rosa, llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camisa deportiva que le iba bastante grande, de paso muy manchada con grasa y algunas quemaduras-Mei Hatsume, doce años. Uno conmigo-Hatsume ni siquiera les hacía caso, estando muy concentrada en lo que fuera que estuviera construyendo con sus manos en ese momento.

-Se nota que el programa funciona-Fue la sardónica respuesta de Izuku. Después de todo un exhibicionista y una asocial eran las mejores formas de describir a los reclusos que ya estaban bajo la custodia de Todoroki.

-El gracioso es Midoriya, Midoriya Izuku-Lo presento Endeavor, haciendo como que no había escuchado a Izuku-Doce años, a partir de hoy estará con nosotros.

Sin duda el hombre bien podría haber llevado un cachorro o una pizza extra grande y ni eso podría hacer que todos lucieran mas emocionados por el asunto. Izuku no llevaba más que un par de minutos allí y ya estaba seguro que tendría que inventar una nueva categoría para llenar ese renglón por debajo de "Familia Disfuncional". Bueno, tal vez solo "Disfuncional".

Después que terminaron de almorzar Hatsume se adelanto y fue la primera en irse, llevándose además todas las sobras de comida; Togata solo agradeció la comida antes de levantarse y atravesar la pared dios sabrá a donde:

-No necesito ver eso, de nuevo-Comento Izuku, aun sentado, al ver que los bóxers de Togata no atravesaron el muro junto al resto-Pero es un quirk impresionante. ¿Intangibilidad?-Inquirió Hacia Todoroki quien seguía sentado con él a la mesa.

-Permeabilidad.

-¿Cuánto le pagas por no escapar?

-Es esto o la cárcel-Resultaba inquietante la facilidad con la que Endeavor respondía a sus preguntas. Normalmente nunca nadie quería decirle nada a Izuku, y Todoroki lucia exactamente como el tipo de sujeto que no soltaba información fácilmente-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Solo he pasado un par de noches en la cárcel-Respondió al tiempo que se limpiaba entre los dientes con la uña.

-Me refería a tu particularidad-Y ese fue un gancho directo al hígado.

Bienvenido el silencio tenso. Otra vez.

Flash Back:

Todo había ocurrido solo un par de noches atrás.

Se encontraba recostado por completo en su cómoda silla de cuero en la oficina admirando la fantástica perspectiva noctámbula de la ciudad. Había sido en serio un largo día, habían tenido un trabajo grande en Tokio lo cual implico montones de papeleo que, no importaba lo eficiente que fuera su secretaria para organizarlo y llevarlo seguía siendo una patada en el trasero. Por esta vez, en lugar de arduo ejercicio, prefería relajarse y dejar ir el estrés con una copa de coñac con un poco de hielo.

-¿Esto contara como "en las rocas"?-Se pregunto en voz alta mientras se serbia un último trago antes de regresar a casa. Solo que justo cuando regreso a su asiento el teléfono a la derecha comenzó a sonar. Eso era extraño, pocas personas tenían su teléfono directo. Y su plan de dejarlo sonar se fue al retrete cuando cayó la contestadora:

-Todoroki se que estas ahí, levanta la bocina.

-Shota-Saludo apenas coloco el altavoz-¿Haciendo horas extras como siempre?

-No todos podemos relajarnos con licor lujoso-La voz de Aizawa sonaba tan apática como de costumbre, pero no por eso menos segura.

-¿Que quieres?-Fue directo al punto como siempre.

-Quiero que recibas a alguien más bajo tu custodia temporal.

-No me fastidies-Fue su respuesta inmediata-Los dos que tengo ya son un dolor de cabeza: el chico sigue con su pandilla y la chica apenas si reacciona cuando le hablo. Si comienzan a superarme tres a uno voy a terminar matándolos-Amenazo, de paso dejando su trago en la mesa. Sin darse cuenta ya había derretido todo el hielo.

-...-El hombre al otro lado de la línea guardo silencio.

-Vas a extorsionarme ¿cierto?-Aunque estuviera por teléfono casi lograba ver esa odiosa sonrisa de trabajador social mal pagado-"_Desgraciado_"

-Te enviare su expediente por la mañana-Y ahí estaba, ese irritante tono que intentaba enmascarar esa satisfacción de ser una de las pocas personas que podía fastidiarlo de esa manera.

-Está bien-Cedió en un último intento de mantener su orgullo-¡Pero quedamos a mano!

-Según mis cuentas aun me debes dos más-

Fin del Flash Back

Efectivamente. A la mañana siguiente, junto con un reclamo de Mandalay por quemar el teléfono otra vez, recibió en su correspondencia un grueso sobre de papel con etiqueta del estado. Podía entender porque Shota le había pedido que lo tomara bajo su cuidado, pero reviso dos veces y por ninguna parte se mencionaba, o siquiera hacia alusión al Quirk de Midoriya:

-Yo no tengo particularidad-Una respuesta directa, mecánica. Una mentira.

Pero no tenía sentido presionarle por la verdad. Así que solo asintió con la cabeza y apoyo las manos sobre la mesa antes de levantarse:

-Te mostrare tu habitación para que te instales.

Izuku se limito simplemente a seguirle en silencio con las manos en sus bolsillos. Todoroki solo giro un instante para verle de reojo y recibió una media sonrisa a modo de saludo, frunció el seño y regreso la mirada al frente. Cuando llegaron al extremo del pasillo la puerta tenía una pequeña placa colgando donde rezaba perfectamente el nombre "Izuku":

-¿Muchos cuartos?-Inquirió el ojiverde de pie frente a la misma. Todoroki ignoro su comentario y entro el primero, seguido por el más joven. La estancia no era particularmente grande ni lujosa; al igual que el resto de la casa tenía un estilo japonés tradicional con el piso de tatami y el techo de madera. Las paredes estaban pintadas de vinotinto y crema, cubriendo el primero los dos tercios de la parte inferior y el segundo extendiéndose hacia arriba por el techo, del que una serie de lámparas se distribuían al centro y cerca de las esquinas iluminaban el lugar. Los armarios se encontraban en la pared de la derecha, abiertos para evitar que el aire se viciara. A un lado había una puerta abierta que dejaba ver un baño simple. Con respecto al mobiliario era bastante neto, una cama junto al armario, tenía un colchón desnudo y un par de almohadas sin funda, al lado opuesto habían colocado un escritorio bastante grande pero sin exagerar. Por lo demás se sorprendió de ver su equipaje junto a la cama, aunque solo fuera una maleta pequeña y una caja. Por lo demás no había nada, ni televisores, ni aire acondicionado ni siquiera un miserable ventilador-¿Cual es su política con respecto a las quejas?

-Date una ducha, tienes el resto de la tarde libre-Es todo lo que responde Endeavor dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Mañana iniciael entrenamiento correctivo?-Responde sarcásticamente. Pero justo antes de que Todoroki cierre la puerta puede deslumbrar una pequeña curva en sus labios-¿De verdad? Aizawa hijo de perra, ¿dónde me vino a meter?

Pero dejando de lado ese horrible presentimiento que tenia, dedico un segundo vistazo a su nueva habitación. Bueno, no era exactamente lujosa pero tenía bastante espacio para él, y el tatami era fresco lo cual ayudaba a mitigar un poco el calor del verano. Se levanto dejando su mochila sobre la cama y dirigiéndose a la única ventana que tenia, oculta tras un par de cortinas rojas. Era amplia, con un marco de madera con patrones cuadrados en madera por toda su extensión. Deslizo la parte derecha y pudo sentir el fresco viento de la tarde darle de lleno en el rostro:

-Ok, tal vez no es tan hijo de perra...-Se dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en el marco para observar el amplio jardín trasero de la casa. Con el aire fresco circulando por su habitación Izuku opto por comenzar a instalarse. Lo cual, dadas sus pocas pertenencias, fue bastante rápido: solo guardar su ropa en el armario, dejar sus objetos personales como cepillo de dientes y desodorante en el gabinete del baño. Eso dejaba su maleta libre para guardar bajo la cama. Finalmente tomo la caja y la llevo hasta su nuevo escritorio; se tomo unos segundos para considerar que hacer primero, ¿tomar un baño u organizar su contenido? Al final se decidió por lo primero, nunca estaba de más refrescarse.

Quince minutos después, con el cabello húmedo, una franelilla de algodón y solo su ropa interior, estaba sentado al escritorio con la caja abierta a un lado organizando su contenido, algunas libretas de estudio, una cartuchera y algunos libros que estaban en el fondo:

-Eso no puede valer mucho-Escucho de repente. Más no emitió reacción alguna, solo se limito a elevar la mirada para encontrar como el otro sujeto asomaba la cara por la pared-Je, es la primera vez que alguien no grita.

-Es fácil cuando ya conoces el truco-Respondió Izuku regresando y acomodar sus viejos libros-¿Quieres algo, Mirio?

-¿No eres demasiado informal para con tus mayores?-Rebatió el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo lamento, sempai-Respondió Izuku sardónico, de paso moviendo rápidamente su mano para evitar que el intruso tomara el libro de sus manos.

-Bueno, ¿y tú qué haces?-Inquirió Togata atravesando sus brazos por la pared y apoyando su peso en ellos sobre el escritorio.

-Golpear metiches-Respondió el ojiverde mirándolo fastidiado. Por suerte el otro sujeto se limito a solo sacarle la lengua y desaparecer del muro. Bien al menos ya podía terminar de organizarse en paz. Aunque no pudo evitar quedarse viendo la portada del libro en sus manos: ese fue el primer regalo que recibió en su vida. Jamás dejaría que nadie en el mundo se lo arrebatara.

Pero dejando de lado sus cavilaciones existencialistas, una parte de su cabeza no podía dejar de darle vueltas al extraño mensaje de Todoroki. ¿Que podría tener planeado? Era verano, así que no es como si fuera a mandarlo al instituto. Y, considerando las actitudes de los otros dos reclusos, dudaba que fuera algo demasiado duro. Pero también debía considerar que no por nada a ese sujeto estaba donde estaba, debía tener un as bajo la manga.

Cielos como odiaba esa sensación de incertidumbre. En casos como ese lo único que podía hacer era ser optimista y pensar positivo. Después de todo tenía al gobierno sobre él así que no podía hacer nada extraño. Teniendo eso en consideración, ¿qué era lo peor que podía hacerle?

-Esto no lo vi venir-Jamás, ni en la cena, ni en la noche, ni durante el desayuno. Sencillamente era algo tan vil, que solo observarlo le erizaba los poros de la nuca.

-Estás demasiado flaco-Espeto Endeavor a su lado, ambos de pie en la entrada del gimnasio al cual le había llevado.

-Concuerdo en que el ejerció me vendría bien-Coincidió Izuku acomodándose su mochila-Pero estoy muy seguro de que vi un cuarto lleno de pesas en la casa. Así que tomare un taxi y-

-El ejercicio es solo la mitad del asunto-Acoto Todoroki sujetándolo del brazo y comenzando a caminar-Vas a aprender a socializar con chicos de tu edad.

-Woohhooh-Fue la respuesta sarcástica de Midoriya mientras se dejaba arrastrar, literalmente-No hay forma de que eso pueda salir mal...

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 3:_

"_Rutina Diaria-¿A dónde va Togata?"_

Tras una semana en su nueva residencia, Izuku ya tenía bastante claro cómo eran las rutinas en aquella casa. Y todo comenzaba cerca de las siete de la mañana, mientras él se cepillaba los dientes podía escuchar a Todoroki pasar por el pasillo tocando las puertas de cada uno. Bueno, en realidad solo tocaba la suya, después de todo su nuevo huésped siempre se levantaba temprano; con Togata y Hatsume era más una batalla matinal diaria. El primero odiaba madrugar y la segunda, bueno en realidad no lo tenía muy claro; solo veía a la chica durante las comidas, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba encerrada en el garaje.

-¿Me pasas el pan?-Y aparentemente también era sorda, puesto que no escuchaba nadie más que a Todoroki-"Claro, aquí tienes Midoriya"

Y esa era toda la charla que podía escucharse durante la comida. ¿O los bufidos de Todoroki contaban como platica?

Luego de desayunar era cuando todos subían al auto de Todoroki para ser llevados a su respectiva actividad diaria. El primero era Togata quien, a pesar de estar en verano, debía asistir a clases particulares puesto que iba muy atrasado con sus estudios así que Todoroki lo dejaba siempre frente al instituto con una severa mirada de advertencia. La siguiente era Hatsume, quien siempre iba cargada de una mochila que sonaba como si estuviera llena de herramientas y asistía a una especie de curso de mecánica:

-¿Por qué a ellos no les obliga a entrenar?-Inquirió Izuku aquel lunes una vez que quedaron solo ellos dos en el Camaro-Bueno, Togata no lo necesita y además esta esa manía suya...-Agrego recordando las tendencias nudistas del rubio. Era incomodo, y mucho-Y supongo que Hatsume convertiría una caminadora en alguna clase de robot asesino.

El pelirrojo conductor solo le devolvió la mirada por el retrovisor. Así eran siempre sus pláticas.

Finalmente quedaban ellos dos quienes iban a entrenar al gimnasio que, de paso sea dicho, pertenecía a Todoroki. Después de todo, su fama no radicaba exclusivamente en una firma. Sino más bien en la conquista de cinco campeonatos de artes mixtas en la UltimateFightingChampionship o UFC, para abreviar de una manera que todos puedan recordar. Y eso estaba bien, era genial y algo que Izuku podía respetar. Después de todo hay que ser muy valiente para dejar que transmitan en televisión como te apalean en traje de baño.

-¡Bueno días, Endeavor-sama!-Lo que no soportaba era estar junto al pelirrojo cada vez que entraban al lugar. Apenas Todoroki e Izuku ponían un pie adentro todo el mundo les recibía con un saludo formal y una inclinación. Empleados y clientes incluidos.

-Buenos días-Saludo al que Todoroki respondía cortésmente al tiempo que se dirigía hacia su destino.

El edificio se dividía en cuatro plantas, las cuales estaban asignadas de manera específica. Comenzando desde abajo estaban la recepción, la oficina del gerente, al cual Izuku no conocía y los baños; en el segundo piso era donde se encontraban todas las maquinas de ejercicios, pesas, barras y demás, así como las duchas también. Pasando al tercer piso eran cuatro salones bastante espaciosos, con muros de espejo orientados al Spinin, los ejercicios aeróbicos y la zumba. Finalmente el cuarto piso, el cual al igual que la casa de Todoroki tenía el diseño tradicional japonés que lo convertía en el infierno personal de Midoriya: un Dojo.

Y no porque le desagradara el tatami, ni porque la calefacción estuviera encendida a 38° lo cual de paso no ayudaba para ignorar los olores del lugar, ni porque allí estuviera bajo la estoica mirada de Todoroki todo el tiempo. No. Todo aquello era relativamente fácil de ignorar, excepto el calor. Él definitivamente prefería la frescura de un aire acondicionado.

-¡Endeavor-sensei!-Apenas hubieron llegado un adolescente de cabello rojo se acerco y saludo a su maestro con una reverencia-¡Buenos días!-Desperdigados por todo el espacio había al menos una decena más de adolescentes, algunos charlando, otros practicando entre ellos o simplemente esperando recostados con sus mochilas a modo de almohada-Ah, Midoriya, buenos días.

-Buenos días-Se limito a responder el peliverde. Era difícil ser sarcástico cuando te reverenciaban-Pero olvidaste el "sama"-Bueno tal vez no tanto.

-Ve a cambiarte-Ordeno Todoroki antes de dirigirse a su lugar al frente del dojo al tiempo que todos se apresuran a formas filas frente al maestro.

Mientras cambiaba su ropa por el karategui en los baños, Izuku pudo escuchar como el resto de sus "compañeros" saludaban. Y aprovechando la santa privacidad que le brindaban los azulejos y los retretes pudo admitir, internamente, que todo aquello no estaba resultando tan fatídico como había imaginado el primer día. Es decir, solo tenía que ignorar el creciente olor a sudor y la cosa casi resultaba sencilla. Cuando salió ya listo y con su cinturón blanco atado a la cintura todos estaban formando parejas para comenzar a estirar.

-¡Midoriya!-Que incluso había logrado hacer un amigo. Era el mismo chico que les había recibido antes, llevaba el cabello largo y de un brillante color rojo-¿Hacemos equipo?

-Pregunta eso cuando tenga elección, Kirishima-Respondió Izuku con cinismo. Y por alguna razón que no comprendía sus comentarios siempre hacían reír al pellirrojo, lo que facilitaba notar la fila de piezas afiladas que tenia por dientes.

Aunque mentiría si dijera que todo era por mera simpatía. En realidad la principal razón era darle gusto a su custodio. ¿Tenía que aprender a socializar? Esa era una batalla que podía ceder fácilmente;después de todo resistirse solo le traería problemas, tal vez incluso una visita a un consejero o un terapeuta. Solo pensarlo le provocaba agruras.

-Duele dueleduele-

-Vamos, ¡baja más! ¿Acaso no eres un hombre?-En cambio solo jugar a los amiguitos le aseguraba un piso seguro para andar. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba con hacer sufrir a Kirishima a causa de su poca flexibilidad.

Después de los estiramientos comenzaba el entrenamiento físico, el cual aquel día consistía en un circuitode cuatro etapas, cada una ubicada a un extremo del espacio para entrenar. Entonces todos se dividían en cuatro grupos y se ubicaban en cada una de las estaciones; dependiendo de donde estuvieran tenían dos minutos para llevar a cabo el respectivo ejercicio. Básicamente solo era hacer flexiones, abdominales, sentadillas y saltos, nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo las exigencias y la actitud inflexible de Todoroki convertían la experiencia en un verdadero infierno, además estaba seguro que el bastardo del maestro estaba contribuyendo a toda la calefacción con su quirk.

-¡Yamet! Esto es todo por hoy, saluden...-Para el medio día y final del entrenamiento todos terminaban ansiosos por ir directo a las duchas-¡Gracias por su trabajo!

Ya que el entrenamiento terminaba todo el dojo se inundaba con el bullicio de adolescentes cansados y apestosos. Algunos iban directo a abrir las ventanas para dejar pasar algo de brisa, aunque la mayoría optaba por ir directo a las duchas para lavarse y cambiarse la ropa. Y aunque Izuku compartía aquella opinión, la verdad prefería esperar junto a la ventana a que todos salieran primero.

-¿Harás algo en la tarde?-Todoroki se acerco a él mientras disfrutaba de una suave brisa. Venía con el cabello húmedo y abrochándose los botones de su saco, ya que después de entrenar iba directo a su agencia a trabajar.

-Solo iré al parque a leer-Respondió el ojiverde sin darle importancia. Después del tercer día de estancia obtuvo permiso de su custodio para ir a explorar la ciudad, después de todo era un lugar nuevo y necesitaba aprender a moverse por allí. Así que mientras Todoroki se iba a trabajar él tenía la tarde libre para, básicamente, hacer lo que quisiera. Dentro de la ley claro:

-Ya, toma-Para su sorpresa Todoroki había sacado su billetera y le extendió varios billetes, los cuales Izuku miro con cierto recelo-Es para tus gastos de la semana-Explico con seriedad.

-Mmm, gracias-Era la primera vez que reciba dinero de uno de sus guardianes; le hacía sentir incomodo, y fuera de lugar.

-Jmp-Una vez más recibió por respuesta un bufido por parte de Todoroki. Solo que esta vez había algo diferente, como si se guardara algo para sí mismo-Regresa antes de la cena.

Por algún motivo aquello último sonó muy poco convincente. Pero de todas formas no le interesaba saber que era lo que surcaba por la cabeza de flama de ese sujeto, solo agradeció el gesto una vez más antes de dirigirse a tomar una ducha también.

Cinco minutos después el agua fría golpeaba contra su espalda y se sentía bastante bien, se tomo su tiempo para enjabonarse y enjuagarse el cabello, además de sacarse todo el sudor del cuerpo. Al salir llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura mientras que con otra acababa de secarse el torso y el cabello. Rebusco entre su mochila hasta dar con su desodorante y su loción barata, la que de paso estaba por acabársele. Ya listo y vestido procedió a dejar su yudogui en la lavandería, un servicio especial del gimnasio para los miembros jóvenes.

Estando ya listo y de camino a la salida, iba sopesando las posibilidades de uso para aquel dinero extra. No era demasiado pero, estaba acostumbrado a no gastar en nada así que podía guardarlo y reunir para algo que realmente quisiera. ¿Pero qué?

-¡Eh, Midoriya!-Estaba saliendo del elevador a la recepción, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien más le llamo. Al levantar la mirada se fijo en que Kirishima le hacía señas con la mano:

-¿Qué pasa?-Inquirió dándole alcance al pelirrojo y a los otros dos chicos que le acompañaban:

-Iremos a los videojuegos, ¿quieres venir?-Ofreció con esa típica expresión sonriente suya.

-¿Videojuegos?-Repitió confundido.

-Venga hombre, es verano...-Acoto otro de los chicos: Denki Kaminari. Apenas un poco más alto que Izuku, rubio pero con un mechón de cabello negro, era fácil de reconocer porque los demás constantemente estaban pidiéndole que cargara sus teléfonos con su quirk-¿Qué más podemos hacer?

-No estoy muy familiarizado con el tema-Explico el peliverde llevándose una mano a la nuca y sonriendo apenado. Era verdad, podía contar con los dedos las ocasiones en que había pisado un _Arcade_.Cosa que Kaminari encontraba insólita. Pero mientras el rubio le hablaba al ojiverde de los increíbles nuevos juegos que tenían en el centro comercial por la temporada, el tercero de los chicos que estaba con ellos dirigió su mirada hacia el peliverde:

-Tsk-Chisto enojado al tiempo que se erguía y daba la vuelta para salir de allí. Sin embargo el único que lo noto fue el pelirrojo, quien se apresuro a alcanzarlo:

-Eh Katsuki, espera...-Ya habían salido a la calle cuando finalmente pudo tomarlo del hombro-¿A dónde vas? Creí que iríamos juntos al _Arc_-

-Muérete-Fue bruscamente interrumpido al tiempo que un manotazo le hacía soltarle-No dijiste que ese imbécil también iría.

-Aff, solo intento ser amable-Se defendió Kirishima, muy acostumbrado a la actitud agresiva de su compañero y mejor amigo. Pero recibió otra mirada enojada como respuesta. Bakugo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con ese caminar tan extraño que tenia cada vez que se enojaba más de lo normal. Apenas cruzo en la esquina cuando Kaminari y Midoriya también salieron a la calle:

-... y el pachinko! Si consigues suficientes fichas hay premios increíbles-

-No sé, creo que prefiero los simuladores. Los juegos de azar me aburren.

Cuando se unieron a Kirishima este excuso a Bakugo con una mentira improvisada. Kaminari no le presto atención y siguió parloteando acerca de esos modernos auriculares en el muro de premios del Arcade a los que les tenía puesto el ojo; pero Izuku no pudo pasar por alto la pequeña gota de sudor que resbalaba por la sien de Kirishima, ni las pequeñas arrugas entre sus cejas. No podían engañarle:

-"_Algunas cosas nunca son diferentes_"-Pensó con amargura manteniendo su sonrisa.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al final de la tarde Izuku ya estaba de regreso en la casa. Cuando cruzo el portón pudo ver que él auto de Todoroki se encontraba ya estacionado frente al garaje, aun no comprendía porque nunca lo guardaba adentro. Después de todo a la intemperie la pintura no duraría demasiado. Pero dejando eso de lado, alguien le sujeto por la espalda:

-Eh Midoriya, ¿me prestas dinero?-Togata había tomado la desagradable costumbre de tomarlo por sorpresa cada vez que podía. Principalmente rodeándolo con los brazos por la espalda y levantándolo del suelo, lo cual le recordaba lo mucho que odiaba ser tan pequeño:

-¡Bájame Togata!-Y para empeorar las cosas con su maldita Permeabilidad resultaba inútil intentar golpearlo. Por suerte había descubierto una técnica que nunca fallaba: morder-¡Chump!

Si el mayor quería mantenerlo sujeto debía dejar sus brazos tangibles, por lo cual era el único punto vulnerable para atacar. Tal vez era pequeño, pero tenía la suficiente carencia de orgullo como para recurrir a esos trucos. Lo único malo era que siempre terminaba cayendo de culo. Pero una vez libre se apresuraba a revisar sus bolsillos y cerciorarse de que tenía todo, desde su billetera hasta esas mentas que compro en el _Arcade_.

-Agh que asco, me babeaste todo el brazo...-Se quejo Mirio mientras se limpiaba con la camisa.

-Si tanto te molesta deja de estar fastidiando-Espeto el ojiverde al tiempo que se sacudía el pantalón-De todas formas, es temprano-Agrego con sagacidad.

-Ni siquiera sueñes con acusarme-Se adelanto el rubio. Llevaba una simple camiseta de algodón negra y jeans gastados, además de una mochila a su espalda la cual colgaba de una de sus correas en su hombro izquierdo-El último maestro no fue así que nos dejaron salir temprano.

-Claro-Ya encontraría algo con que chantajearlo en otra ocasión-Parece que todos regresamos temprano hoy-Comento mientras entraba a la casa.

-Ah eso es un fastidio-Acoto Togata caminando a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos-Siempre se la pasa gritando cuando está en la casa.

-"_Si no anduvieras desnudo todo el tiempo sería diferente_"-Pensó Izuku con algo de sarcasmo. Pero dejando de lado la batalla pérdida que sería comentar aquello en voz alta, su pensamiento no estaba del todo errado. De hecho, entre las cuatro personas que residían allí, ninguno de ellos se comunicaba y los gritos de Todoroki no contaban,más que como simple contaminación auditiva. Y de todos el peor era:

-Ni siquiera lo intentes-Togata advirtió como el ojiverde se había quedado mirando la puerta interior de la cochera, la misma que teníaese raro cartel.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué tanto hace ahí adentro?-Desde su llegada a esa casa la pelirosa era la única a la que veía entrar por esa puerta, y exceptuando las comidas nunca se le veía por ninguna parte. En respuesta Togata se encogió de hombros al hablar:

-Quien sabe, ¿una nave espacial para regresar a su planeta?-Bromeo, aunque como de costumbre sus intentos de comedia resultaban un rotundo fracaso-¿Alguna vez te ríes?

-Cuando el chiste es bueno, see...

-¿Sabes? Nunca sé si estás hablando en serio-Comento el rubio, en alusión al constante tono sardónico en la voz de Izuku-Es confuso, y algo escalofriante-Agrego con un dejo de humor.

Izuku estaba a punto de responder algo al respecto, pero justo en ese instante algo mas los obligo a ambos a retroceder y fue que la puerta de la cochera se abrió de golpe dejando salir una densa nube de humo y a una muy sucia pelirosa cubierta de grasa:

-Ahh maldición, estaba tan cerca...-Murmuro para sí mientras se frotaba la cabeza, tal vez por un golpe o por la frustración. Como fuera, lo único que hizo fue cubrirse la mitad del rostro con un pañuelo y volvió a entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En ningún momento reparo en la presencia de los dos chicos que estaban también en el pasillo, en diferentes estados de alarma:

-¿No deberíamos...?

-Tiene un par extintores adentro, tranquilo-Pero la respuesta de Togata no disminuyo su ansiedad ¿Es que ya antes le había prendido fuego a la casa? Como fuera, tenía algo de sed así que fue a la cocina por algo fresco para beber-Por cierto, ¿paso algo hoy?-Solo que no contaba con que Togata le siguiera.

-¿Eh?-Pregunto algo confundido mientras rebuscaba en la nevera.

-Cuando llegaste, traías una cara muy rara-Explico Mirio sentado junto al mesón de la cocina y apoyándose en sus brazos. Y aunque no podía ver más que la espalda de Izuku pudo adivinar que su pregunta perturbo bastante al peliverde-"_Jmm, es más de lo que aparenta_"-Pensó con cierta satisfacción.

-No pude ganar nada en el _Arcade_-Fue la respuesta de Izuku, una vez más con su expresión despreocupada mientras habría una lata de refresco de durazno-Quería un peluche...

-Aja...-El rubio no le creyó nada-¿Y, qué tal es entrenar con Todoroki?-Inquirió con cierta socarronería. La suficiente como para delatar su intención:

-Un infierno, el sujeto es un radiador andante. ¿Qué tal la escuela de verano?-Fue su contra respuesta. Un evidente intento de desviar la conversación, y el final del interrogatorio de Togata. Después de todo Izuku había recobrado la compostura y no dejaría ver nada más que su actitud sardónica y retadora.

-Ah nada especial...-Respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie-Voy a salir, si Todoroki pregunta dile que fui a dar una vuelta.

-Si me dices que iras a hacer realmente, inventare una excusa más plausible-Ofreció Izuku con una mirada bastante fría y, a decir verdad, un poco intimidante. Era como negociar con un mafioso:

-Me quedare con mi débil excusa-Era una suerte que ya tuviera experiencia en el tema. Solo se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, su límite era solo un tramposo a la vez. Y ya tenía suficiente con su jefe.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**¡HOLA PASTELITOS!**

**Ha pasado un poco más del tiempo esperado pero ya es hora de que sigamos leyendo las pequeñas aventuras familiarmente disfuncionales de Izuku. En este caso podremos ver una pequeña interacción con Hatsume, quien de paso ¡es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie!**

_Capitulo 4:_

"_De compras con Hatsume-¿Ghost?"_

Para la hora de la cena Togata aun no había regresado. Y aunque fácilmente podía indagar que no era la primera vez que ocurría también era obvio que no por eso el dueño de la casa estaba menos enojado. Aquella misma noche mientras se desvelaba leyendo Izuku pudo escuchar todo el alboroto cuando el rubio finalmente apareció en la casa. Pero gracias a sus audífonos no tuvo que escuchar todo el alboroto y pudo continuar leyendo tranquilamente. No sabía cuántas veces habrían discutido así antes, ni le interesaba saber si continuaban haciéndolo.

Esa era su regla: No te intereses. No te involucres. Si no lo haces no tienes porque regresar. Mantente en movimiento, no te estanques. Solo eso.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al día siguiente, en el dojo, Todoroki los había separado por parejas para practicar estrangulamientos. Una serie de técnicas de judo perfectamente legales y no simple violencia al estilo Simpson. Izuku le toco con Kaminari, el cual escuchaba las indicaciones del maestro:

-No, colocas ambos codos en los hombros del contrincante...-Conforme explicaba el rubio se movía-Entonces colocas una mano en el antebrazo y levantas el brazo que sujetas.

-Sería más fácil si solo rodea mi cuello con sus manos-Sugirió Izuku, quien no sentía los efectos de la llave-Solo un pequeño ZAP y se acabo...-Agrego cuando Todoroki se hubo alejado.

-Hombre esto es difícil-Se quejo Kaminari sentándose de espaldas. Era su turno para servir de muñeco de prácticas. Y estaba a punto de acotar algo más de no ser por la repentina presión en su garganta por lo que únicamente solo pudo aferrarse a los brazos del ojiverde y comenzar a agitarse:

-Jooh, Midoriya ya le cogió el truco-Comento Kirishima viéndoles a unos metros más allá.

-Muérete y practic-En momentos así Kirishima agradecía tener la opción de hacer callar a Bakugo. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en vos alta. Hacerlo le costaría una explosión en la cara.

Durante las siguientes dos horas el entrenamiento continuo tan intenso como de costumbre. Kaminari logro entender cómo realizar la mayoría de las llaves, aunque en una ocasión su compañero se llevo una pequeña descarga eléctrica cuando el rubio estornudo y no logro soltarlo a tiempo. De ahí el porqué Kaminari era siempre el primero en usar las duchas.

-Es un peligro-Comento Izuku mientras caminaba junto a Kirishima hacia la salida luego de entrenar.

-Tranquilo hombre, no siempre le pasa-Defendió el pelirrojo a su compañero-¿Que vas a hacer hoy?

-Tengo que acompañar a Hatsume a hacer las compras-Respondió el peliverde con las manos en los bolsillos-Según Todoroki no puede ir sola.

-¿Por qué?-Inquirió Kirishima con las cejas alzadas, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un encogimiento de hombros. Entonces decidió cambiar la dirección de la charla-Hatsume ¿eh? Una vez Todoroki la trajo al dojo. Fue increíble.

-¿Sabe pelear?-Inquirió Izuku con genuina curiosidad. Pero el pelirrojo ahogo una risa antes de responder:

-Para nada-Dijo-Pero instalo un montón de cosas en los salones del tercer piso: una bola disco, luces LED, láser, hasta una maquina de niebla.

-¿En serio?

-Sip-Esta vez fue el turno de Kaminari para responder, quien había estado caminando tras ellos y ahora les sujetaba a ambos por los hombros-Y luego un nuevo sistema de ventilación.

-No quiero saber-Aunque tampoco hacía falta ser un genio para adivinarlo-Bien, aquí cruzo yo...-Respondió cuando hubieron llegado a la esquina por la cual se llegaba al supermercado-Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana-Se despierno al unisonó los otros dos.

-Tsk-Bakugo, quien había estado caminando al fondo desde el principio simplemente chisto enojado. Izuku no pudo más que suspirar con gesto algo sobreactuado con los hombros.

-Bueno la vida sigue-Pero no tenía tiempo, ni ganas, para pensar en eso. Hizo de memoria el camino hasta el súper, según el mapa que había consultado antes y las direcciones que le había dado Todoroki. Al llegar se sorprendió de que la pelirosa estuviera esperándole en la entrada; había esperado que se olvidara y se fuera directo a la casa o que se quedara hasta tarde en ese curso. Aunque si parecía bastante impaciente y con esa mochila enorme a su espalda llamaba mucho la atención-Hola.

-¡Llegas tarde!-Espeto Hatsume sin rodeos.

-Perdón, unos compañeros me retrasaron-Se excuso el ojiverde sin mentir-¿Vamos?

Apenas entrar y ya Izuku empezaba a comprender porque la pelirosa no podía ir sola a hacer las compras: estuvo discutiendo quince minutos con el de seguridad quien le dijo que debía dejar su mochila en la entrada. Ya después fue como estar de compras con una niña pequeña. Una muy quejumbrosa pequeña:

-Rapidooooo...-Se la pasaba detrás de Izuku instándolo a que se diera prisa.

-Hay una lista, ¿por qué no vas por las toallas de papel?-Sugirió Izuku mientras decidía que marca de leche llevar.

-No hacen falta toallas de papel, con la ropa es más que suficiente. Podría estar en mi taller trabajando en mis bebes...-Conforme se alejaba Izuku escuchaba sus quejas mas y mas tenues.

-Dios, seguro que la primera vez llego a la casa con un montón de arroz y sal-Comento para sí mismo con un dejo de humor. Ahora tenía sentido aquella expresión de Todoroki cuando le pregunto que porque no enviaba a Hatsume sola a hacer las compras-¿Entonces porque no me envió a mi nada mas?

Revisando la lista no eran demasiadas cosas, bien podía llevar todo él solo. Como fuera no tenía demasiadas ganas de pasar demasiado tiempo con las quejas de Hatsume así que opto por darse prisa con todo: leche, huevos, arroz blanco, algunos granos, harina y cereal, de su costosa marca favorita. Seguro que Todoroki no notaria la diferencia de un par de yenes menos. Hatsume, por su parte, paso la mayor parte del tiempo en la sección de herramientas:

-¿Papel o plástico?-Cuando finalmente tuvieron todo fueron a pagar, donde una vendedora con cara amarga les atendió:

-¿Cual es más ecológica?-E Izuku solo quiso hacerla rabiar mas.

De regreso a la casa ambos caminaban en silencio. Cada uno cargaba una bolsa, de papel, Izuku llevaba su mano libre en el bolsillo mientras que disfrutaba de la agradable brisa de verano; a diferencia de muchos adolescentes el disfrutaba mucho el silencio y no le incomodaba tener que caminar junto a alguien más sin hablar. De hecho era refrescante el que Hatsume fuera tan hermética y no lo obligara a involucrarse en una conversación. Todo el camino iba en perfecta calma, hasta que Izuku se dio cuenta que caminaba solo:

-¿Hm?-Por suerte Hatsume solo se había quedado atrás por mirar la vitrina de una ferretería.

-Me falta ese tornillo-Fue lo que dijo en cuanto Izuku retroco hasta ella:

-"_¿Solo ese?_"-Pensó sardónico el ojiverde con una sonrisa-¿Que tiene de especial?-Inquirió en vos alta.

-Es uno de tres cuartos. Necesito esa medida exacta para el bebe en el que estoy trabajando, además es de hierro, con una perfecta punta y extremo de cubierta de cromo; buena resistencia térmica, conductibilidad estándar, viene-

-Dios, ya entendí es importante-Como era posible que alguien que apenas decía las suficientes palabras para armar una oración en un día, pudiera decir tantas seguidas, coherentes y aparentemente sin pausas para respirar.

-¡Lo quiero!-Y sin decir más la chica entro a la tienda, seguida por un sorprendido pero medianamente curioso ojiverde. Izuku solo se hizo junto a la puerta y observo como la pelirosa se dedicaba a elegir minuciosamente las piezas metálicas que necesitaba.

Además hubo un momento en el que comenzó a interrogar al dueño acerca de piezas que, dándole la razón a un mal chiste, sonaban de nave espacial. Pero debía admitir que ver a alguien con tanto entusiasmo por algo resultaba bastante entretenido. Toda esa energía de Hatsume era contagiosa y después cuando salieron de la tienda, con una caja extra de piezas, se descubrió sonriendo de medio lado:

-¿Que estas construyendo?-Incluso sentía ganas de charlar.

-¿Hablas de mis bebes?-Inquirió con una ancha sonrisa la pelirosa.

-Entonces es más de uno...-Acoto Izuku-Los tornillos, ¿para cual son?

-El bebe numero 56, es un proyecto especial que empecé hace tiempo. Los tornillos son para el tablero madre del sistema de circuitos principal de un...-Y allí estaba otra vez. Esa verborrea tecnológica de la que Izuku apenas entendía la mitad y aprendía el resto sobre la marcha. Por el resto del camino Hatsume se dedico a hablar y hablar acerca del proyecto numero 56 cuya naturaleza esencial aun se mantenía tras un velo de misterio para cuando llegaron al portón de la casa. Hatsume se enfocaba mas para los detalles técnicos, y era impresionante que alguien de su edad tuviere ese nivel de conocimiento en ingeniería y electrónica:

-... en cuanto lo termine lo instalare de inmediato en la sala-Decía la chica mientras iban hacia la cocina.

-Dudo que Todoroki lo permita-Dijo honestamente el ojiverde dejando la bolsa sobre el mesón de la cocina:

-Sea lo que sea tienes razón: No-Para sorpresa de los dos la cara de Endeavor se asomo de detrás del periódico que, por estar charlando ninguno vio, extendido al otro extremo del mesón.

-¿Es por el auto?-Inquirió una indignada chica:

-Todo es por el auto-Fue la respuesta escueta del pelirrojo volviendo la atención a su periódico de nuevo:

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?-Pregunto Izuku sacando las compras de las bolsas. Por la expresión en los ojos azules de Todoroki aquel era un tema que le mortificaba. Es decir una mina que explotar:

-Acomoda la comida-Aunque tal vez haría falta un poco de dinamita para lograr eso.

-¡Midoriya!-

-¿S-si?-En un instante Hatsume estaba a centímetros de su cara con sus ojos muy abiertos. Y por fin Izuku pudo comprender que ese extraño letrero en la puerta del garaje realidad estaba marcado con los ojos de Hatsume. Con ese peculiar patrón cruzado:

-Acompáñame la próxima vez para comprar más piezas, y al deshuesadero-

-No mas deshuesadero-Escucharon del otro lado del periódico.

-Tsk-La pelirosa solo chisto antes de tomar un six pack de soda antes de salir de la cocina rumbo al garaje.

-Supongo que te arrastro a la ferretería a mitad de camino-Inquirió el pelirrojo desde su lugar.

-Quiso comprar unos tornillos.

-Jmm...-Y una vez más, luego de casi una conversación regresaron a los bufidos.

-Pudimos comprar todo, gracias por preguntar-Comento Izuku poniendo las cosas en la despensa-¿Puedo preguntar yo algo?, y apreciaría una respuesta en prosaicas palabras. De preferencia en español.

-¿Qué?-Un monosílabo. Pero al menos era algo.

-¿Por qué me envió con ella?

-Ultima vez que fue sola regreso solo con piezas y una piedra de sal-Respondió el pelirrojo-Dijo que el ser humano puede sobrevivir mientras tenga sal y agua.

-Algo sobre eso escuche cuando la envié por las servilletas-Dijo Izuku guardando la leche en la nevera-Pero me refería, ¿por qué la envía a las compras? Especialmente después de lo de piedra de sal.

-Tiene que aprender a hacer tareas comunes. Y que no puede vivir de sal-Refunfuño regresando la atención a su periódico.

En cuanto Izuku termino de acomodar todo se sirvió un vaso de jugo y tomo asiento a la barra de la cocina. Sabía que se arriesgaba demasiado si daba pie a un interrogatorio, pero el también necesitaba sacar alguna información. Pero contrarios a sus planes, Todoroki no cedió a la presión de su mirada y se mantuvo en silencio desde la pagina uno a la sección de deportes. Para el final Izuku se rindió y salió de la cocina con rumbo a su habitación:

-¿Y esto?-Solo que no recordaba haber dejado esa caja en su escritorio. Cuando la miro de cerca pudo enterarse que se trataba de un teléfono celular y una nota, con caligrafía demasiado estilizada como para pensar que pertenecía a su custodio-"El jefe dijo que necesitas uno de estos para que pueda ubicarte cuando salgas. Así que te lo compre esta mañana. PD: el primer mes ya esta pago - Att. Ryukyu"-Leyó en vos alta. Mientras con su otra mano sostenía su nuevo teléfono.

Jamás había tenido un celular propio. Después de todo nunca lo había necesitado; lo más parecido a tener uno era cuando estafaba a los dueños de casa de empeño al venderles cajas nuevas solo con piedras adentro. Pero este era real. Suyo. Y de paso de esos modernos que ni siquiera tenían más de cinco botones.

¿Qué hacia ahora?

¿Agradecerle a Todoroki por enviar a que le compraran un teléfono? Podía hacerlo en la cena.

-Ok...-Se dijo tomando el pequeño manual de la caja y tumbándose en la cama con su nuevo teléfono. Lo primero seria aprender a manejar ese aparato.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Hermano es genial, mira toda esa memoria interna.

-Tienes que descargar Spootify, Itunes está muerto-Comento Kaminari mientras miraba la pantalla. Bueno sin duda sus compañeros del dojo apreciaban mejor la tecnología celular.

-Supongo que me hablas de música-Comento Izuku dando una mordida a su paleta. Esa tarde luego de entrenar habían ido a pasear en un parque cercano y habían comprado algunos helados para combatir el calor-¿Conocen alguna aplicación para leer?

-¿Geer?-Inquirió Kirishima, recostado en el tronco del árbol bajo el cual se habían sentado y aun con su paleta en la boca. Kaminari también le vio extraño mientras le devolvía el teléfono a Izuku:

-Midoriya eres demasiado serio-Expreso el rubio con una expresión de rendición en el rostro-Yo solo tengo juegos en el mío. ¿Conoces Candy Crush?

Los tres continuaron charlando acerca de aplicaciones y gustos musicales por un rato mas hasta que Kaminari se despidió diciendo que debía arreglar su habitación; lo cual dejo a Izuku con libertad para una plática un poco más seria:

-¿Quieres decirme algo?-Inquirió una mirada afilada al pelirrojo. Quien solo masticaba el palito de su helado y cuya expresión se torno rápidamente culpable y confundida-Siempre parece que quieres decir algo pero te asusta-Agrego en una muy segura respuesta.

-Ah, sí bueno, es algo personal...-Y lenguaje corporal lo confirmaba. Le evitaba la mirada y se rascaba la nuca mientras sonreía con culpa-No sé cómo decirlo.

-¿Quieres saber cómo es estar bajo la tutela de Endeavor?-Adivino. Acertadamente, a juzgar por la cómica expresión en el rostro de Kirishima.

-Bueno, no exactamente-Admitió el pelirrojo-Digo, debe ser genial poder vivir con alguien como él...

-¿Te parece?-Interrumpió Izuku recostándose en la hierba con ambas manos tras la cabeza-No es muy diferente de como es en el dojo: poco comunicativo, su trato personal es tosco, inflexible y nunca estoy seguro de porque hace las cosas. El teléfono por ejemplo-Agrego frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, es importante estar comunicado y tal vez pensó que querrías uno.

-No. No es el tipo de sujeto que estaría vigilando mis movimientos por el GPS; y tampoco somos una familia para estar enviándonos mensajes. Es desquiciante no saber-

-Viejo eres demasiado frio, ¿te lo habían dicho?-Sugirió Kirishima con una gota de sudor en la sien. Pero entonces fue cuando Izuku pudo adivinar acertadamente que era lo que el pelirrojo realmente quería preguntar.

Había escuchado mil formas distintas para formular la misma pregunta. Algunas mas bruscas y directas, otras demasiado premeditadas para no sonar crueles pero, la mayoría, cargadas de inmoderada condescendencia como para ignorarla. Por lo general provenían siempre de sus compañeros de clases, o de los pocos maestros interesados que llegara a conocer. Y al igual que con todo a lo que te ves obligado a lidiar demasiadas veces con algo, como comer algo que no te gusta o las inyecciones, hacía tiempo que había empezado a darle igual.

-Qué se siente ser un huérfano, ¿eh?-De hecho hasta podría decirse que incluso lo disfrutaba un poco. Fue por eso que entreabrió su ojo derecho, solo para ver divertido la expresión apenada de Kirishima. Que ahora sus orejas tenían el mismo color que su cabello mientras miraba a otra parte apenado.

-P-perdona no quería ser borde-Se disculpo apretando su mano-Un hombre no debería meterse en-

-Corta el royo con eso de "hombre"-Atajo Izuku golpeándolo en hombro con el pie-En serio, y es molesto que te disculpes por una tontería así. La orfandad no es ninguna enfermedad venérea.

-Supongo que te lo preguntan bastante-Dijo Kirishima frotando su brazo-No tienes que responderme.

-¿Que te hace pensar que iba a hacerlo?-Inquirió el peliverde volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Pero toda la culpa de Kirishima se esfumo cuando se fijo en la expresión taimada de Midoriya mientras el viento agitaba su pelo. No parecía molesto ni nada. Solo era un tipo directo y por eso le agradaba.

-Oye Midoriya...-Izuku solo movió las cejas, en señal a que lo escuchaba-¿Guardas mi numero?

-Jmm-El peliverde bufo un poco mientras consideraba los pros y los contras de aquello-Si, no veo porque no. Aprovecha y guarda el mío, aun no me lo aprendo.

No estaría mal tener el contacto de uno de sus compañeros. Ya había revisado antes y el teléfono y Ryukyu había guardado su número de contacto y el de Todoroki, además de algunos mas como la casa, la oficina e incluso el dojo. Si contaba ahora a Kirishima tendría seis. Seguramente Togata también tendría uno, aunque mejor pasaba de ello. Hatsume. Bueno, era demasiado asocial y aunque tuviera uno probablemente ya lo habría desarmado para convertirlo en otra cosa.

En cualquier caso fue agradable pasar el rato con el pelirrojo, que incluso le explico varias cosas que no comprendía del todo con su nuevo teléfono. Iba ya de regreso a la casa sin pensar en nada en particular, tal vez en lo que le gustaría cenar o en tomar un largo baño de agua fría para combatir el calor del verano, cuando al cruzar en una esquina pudo ver a un grupo de sujetos que de inmediato daban mala espina: chaquetas de cuero, peinados punks, gafas de sol:

-"_¿Cuando se torno nuestra cultura en un enorme cliché americano?_"-Bueno, tampoco es que él fuera la encarnación de espíritu patriota japonés. De hecho, personalmente, disfrutaba mucho leer sobre noticias internacionales. Pero había personas, los sujetos punk escapados de los ochenta frente a él, que abusaban de dichos temas-Disculpen...-Simplemente paso de largo entre ellos caminando como si nada. Después de todo sujeto así no le asustaban en absoluto.

-Eh, oye mocoso-

-¡Déjenlo!, viene conmigo-

-¿Hm?-Su intención de seguir de largo e ignorarles quedo anulada cuando una conocida vos interrumpió al otro sujeto que le había tomado del hombro. Se volteo vio a Togata parado en mitad de todos los punks; tenia los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido sobre sus gafas oscuras. Si no le conociera Izuku habría pensado que él sí era un verdadero riesgo.

-Droy, he dicho que lo sueltes-Pero comenzaba a considerarlo. Su tono, no. Su misma presencia intimidaba lo suficiente como para que el tal Droy temblara y obedeciera. Y otros cinco sujetos que estaban también parecían bastante asustados. Togata se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar, de paso haciéndole una seña a Izuku para que le siguiera.

-"¿_Ghost...?_"-Caminaron varias cuadras en silencio y el peliverde caminaba detrás del mayor lo cual le permitió ver el bordado sobre el cuero negro el cual rezaba la palabra "Fantasma" en inglés-¿Así se llama tu pandilla? ¿Ghost?

-...-Togata caminaba encorvado hacia el frente y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Vas a ignorarme el resto del camino...?-Inquirió Izuku apresurando un par de zancadas para caminar a su lado y mirarle a la cara-¿Ni siquiera intentaras convencerme de no decir nada a Todoroki?

-¿Y qué vas a decirle? ¿Qué te rescaté de recibir la paliza de tu vida?-Sugirió con sorna al tiempo que se quitaba sus lentes y le guiñaba un ojo-¿O que estabas paseando por el lado malo de la ciudad? No señor, no vas a decir nada.

-Establecido el punto en que estamos al fondo de la confianza de Todoroki...-Respondió Izuku caminando a su lado-¿Al menos me dirás que haces en el lado malo de la ciudad?

-Yo pregunte primero-Rebatió el rubio:

-Aun no conozco bien la ciudad, siempre tomo un camino diferente para regresar a la casa-Respondió escuetamente Izuku mirando al frente:

-"_Es más impaciente de lo que parece_"-Pensó Mirio con una gota de sudor en la sien-Solo vine para saludar a unos amigos. Pero...-Agrego al ver que Izuku iba a decir algo-Si vuelves a ver sujetos con esta marca será mejor que los evites-Explico señalando el bordado en el lado izquierdo a la altura del corazón en su chaqueta: era el diseño de algún animal en cubismo o pop art, un lagarto tal vez, en negro y rojo-Hablo en serio, Midoriya. No todos son unos tarados como Droy y su grupo.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?-Cuestiono el ojiverde con una ceja escéptica.

-No es como si me importara-Aclaro el rubio volviendo a colocarse sus gafas de sol-Pero si vas a meterte en problemas asegúrate que Todoroki no haga una conexión conmigo.

-Okeyyy...-Respondió en vos cantarina y una sonrisa amable. No era como si le importara cuidar de las espaldas de Togata, pero esa información bien podría ser de utilidad en algún momento.

Continuara...

EY EY EY PASTELITOS! SOY YO OTRA VEZ! EL AMADO E IRRESPONSABLE AUTOR QUE APENAS ACTUALISA SUS FICS EN PROCESO Y DE PASO VIENE Y SE ECHA TRES MAS ENCIMA!

¿A poco no soy adorable?

Hahaha por ahora me encantaría leer sus impresiones al respecto, ¿qué dicen?

¿Le darán una oportunidad a esta historia?

Por cierto, retome TODOS mis fics pendientes así que si sigues Revival, Libertad Lejana, El Pecado Llamado Destruccion, Il Luppo Affamato o Tempo de Rapsodia ¡VE A LEER RÁPIDO ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN MÁS TE HAGA SPOILER!

FICS Nuevos:

Nacidos para Matar y Morir - Percy Jackson.

Of the Evils The Best - Boku no Hero My Academy

Fairness and Dignity - Crossover Harry Potter & Fairy Tail

Títeres de la Inconstancia –MARVEL Comics

**Actualizaciones los día 20 de cada mes (Tal vez antes o después si cae fin de semana XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WELCOME! LADYS! AND GENTLEMAN´S!**

**A la actualización mensual atrasada de mis amados Fics! Estoy seguro de que muchos se morían por saber que ocurrirá pronto así que mejor ¡no los distraigo y pasamos directamente a lo interesante!**

**¡Chicos en verdad lo siento! Pero los cortes de luz han estado demasiado intensos estos días y por ese motivo no había podido actualizar la fecha prometida. ¡Pero se necesita más que una pésima administración del gobierno como para obligarme a retrasarme más con mis capítulos! Así que espero que no se enojaran demasiado conmigo por esto y me den el privilegio de poder leer sus reviews hahaha**

_Capitulo 5:_

"_¿One on one?"_

Tras el incidente con la pandilla y que Togata le advirtiera de tener cuidado con el símbolo de un lagarto cubico Izuku se tomo el tiempo para intentar averiguar algo. Obviamente no con Todoroki, que sería una estupidez, y aunque sabía que Hatsume no diría nada al respecto sobre que él estuviera haciendo preguntas la pelirosa sencillamente no sabía nada respecto al tema. Contando con tan pocos recursos solo podía esperar a una oportunidad para averiguar algo. De momento podía relajarse un poco, después de todo aun era verano.

Además ya comenzaba a familiarizarse mucho más con la ciudad y sus rutas, que había descubierto una librería donde vendían libros usados: sus favoritos. Gracias a su "mesada" podía darse un gusto de vez en cuando como un helado o alguna soda, aunque había una chaqueta a la que le tenía puesto el ojo en un local del centro pero aun no se decidía si comprarla o no.

-Si te gusto solo cómprala.

-Es muy cara, podría guardar ese dinero para algo más-Esa noche Ryukyu había ido a la casa para llevar unos documentos, encontrándose con Izuku sentado en la sala leyendo con un poco de té a su lado. Ya que estaba decidió hacer un poco de visita social y charlar un poco con el muchacho.

-Allá tú, pero te aviso que nieva mucho en invierno-Advirtió la mujer. Estaba sentada en una de las butacas, con las piernas cruzadas y apoyándose en su brazo derecho.

-Agradezco el aviso-Izuku estaba sentado en la butaca de en frente, volviendo a llenar su tasa.

-¿Y cómo va el asunto de la convivencia? ¿Ya le dices "papá" al jefe?-Inquirió con un poco de burla y guiñándole un ojo al peliverde. Sorprendentemente Izuku casi escupe su bebida.

-¿Qué pasaría si lo hago?-Sorprendentemente el ojiverde encontraba la posibilidad seductoramente atractiva. A diferencia de muchos huérfanos, el tema de su padre desobligado era uno que no le acomplejaba en lo más mínimo. Simplemente le daba igual pensar en un "hubiera" o un "será".

-Se me ocurren dos cosas-Respondió la dama de ojos rasgados-Por favor, si vas a hacerlo asegúrate de grabarlo.

-Supongo que "papá" no es un distintivo que escuche a menudo-Sugirió Izuku, estaba vez manteniendo su sonrisa por un poco más de tiempo-¿Un fin de semana al mes, al menos?

-Jmm-En lugar de una respuesta directa primero observo cómo Ryukyu se llevaba su tasa a los labios y daba un pequeño sorbo a su bebida-¿No se lo has preguntado todavía?-Inquirió la mujer con una actitud completamente diferente a la de antes. Era más fría y su mirada reservada.

-Llevamos una agradable relación, pacifica pero distante-Respondió Izuku-Como Rusia y Hungría. Preguntar por su ex esposa seria declarar la guerra fría.

-Que dramático, aunque me gusto la referencia-Comento Ryukyu-Pero tienes razón, es un tema delicado para él jefe-Agrego mirando hacia el pasillo-Si todo esto fue para tantear el terreno te daré una respuesta directa: no lo hagas.

Esa noche, luego que Tatsuma se fuera, Izuku se tomo su tiempo para arreglar la cocina:

-Sabes que te carbonizaría ¿cierto?-Dijo de repente una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-Ni siquiera necesitaba voltear. Estaba seguro que Togata estaba observándole parado en el cuadro de la puerta, apoyado en un hombro contra el marco con los brazos cruzados y en ropa interior.

-Estaba aburrido y de casualidad escuche la conversación-Se excuso vagamente el rubio mientras Izuku cerraba el grifo-¿Por qué te interesa?

-¿Por qué a ti no?-Rebatió aristotélico Izuku dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que apoyaba su peso contra el lavaplatos.

-Varias buena comida y alojamiento gratis, además de un par de razones personales-Respondió Mirio encogiéndose de hombros, pero entonces agrego-Además es muy obvio. Preguntarle no tiene más chiste que arriesgarse que te deje como carbón.

-¿Tú crees?-Tal vez Togata tuviera razón y estuviera pensándolo demasiado.

Pero aun así había muchas cosas que le hacían sospechar de todo aquello. Comenzando con el bastardo de su agente de servicios sociales. Aizawa no lo habría mandado allí si no estuviera muy seguro de los resultados; estaba convencido de la existencia de un motivo oculto tras ello. Además, los mismos Togata y Hatsume servían como razones por si solos. Si lo que Todoroki quería realmente era servir como un rehabilitador para jóvenes problemas, por qué elegiría a un delincuente de diecisiete años; y Hatsume, la chica necesitaba atención especial. En esa casa aunque se manejaba cierto concepto de disciplina, como las horas de levantarse y de las comidas, virtualmente no existía el concepto de reglas. Prácticamente podían hacer lo que quisieran. El nudismo de Togata y las tendencias explosivas de algunos de los inventos de Hatsume eran prueba de ello. Por otro lado aun tenía curiosidad acerca del famoso incidente del auto.

En cuanto hubo terminado de guardar los platos limpios fue directo a tomar un baño. Como era verano le gustaba darse una ducha antes de dormir, le ayudaba a pasar frescas las noches y de por sí ya era una costumbre suya cada vez que se sentía agobiado. Entro a la ducha y se quedo un buen rato con el agua golpeándole el rostro, era una sensación de estremecimiento tan extraña como adictiva. Como cuando comienzas a hiperventilar y solo una buena bofetada es capaz de traerte de regreso a la realidad:

-_No es un mal sujeto..._-Pensó mientras cerraba la llave y tomaba el champú. Comenzó a lavarse su cabello mientras en su cabeza hacia algunas cuentas-_Al menos no ahora. Y aunque los medios lo exageraran todo_...-Dejo su cabello y tomo el jabón para comenzar a lavarse el cuerpo, esta vez comenzando a hablar en vos alta-El incidente ocurrió hace unos cuatro años, y según lo que dijo cuando llegue Togata tiene tres años bajo su guardia. Significa que la demanda de divorcio y su llegada ocurrieron casi al mismo tiempo-Una vez más volvió a abrir la llave de la regadera para lavarse todo el champú y el jabón.

Esa era toda la información con la que contaba. Al menos para la hipótesis que contaba con mayores probabilidades de estar acertada:

Enji Todorokien medio de un ataque por parte de la prensa acerca de tener problemas de control de ira, es demandado por su esposa bajo los cargos de violencia domestica. Demanda cuya derrotaimplico no solo un fuerte golpe para su carrera, sino también la pérdida de la custodia de sus hijos. Ahora, de alguna forma, intentaba redimirse al cuidar de tres adolescentes problemahuérfanos.

-Genial...-Finalmente estaba en su habitación, tumbado boca abajo en su cama con la cara contra la almohada-Me convertí en el extra de una mala telenovela.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Buenos días Todoroki-Sensei!-La mañana llego y con ella un nuevo día en el dojo con el maestro Endeavor. O, como a Izuku le gustaba llamarlo, ese maldivo radiador con piernas. Como fuera, exceptuando el sofocante calor el ojiverde ya comenzaba a disfrutar todo aquel asunto de aprender artes marciales. Aun no les enseñaban a sacar el corazón con las manos desnudas, pero siempre podía picar los ojos cuando se sintiera arrinconado.

-¿Que no tienes orgullo?-Inquirió Kirishima luego de reírse un poco. Ya que estaban practicando los puñetazos entre ellos siempre podían charlar un poco.

-El orgullo es emoción de los ricos, apenas me alcanza para la dignidad-Respondió el ojiverde sujetando su muñeca y haciendo una llave al codo-Espera, no. Compre un manga ayer.

-¡Yamet!-Con el llamado del maestro todos se reunieron en filas frente a él, Izuku al último. Cosa que le permitió ver la reacción de todos ante el anuncio que tenia Todoroki-Todos fuera del tatami, haremos el ranquin de combates.

Fue cuestión de medio minuto e Izuku casi es el único en quedar solo en medio del tatami. No lograba entender del todo que estaba ocurriendo. Era fácil intuir que se refería a entrenamiento de combate uno a uno, lo cual explicaba la expresión ansiosa en casi todos sus compañeros. Después de todo es natural que todos quieran tener la oportunidad de demostrar ser mejores que los demás; pero estos chicos parecían vibrar por la emoción. Gracias al cielo Kirishima estaba entre él y Kaminari, el rubio parecía a punto de chispear. Además, por alguna extraña razón sentía como si muchas miradas estuvieran clavadas sobre él.

-Las reglas habituales-Mientras tanto Endeavor estaba de pie en mitad del área de combate explicando todo-Combate uno a uno. Pueden ganar por puntos o haciendo que su contrincante se rinda. Dependiendo del número de victorias será su posición en la tabla...-Explico mostrando un sujeta papeles con una lista de todos ellos-Finalmente los primeros siete serán los titulares que representaran al dojo en las competencias. Y como dicta la tradición...-Esta vez Todoroki miro directamente al ojiverde con una media sonrisa de superioridad-El novato será el primero en probar.

-Eso explica porque todos me ven como carne fresca-Murmuro Izuku para sí mismo. Entonces miro directamente a su custodio-¿Es en serio? ¿Una competencia de todos contra uno para una simple jerarquización de poder totalitario? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Tatuarme una esvástica en el pecho? Porque prefiero la Wolsangel.

-Mueve tú trasero aquí.

-Jep, HerrTodoroki-A pesar de su actitud sarcástica su maestro no pareció mostrar mayor enojo. Y sus compañeros estaban divertidos con toda su sarta de analogías burlonas. Pero aprovechando que estaban lo bastante cerca como para que ningún otro pudiera fijarse pudo clavar sus ojos en la mirada azul de Endeavor.

-¡Primer combate...-Anuncio el maestro una vez que ambos contrincantes estuvieron uno frente a otro y se saludaron-¡Midoriya, Kido! ¡Comiencen!-El combate dio inicio e Izuku dio el primer golpe:

-¡...!-

-Gane.

-¡FALTA!-La mayoría de los presentes, sensei incluido, estaban atónitos de la manera en que se habían desarrollado los dos segundos de pelea: Izuku apenas levanto la rodilla y de un puntapié derribo a su oponente con un golpe a los testículos.

-¿Qué? ¡Fue una patada perfecta!-Y para mayor descaro Izuku protesto ante el fallo del maestro.

-¡Los golpes en los bajos están prohibidos!-Espeto Kaminari de inmediato.

-¡Ahí no dice nada al respecto!-Rebatió Izuku señalando hacia el gran tablón donde se rezaban todas las cien reglas del dojo.

-¡Es sentido común!-Kirishima también se unió a la discusión-¡Eso no es de hombres, ¿que no tienes honor?!

-Eso está fuera de mi presupuesto-Espeto Izuku con expresión seria.

-"_Con razón se lleva tan bien con Ryukyu_"-Pensó mientras sus alumnos discutían, Todoroki se tomaba un momento para frotar su entrecejo y calmar sus ánimos-¡Silencio!-Llamo en un instante todos regresaron a su lugar, solo detuvo a Izuku a quien mantuvo en mitad del tatami-Que alguien lleve a Kido a la enfermería y que venga el siguiente. Midoriya, si vuelves a hacer algo parecido quedaras en último.

-Ay no sería terrible-Rebatió Izuku con falso acento de británico aristócrata llevándose la mano al pecho en un gesto de mujer ofendida. Pero lo que vino después fue algo que jamás se espero:

-¿Que pasa niño...?-Justo antes de tomar su lugar fuera del tatami, Endeavor paso junto a Izuku susurrando de forma que nadie más los escuchara-¿Las calles son tan fáciles?

-"_Viejo maldito_"

-¡Segundo combate! ¡Midoriya, Kawamura! ¡Comiencen!-Durante el segundo combate todos estaban expectantes ante cual sería el próximo movimiento de Midoriya. Especialmente su contrincante quien debía hacer frente a la expresión enojada del ojiverde luego de la provocación de su custodio. Estaba seguro que también recibiría una patada en las bolas; y justo como esperaba el primer movimiento de Midoriya fue el mismo que antes. Pero cuando cerró sus rodillas y bajo ambas manos para parar la patada termino recibiendo de lleno el puño de su contrincante en el pecho, lo cual le llevo caer de espaldas.

-Gane-Igual que antes Izuku se apresuro en dar un veredicto, pero entonces se giro y miro con una mirada sardónica al maestro-¿O también es falta?

-Que golpe-Mientras Endeavor declaraba ganador a Midoriya, Kirishima y Kaminari hablaban entre ellos-Y eso que es tan delgado.

-Tsk, imbéciles-El que Bakugo iniciara todas sus oraciones con un insulto era algo que ya prácticamente ni notaban-"_Golpeo al esternón. Así cualquiera gana."_

_-_Próximo combate ¡Midoriya, Oishi! ¡Comiencen!

Durante los siguientes siete combates Midoriya fue capaz de mantenerse invicto. Claro que en gran parte no se debía a sus hazañas deportivas, sino más bien por sus fintas tramperas. Izuku usualmente fingía que iba a por los ojos, o por las bolas, o cualquier otro golpe sucio; y debido a su expresión, sus oponentes siempre caían redondos. Incluso a Todoroki, quien observaba fijamente cada movimiento le resultaba difícil discernir si, en caso de no caer en la finta Izuku realmente lanzaría otro golpe bajo.

-Viejo, esto es solo amistoso ¿cierto?-Cuando llego el turno de Kaminari, el rubio estaba realmente nervioso. Le agradaba Midoriya, pero justo en ese momento le asustaba un poco. Para su mala suerte la expresión del peliverde continuaba siendo tan seria como antes.

-¡Midoriya, Kaminari!-El ceño de Izuku se frunció, sus puños se apretaron-¡Comience-

-¡Me rindo!-Antes de que el combate iniciara Denki ya había abandonado.

-Aff, que bien-Para su sorpresa, la expresión de Izuku era de completo alivio-Si tú no te rendías lo habría hecho yo.

-¿Qué?-Kaminari estaba atónito ante tal declaración. Que incluso hasta se sentía un poco tonto.

-No iba a ponerte un dedo encima-Declaro Izuku con una sonrisa burlona-Como eres, me habrías freído por reflejo-Y aunque tal vez solo exageraba un poco para fastidiar al rubio, la verdad era que Denki si había tenido un par de incidentes. Aunque solo toques inofensivos, apenas un poco más que estática.

-Eso fue humillante-Mientras el rubio regresaba a su lugar junto a sus amigos-Adiós a mi titularidad.

-Vamos amigo tranquilo-Kirishima intento confortarlo pasando el brazo por sus hombros-No eres el único que se ha rendido.

-Siguiente combate. Midoriya, Kirishima...

-Mi turno-El pelirrojo se apresuro a tomar su lugar frente al peliverde.

-Tal vez quieras endurecerte un poco allá abajo. Puaj, eso sonó mal-Se corrigió de inmediato el ojiverde con las orejas coloradas.

-No voy a caer en juegos sucios-Rebatió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Comiencen!-Kirishima avanzo con una serie de golpes. Pero en lugar de bloquear, Izuku se hizo a un lado y, aunque mantenía su postura lo que hizo fue solo poner la zancadilla haciendo caer a su contrincante.

-Noticias...-Dijo sujetando al pelirrojo en una llave de estrangulación apoyando todo su peso sobre Kirishima y contra el suelo-El juego sucio es parte de la estrategia

Durante los siguientes dos minutos Kirishima intento liberarse. Sin embargo cada vez que estaba cerca de librarse Izuku apretaba su agarre alrededor del cuello, y al tercer intento mantuvo la presión el tiempo suficiente como para que Kirishima tuviera que palmearle el brazo rindiéndose.

-"_Invicto ¿eh?_"-Pensó Todoroki mientras tomaba nota. Aunque no aprobaba del todo las tácticas de su estudiante, debía admitir que era bastante bueno. Sin embargo, la verdadera razón de porque había decidido hacer el ranking antes era para presionar a Midoriya y descubrir porque ocultaba su quirk. Normalmente los chicos reaccionaban con solo provocarles un-

-¡Mi turno, imbéciles!

-"_Maldicion_"-Ha veces ni él podía predecir la volatilidad de su mejor estudiante. Bakugo era talentoso, pero tan explosivo como su don-¡Bakugo! Detén eso-Ordeno ante las pequeñas explosiones que el rubio cenizo estaba provocando en las palmas de sus mano.

-Es un maldito tramposo-Espeto Bakugo mientras caminaba al centro del cuadrado. Y todos sus compañeros al redor parecían bastante animados al respecto-Estáprohibido usar tu quirk en una pelea, imbécil.

-¿Mi quirk?-Inquirió el peliverde confundido al mismo tiempo que Todoroki fruncía levemente el ceño. ¿Acaso Bakugo había visto algo que él no?

-Tu don es de "pelea" ¿no?

-Que estupidez-Esta vez Izuku no estaba siendo sarcástico. Tampoco estaba aparentando como con los otros. Esta vez, su enojo era real-¿Tanto te molesta que pueda ser mejor?

-Bastardo-Las manos de Bakugo ya no humeaban, pero parecía a punto de echar fuego por la boca.

-¡Ultimo combate! _"Bueno, esto será interesante"-_Pensó Todoroki, ligeramente divertido.

-Veamos cuanto aguanta tu pequeño ego...

-¿Quién crees que gane?-Al mismo tiempo sus compañeros especulaban entre sí.

-Está provocando mucho a Bakugo. Debe tener mucha confianza, o hará algún truco sucio.

-¡Midoriya, Bakugo! ¡Comiencen!

-¡MUEREEEEEE!-Fue solo por un centímetro pero Izuku logro evitar el golpe que iba directo a su rostro. Y por la milésima de segundo en que Bakugo estuvo sorprendido pudo ver como la expresión de Izuku mostraba una sonrisa engreída que prácticamente era como si gritara "¿Eso es todo?"-¡Muere! ¡Muere!¡Muere!¡Muere!

Dentro de las artes marciales se han desarrollado múltiples formas para moverse, golpear o defender. Dentro del karate en particular, desde un principio se enseña a los estudiantes una forma concreta de lanzar los golpes con los puños; la cual consiste en alinear las muñecas con el antebrazo e imaginar que tus codos están unidos por una cuerda tensada a una polea a tu espalda. De esa forma ser consciente que cada vez que arrojes el brazo derecho hacia adelante no puedes extenderlo completamente al mismo tiempo que haces retroceder tu brazo izquierdo lo cual te permite estar preparado para lanzar el siguiente golpe. Siguiendo ese principio, Bakugo siempre se había distinguido al momento de lanzar golpes consecutivos. Y justo en ese momento el chico parecía una especie de maquina hidráulica con lenguaje de camionero.

-Hmm-Pero ante aquella escena todos los estudiantes observaban atónitos, Bakugo no paraba de maldecir, una sonrisa se en ensanchaba en la expresión de Todoroki e Izuku no paraba de bloquear y esquivar los golpes que su oponente lanzaba. Su expresión era calmada, incluso divertida.

-¡Bastardo!-Bakugo parecía comenzar a sisear. Pero antes que agregara algo mas no pudo reaccionar cuando Izuku estiro el brazo. Pero en lugar de golpearle el rostro, extendió el brazo mas allá de su cabeza sujetándole de la nuca y atrayéndole hacia sí al mismo tiempo que se hacia un lado y enganchaba su pie con el de Bakugo levantándolo, perdiendo el balance y haciéndole caer de bruces contra el tatami.

-Hipon, eso son cinco puntos ¿no?-Inquirió Izuku, todavía de pie.

-¡Muere!-De un salto Bakugo se levanto, pero tan pronto como estuvo sobre sus pies Izuku ya estaba barriendo el suelo con una patada baja lateral. Lo cual provoco que el rubio cenizo cayera al suelo de nuevo.

-Otro Hipon-Dijo Izuku llevándose las manos a la cintura.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos Izuku no permitió que su contrincante estuviera de pie por más de un instante. Para cuando el maestro dio por finalizado el combate varios compañeros tuvieron que adelantarse para retener a Bakugo quien parecía más que dispuesto a continuar con la pelea. Incluso el mismo Endeavor estaba preparándose para intervenir de ser necesario.

-No me interesa ser titular-Espeto Izuku a dos pasos de Bakugo con las manos tras la nuca-Después de todo...-Entonces su expresión se torno en una sonrisa altanera-Un quirkless seria una vergüenza para el equipo.

Para el final de la práctica no había otro tema de conversación que la afirmación del novato del grupo. Un Quirkless, es decir alguien que no posee una particular o don. Alguien que no vuela, que no escupe fuego, que no puede doblar sus dedos al revés. Nada. Un perfecto ser humano normal había vencido a todos y cada uno de ellos. Si, con jugadas sucias y algo inmorales. Pero una victoria es una victoria.

-No tenía la impresión que fueras esa clase de persona-En el dojo ya quedaban solo Todoroki y Midoriya.

-Oh por favor, aprendí a defenderme en la calle ¿que esperaba?-Inquirió Izuku apoyado en el marco de una ventana abierta-Cuando eres pequeño lo único que alcanzas a golpear son las bolas del grandulón del orfanato.

-Me refería al tipo mentiroso-Respondió Endeavor, de paso ignorando aquella última afirmación. Entonces agrego-¿Quirkless? Solo unos niños se creerían eso.

-Piense lo que quiera-Acordó Izuku colgándose su mochila del hombro y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida-Si no tiene nada más que decir me voy-Agrego dándole la espalda a su custodio y agitando su mano en el aire a modo de despedida.

Debía admitirlo, ese chiquillo era muy bueno mintiendo. La facilidad con la que cambiaba la expresión en su rostro fácilmente engañaba a todos a su alrededor. Pero no a él. Quien también tenía un pasado y la suficiente experiencia para reconocer a un luchador callejero, y si bien Midoriya era uno. La forma en que había enfrentado a sus compañeros tenía algo extraño. No podía decir con precisión que había sido. Tal vez la conjetura de Bakugo no estaba errada del todo. Un quirk de tipo Destreza era una buena posibilidad; también uno del tipo Refuerzo. Ambos eran fáciles de disimular,u ocultar en este a eso también estaba el misterio de porque un adolescente querría ocultar su particularidad. Especialmente uno con tal inflexión hacia las normas. Con eso en cuenta, que clase de razón podría tener Midoriya para hacerlo.

Pero ya lo averiguaría, de momento te un problema más urgente con que lidiar.

Un fastidioso problema llamado Mirio Togata.

_Continuara..._

**JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!**

**¿A Que no se la esperaban cierto?**

**Bueno chicos, en caso de que os interese también actualice mis demás Fics:**

**Cave Canem-Percy Jackson**

**El Pecado Llamado Destrucción-Crossover Harry Potter x Twilight**

**Fairness and Dignity- Crossover Harry Potter x Fairy Tail**

**Libertad Lejana-Crossover Percy Jackson x Twilight**

**Nacidos para Matar o Morir-Percy Jackson**

**Of the Evils the Best-My Hero Academy**

**Revival-Crossover Percy Jackson x Harry Potter**

**Tempo de Rapsodia-Percy Jackson**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Saludos! ¡Mis pequeños acólitos de la oscuridad!**

Es día 20 del mes, y todos saben lo que eso significa ¿verdad?:

¡UN NUEVO CAPITULO PARA LEER! ¡YEIH! ¡YEIH! ¡YEIH!

¿Pero que creen? No hay capitulo aun... ¡Buhhh! ¡Buhhh!

Jejejeje lo ciento, mis amados acólitos, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más para poder leer la actualización. Solo un poquito...

Y no es porque no los tenga listos ya, están escritos desde hace casi una semana hehe.

Esos archivos han estado acosándome en sueños cuales viles fantasmas salidos de un cuento para fogata:

"_¡Publicanos! ¡Publicanos! ¡Queremos reviews!"_

Es lo único que saben decir, ¡una retahíla interminable! Pero no podría estar más de acuerdo con esos fantasmitas. ¡Ya quiero leer sus reviews! Son el número uno en la cima de mi pirámide alimenticia. Pero la verdad es muy difícil seguir el _rating_ de los fics si publico a mitad de mes. Después de todo, los gráficos de _Visitas_ y _Visualizaciones_ empiezan a contar mes a mes.

Así que solo moveré las fechas de actualización 10/11 días mas adelante. En lugar de publicar los 20, a partir de ahora comenzare a publicar los 1 de cada mes hehehe ustedes tendrán su capi´ nuevo antes de lo usual y yo podre hacer un seguimiento más rápido con respecto al _rating_. ¡Todos ganan!

Así que solo ténganme un poquito más de paciencia, podrán disfrutar del nuevo capítulo de todos mis fics el martes 01 de octubre... Créanme, la espera valdrá la pena.

Mientras, hagamos un pequeño repaso de mis fics en proceso (tal vez te hayas saltado uno de un fandom diferente que podría gustarte):

**CAVE CANEM**:

Percy Jacksom, Riordan Universe

Tras los eventos de la guerra contra Gea, una nueva amenaza surge para abrumar las vidas de los mestizos. Pero también un nuevo misterio llega, buscando fervientemente a Nico Di Angelo. ¿Qué clase de misterios serán revelados del pasado del hijo de Hades? ¿Una vieja leyenda cobrara nuevamente un sentido literal?

**EL PECADO LLAMADO DESTRUCCIÓN**:

Crossover Harry Potter x Twilight

Harry aun debe afrontar las consecuencias de la guerra: ser el tutor de Teddy, estar en el ojo del mundo mágico y ser El Señor de la Muerte, son apenas algunas de ellas. Es por ello que, buscando una vida más tranquila decide mudarse al pequeño pueblo de Forks. Donde la presencia de cierto Quileute bien podrá finalmente darle estabilidad a su vida, o terminar de hacerla pedazos ¿se verá envuelto nuevamente en una guerra sin sentido? ¿O los fantasmas de su pasado aun necesitan saldar cuentas con él?

**FAIRNESS AND DIGNITY**:

Crossover Harry Potter x Fairy Tail

Un pequeño Harry: solo, maldito y víctima de los abusos de sus tíos, de alguna forma en medio de su desesperación termina siendo transportado al reino de Fiore. Donde es encontrado por un joven Jellal a mitad de su entrenamiento. El pequeño infante se verá envuelto en un mundo donde la magia no es un sueño que se castiga, y donde al fin podrá conocer el verdadero concepto de familia donde los demás solo ven criminales sin corazón. ¿Qué clase de aventuras vivirá? ¿Regresara a su mundo? ¿Qué le depara su nuevo destino?

**IL LUPO AFFAMATO**:

Teen Wolf

Tras los eventos con el Nogitsune, todos los miembros sobrevivientes de la manada deben aprender a vivir con nuevas cicatrices. Especialmente Stiles, quien decide hacer un pequeño viaje de intercambio para mejorar. Pero una presencia oscura se cierne sobre él, así como sobre Beacon Hills. Al regresar todo está de cabeza: Derek es un adolescente de nuevo, Liam es atacado por un Wendigo y Stiles, desesperado por ser de alguna utilidad, ha dejado entrar nuevamente al espíritu del zorro. ¿Aceptaran los demás su decisión? ¿Que planea Kate Argent? ¿Es realmente la única amenaza?

**LIBERTAD LEJANA**:

Crossover Percy Jackson x Twilight

Annabeth ha caído, un final digno de un héroe del Olimpo. Todos la admira, lloran y honran, pero Percy no puede aceptar que su amada sea solo un nombre más en la larga lista de sacrificios a los dioses. Molesto y decepcionado, el hijo de Poseidón decide abandonar, no solo el campamento, sino aquel destino que le persigue solo por ser un mestizo. ¿Que encontrara en su nueva vida como nómada? ¿Lograra apartarse de la mirada caprichosa de los dioses? ¿Llegar a cierto pueblo le ayudara a superar su dolor? ¿O acaso solo podrá ayudarlo una nueva mascota? Si podía con la Señorita O´Leary, lidiar con un lobo adolescente de media tonelada sería fácil. Solo era cuestión del viejo "Premio y Palo"

**NACIDOS PARA MATAR Y MORIR**:

Percy Jacksom, Riordan Universe

Percy siempre fue un chico peculiar. Pero ¿qué ocurriría si Sally no pudiera protegerlo de su padrastro cuando ni siquiera pudo protegerse a sí misma? Por suerte, gracias a los azares del destino caprichoso el Oloroso Gabe termina convertido en una pieza más de las estatuas de Tía Eme. Es así como, enternecida por el bebé de hermosos ojos verdes, Medusa comienza a criar a Percy como el hijo que siempre deseo. ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces cuando descubra su ascendencia? Y aunque no lo hará sola, ¿realmente podrán mantener alejado a su pequeño cachorro del destino que acecha a todo mestizo? Ser solo un peón cuyo deber era matar o morir en nombre de los dioses.

**REVIVAL**:

Crossover Percy Jackson x Harry Potter

Cronos continua moviendo los hilos para despertar y destruir el Olimpo, con Luke como su principal lugarteniente; los mestizos, griegos y romanos, deberán unirse para hacer frente a tal amenaza al mismo tiempo que deben lidiar con sus diferencias personales. Pero al mismo tiempo, una segunda guerra amenaza con estallar al otro lado del océano y bien podría inclinar la balanza a favor del señor de los Titanes. Es por ello que Nico es enviado para investigar una peculiar escuela en un castillo. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando los mestizos se vean envueltos en el Torneo de los Tres Magos? ¿Estará todo en los planes de El Retorcido? ¿O se verán todos arrastrados por la montaña rusa emocional de la vida escolar?

**TEMPO DE RAPSODIA**:

Percy Jacksom, Riordan Universe

Universo Alterno-Apolo dirige la que bien podría ser la más importante escuela de música del país. Con varios de los músicos más reconocidos como profesores: Percy y sus compañeros se verán envueltos en una competencia, que bien podría pasar como solo un año más en el conservatorio Olympus. Pero la llegada de un nuevo y misterioso estudiante italiano pondrá las emociones de todos al filo de la navaja. Revolviendo recuerdos del pasado, sacando nuevas emociones a la luz y sin duda detonando una serie de eventos que nunca habrían podido vaticinar.

**OF THE EVILS, THE BEST**:

Boku No Hero Academy / My Hero Academy

Universo Alterno-Midoriya Izuku, perdió a su madre nada más nacer y su padre no es más que un espacio en blanco en su registro. Es por ello que creció rebotando entre albergues, las calles y casas de acogida. Endurecido por un mundo caprichoso y egoísta, a sus doce años y con un expediente criminal tan largo como su brazo, es enviado ante la última persona que nunca habría esperado: Enji Todoroki, Endeavor. Ahora deberá aprender a convivir, no solo con él, sino también con sus otros dos delincuentes juveniles bajo su tutela. ¿Que ocurrió con la familia de Endeavor? ¿Qué historias llevan a cuestas los demás miembros de esta disfuncional familia armada a la fuerza por la burocracia del gobierno?


	8. Chapter 8

**¡ES PRIMERO DEL MES!**

**¡Y A TODOS MIS AMADOS ACOLITOS DEL MAL Y EL YAOI LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA AL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA!**

**Dioses, sé que toda la fanfarria puede ser algo ominosa pero no tienen idea de las ganas que tenía por actualizar. En serio, estoy pasando por un peculiar trecho de inspiración asi que tal vez por eso los capítulos me salieron más rápido que lo usual. Fue una tortura tener que esperar hasta ahora para poder subirlos T_T**

**Bueno, antes de pasar al capi (sé que todos se mueren por leer y dejar sus reviews) en caso de que se perdieran mi aviso en el DOC anterior, a partir de este momento decidí mover las fechas de actualización al 1 de cada mes (mas dos o tres días en caso de que caiga fin de semana ;) Siendo claros en eso nos les quitare más tiempo, espero que disfruten el capítulo nuevo y no olviden dejar su review al final.**

**Los Reviews son parte esencial de la dieta de un buen escritor. Si no tengo comida no como, si no como me muerto, y si me muero el fic queda inconcluso XD (y no, esto no cuenta como chantaje)**

_Capitulo 6:_

"_¿Mal Entendido o Suerte?"_

Verano. La mejor época del año para las tiendas, luego de navidad claro. Especialmente para los Arcades, donde todos los chicos de secundaria y preparatoria invertían la mayor parte de su tiempo libre junto con todo el capital que podían sacar de sus padres. O en el caso de Izuku, de su custodio. Estaba lavando los platos de desayuno esa mañana cuando de repente le llego un mensaje a su celular. Era Kirishima invitándolo a dar una vuelta en el centro comercial por la tarde. Era exactamente el tipo de actividad adolescente de la cual él solía mofarse. Pero la verdad era que no tenía mejores planes, y no quería que al verle desocupado Hatsume lo convirtiera en su muñeco de pruebas. De nuevo.

-Aunque no me salve de su lista de compras-Agrego mientras miraba la nota donde Hatsume había anotado un montón de piezas que necesitaba-¿Que se supone que está armando? ¿Un sable de luz?

-No sabía que te gustara Star Wars- ¡Wouh! ¡Soy yo!-Todo fue tan rápido que cuando reacciono Kirishima ya estaba en el piso con una rodilla en el cuello-Bro, eres demasiado paranoico.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que es vivir en un albergue?-Inquirió Izuku mientras le ayudaba a levantarse-Nunca le llegues por la espalda a un huérfano.

-Ah-Por su expresión era obvio que Kirishima ahora se sentía culpable. Con eso Izuku se daba por satisfecho-Yo-

-No es nada-Atajo el ojiverde con una risa malvada-¿Me acompañas a comprar esto?-Inquirió levantando la lista de Hatsume. Solo mera retórica, con toda esa culpa Izuku podía invitarlo a robar un banco y aun así Kirishima diría que sí.

-¡Claro!

-"_Nunca falla_"-Pensó divertido mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la tienda de electrónica. Donde, al parecer, Hatsume era bien conocida ya que el vendedor reconoció la letra y hasta le hizo un descuento a Kirishima. Quien se ofreció a pagar única y exclusivamente porque era un buen amigo y no porque quisiera limpiar su consciencia aun culpable.

-¿Entonces, a donde quieres ir?-Pregunto el pelirrojo al salir.

-Depende, ¿cuánto dinero te queda?-Sugirió Izuku con cierta saña. Entonces se fijo en como las orejas del chico estaban tan rojas como su cabello-Ya, lo que dije antes no era en serio. ¿Puedes olvidarlo?

-Es que-

-Todos tienen problemas y la vida es un asco, pero no por eso te vas a convertir en la madre caridad-Espeto el peliverde-Ya supéralo y vamos por una soda.

Tras esa afirmación el pelirrojo no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en el chico que caminaba a su lado, con la barbilla en alto y los ojos cerrados con las manos en sus bolsillos. Jamás se atrevería a decir que comprendía las emociones de Midoriya, apenas si lograba seguirle el paso a su actitud sarcástica y sus comentarios hirientes; pero en cierta forma le admiraba. Era el tipo de sujeto que se aferraba a su ética, por muy dudosa que esta fuera; seguía sus propias reglas sin importarle la opinión de los demás pero siempre intentando no molestarles, no demasiado al menos y solo provocarles un poco.

-"_Pero de alguna forma, se siente muy distante..._-Pensaba el pelirrojo mientras caminaban por la plaza de comida del centro comercial-_Siempre se mantiene al margen_"-Concluyo recordando que el peliverde rara vez le sostenía la mirada más de dos segundos.

Pasaron frente a varios locales intentando decidir donde sentarse cuando Kirishima de repente se detuvo frente a un colorido letrero que exponía un menú en tiza:

-Ey entremos aquí-Sugirió, haciendo de paso que Izuku tuviera que detenerse y voltear ya que se había adelantado un poco. Kirishima pudo notar como el ojiverde le miraba fijamente un instante antes de proceder a evaluar el local que propuso. Aunque toda respuesta que pudo recibir fue un simple encogimiento de brazos.

-Te gusta lo hipster ¿eh?-Murmuro Izuku cuando se sentaron a la barra, en alusión a que todo el estilo del lugar tenía ese estilo de moda urbano que estaba tan de moda entre los jóvenes. Y ahí estaba, esa actitud desafiante y hasta un poco burlona que el ojiverde gustaba de hacer gala.

-No realmente-Respondió sonriente-Pero venden unas buenas malteadas de fruta, y los batidos de proteína son realmente buenos. Aunque Kaminari siempre ordena de esos muffins de crema...

-Se ven buenos-Comento Izuku mirando a la bandeja que Kirishima apuntaba.

-Katsuki nunca quiere venir, dice que detesta la decoración y el olor a hippie-Se quejó el pelirrojo dejando caer sus hombros al tiempo que miraba la carta.

-¿Katsuki?-Inquirió Izuku algo confundido-No pensé que nadie llamara a Bakugo por su nombre.

-Estudiamos juntos desde jardín de niños, creo que soy el único que lo hace-

-No me refería a eso-Atajo el peliverde, de paso dejando al pelirrojo con la incógnita puesto que en ese momento se acercó una de las empleadas del local para tomarles la orden.

Pero mientras esperaban a que llevaran sus batidos Kirishima observo como el peliverde revisaba su teléfono y hacia una expresión un tanto extraña; pero cuando se atrevió a preguntar si pasaba algo, solo recibió por respuesta una sonrisa. Propia de un niño quien acaba de romper el florero de porcelana de la casa pero que logro atribuirle la culpa a su hermano menor.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Por otro lado, en la recepción de la Oficina de Todoroki su asistente se encargaba de arreglar una serie de documentos mientras adentro su jefe atendía un importante video conferencia. Algo acerca de una compañía rival cuyo dueño quería hacer una oferta a Endeavor. Justo había guardado la última carpeta de documentos cuando el teléfono a la derecha de su escritorio comenzó a timbrar.

-Vale vale, denme un segundo...-Se tomo un momento para escribir por el chat privado de la empresa para pedirle a Servicios Generales que le llevaran un café. Entonces tomo la bocina y finalmente contesto a la llamada-Oficina central de Security Flare Corp... Ah, hola superintendente...-Un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus pulmones tras escuchar aquella voz y al adivinar el mensaje-Si. Comprendo. Enviaremos a alguien a recogerle... Si, ira él. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo. ¡Comprensivo un rábano!-Espeto apenas hubo colgado la bocina del teléfono-Maldito acosador con influencias legales.

¿Dónde estaba su café? Como fuera, tenía que informar a su jefe de ello con o sin su tan ansiada cafeína. Tomo una hoja de papel y anoto el mensaje. Por suerte no era demasiado largo, de hecho era tan breve que hasta podría resultar ínfimo. Por desgracia, ese simple papelito azul entraba justo en esa pequeña lista de condiciones bajo las cuales Mandalay tenía permitido entrar en la oficina de Endeavor durante una reunión.

-...-Abrió las puertas de la oficina con cuidado, desde allí podía ver a su jefe sentado en su gran escritorio observando su laptop. Enji apenas le dedico una pequeña mirada a su asistente por sobre la pantalla antes de regresarla al hombre cuya vos apenas era un ruido de fondo para los oídos de Mandalay. La mujer solo se acerco y deslizo rápidamente el memo sobre la mesa, al lado derecho de la laptop.

"_Togata está en la comisaria"_

Aquellas simples palabras escritas en tinta negra parecían brillar como luces de neón sobre su escritorio. Las pequeñas flamas que eran el bigote de su jefe chispearon y rápidamente se convirtieron en esa barba con candado que solía usar cuando estaba tenso. Menos mal que Mandalay había logrado resistir la tentación de escribir un "de nuevo" en la nota.

-Discúlpeme, señor Iida...-Dijo entrelazando las manos sobre su escritorio. Mandalay pudo ver como su jefe comenzaba a regular su respiración junto con la fuerza de sus nudillos apretados-Acabo de recibir un mensaje urgente, ¿podríamos posponer esta reunión? Su oferta es interesante, quisiera escuchar los detalles más adelante.

-Comprendo, las emergencias son nuestro pan diario-Respondió el hombre en la pantalla con una agradable sonrisa y hasta un dejo de humor-Debe ser grave si usted debe tratarla en persona.

-Agradezco su comprensión. Una vez más discúlpeme por este desplante-Agrego el pelirrojo haciendo una respetuosa inclinación con la cabeza-Mi asistente concretara una reunión lo antes posible.

-La esperare con ansias...

-Buenas tardes, señor Iida-Saludo Mandalay reemplazando a su jefe frente a la pantalla-Mi nombre es Mandalay, soy la asistente del señor Todoroki.

Mientras dejaba a su secretaria a cargo del asunto, Enji se encamino hacia el perchero donde colgaba su abrigo y lo tomo justo para dirigirse hacia la puerta y posteriormente al elevador. Todo el camino, desde la planta baja por el estacionamiento y luego por la autopista, transcurrió en un profundo silencio en la mente de Enji. Los sonidos de fondo, ya fueran del tránsito o el bullicio de la ciudad, eran opacados por la sonora respiración del pelirrojo. El profundo silencio en su mente era producto de la determinación a no hacerse ninguna idea errónea antes de llegar a la comisaria; así como sus ejercicios de respiración para mantener la calma. No era la primera vez que debía lidiar con los problemas en los que su custodiado mayor tendía a meterse. Esa era la razón por la que le agradaba Midoriya, el chico parecía tener el suficiente sentido común como para evitar los problemas si podía. Y Hatsume apenas salía de su habitación, por lo que mientras mantuviera su extintor cargado no había mucho de qué preocuparse. Pero Mirio. Ese cabeza dura, se metía en suficientes problemas como para cubrir a los otros dos.

-Bienvenido-Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que apenas reacciono cuando estuvo de pie frente a la recepcionista de la jefatura-¿Puedo ayudarle?

-Vengo por Togata, Mirio Togata.

-Yo me encargo, Mimi-Una tercera voz los interrumpió. Justo al mismo instante en que Enji volvía a encender sus hombros, elevando considerablemente la temperatura interior.

-¡Superintendente!-La joven recepcionista, de cabello castaño amarrado en un moño y lentes de montura se irguió de golpe para hacer una reverencia-Etto-

-Está bien, Endeavor-san y yo somos viejos amigos-Comento el apuesto muchacho rubio. Vestía un traje sencillo: pantalones de mezclilla de bota recta, mocasines color café al igual que el cinturón con hebilla dorada, su camisa de manga larga era de un blanco intachable y un chaleco sin mangas color café lucia bastante bien su persona. Lo más destacable de su persona con su rango eran dos cosas: su cabello rubio corto peinado hacia atrás lucia bastante rebelde, así como su sonrisa juguetona, y el gran par de alas de plumaje carmesí que mantenía replegadas a su espalda-¿Cierto?

-Acabemos con esto, Hawk-Espeto cortante el pelirrojo poniendo marcha tras él superintendente.

-Valla, podrías intentar ser un poco más cálido, Endeavor-san-Espeto el rubio mientras caminaban por un pasillo lleno de puertas. Si Enji no se equivocaba esas eran las salas de interrogatorio-Puse a tu chico en una de estas, una celda habría sido demasiado.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-Inquirió Todoroki directamente.

-¿Lo discutimos con una taza de té?-Sugirió Hawk, girando con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Solo para encontrarse la expresión ceñuda de Endeavor-Are...

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías-

-Solo fue un pequeño incidente aislado-Comento el rubio deteniéndose antes una de las puertas-Algo sobre el robo a un mini mercado, arrestaron a varios chicos que estaban cerca. El tuyo solo tuvo mala suerte de estar cerca del lugar, es todo un malentendido... ¿Ne?-Agrego mientras metía la llave en la cerradura pero dedicándole una afilada mirada a Todoroki por sobre su hombro-Tuvo suerte de que yo lo conociera, el supervisor quería procesarlo por su expediente pero lo convencí de dejármelo a mí.

-Te lo agradezco-En momentos así Todoroki realmente debía prestar atención a sus flamas. Hawk era de las pocas personas que lograban esa clase de efecto sobre su persona: el querer quemarlo todo a su alrededor. Verle resultaba muy contraproducente.

-¡No es nada! ¡No es nada!-Espeto el rubio con una enorme e infantil sonrisa de satisfacción-¡Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, Endeavor-san!

En el interior de la celda de interrogatorios, Mirio se encontraba recostado en la silla inclinada hacia atrás y con sus pies sobre la mesa. Había podido escuchar parcialmente la conversación de los adultos en el pasillo. Detestaba estar en la comisaria, ya fuera en una celda o no, le traía pésimos recuerdos. Pero le divertía de sobremanera ver a su custodio ser presa del superintendente Hawk; ese cerebro de pájaro era capaz de fastidiarlo de formas que Mirio ni siquiera era capaz de rozar.

Fuera como fuera, admitía que le debía una a Hawk. El muy idiota había dicho que solo había estado en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Lo cual era cierto, parcialmente. Él no había participado en el robo. Solo era el encargado de vigilar la ruta de escape, en caso de que viniera la policía. Solo había tenido la mala suerte de que una patrulla pasara por ahí antes de lo esperado.

-Vamos, Togata-kun ya vinieron por ti...-Anuncio el superintendente abriendo la puerta, casi totalmente bloqueada por su custodio. Pero no le preocupaba tanto ese detalle, sabia como engañar a Todoroki. Lo que realmente le preocupaba, y eso si le provocaba escalofríos, era tener que darle la cara a su jefe por su metida de pata.

Cielos, casi deseaba dejarse hundir en las profundidades de la oscuridad.

_Continuara..._

**Era obvio que iba a salir Hawk, después de todo es uno de los personajes con los cuales Endeavor ha tenido una mayor interacción en la historia original. Asi que dije "por qué no" Solo que esta ves tendremos a un Hawk mucho más misterioso y envuelto en muchas más capas. Y hablando de capas, ¿Cuántas creen que tendremos que pelar para poder llegar a ver la verdad de cada uno de nuestros queridos protagonistas? ¿Qué secretos tiene Mirio? ¿Qué pasado oculta Enji? ¿Qué le paso a Mei? ¿Qué oculta Izuku? Además ¿podremos ver más de sus compañeros de escuela? ¿O que eventos tendrán lugar antes de que finalice el verano?**

**Háganme saber todas sus dudas, teorías y comentarios en sus reviews. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o petición con gusto las tendre en cuenta. Recuerden que los reviews son importantes (nuevamente, esto no debe ser interpretado como un chantaje XD)**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Mis amados Acólitos y, por supuesto, mis sexis Súcubas yaoistas! Iniciamos un año nuevo con un pequeño retraso. **_**Mea culpa, **_**estaba de viaje y donde me encontraba no tenía acceso a una computadora.**

**Pero ya volvi y quiero decir: ¡FELIZ AÑO! (felicitaciones, cumplidos, buenos deseos, etcétera, etcétera...) y debo decir que ¡SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO!**

**...**

**Jmm, esperaba un par de golpes luego de eso. Tal vez exagere con los calmantes en el café de mis otras personalidades XD (¿Es normal que no sienta las cejas? ¿Ni la otra mitad de mi cuerpo?)**

**Pero ya en serio chicos. Incluso si omitimos ese pequeño año de hiatus en el cual ni siquiera me asome a los fics jejeje llevamos ya dos años con esta (y todos mis demás fics en proceso) linda historia. Y aunque realmente disfruto escribiéndolas llegue a un punto donde quiero crecer como escritor y concentrarme en mis historias originales. Créanme tengo los esquemas de un montón de OC´s y de muchas historias nuevas que les van a encantar, en caso de que quieran seguir leyéndome.**

**¡Ey tranquilos! ¡Tranquilos...! Retrocedan un poco, calmen su respiración y muy lentamente aléjense del A.C.B... ¿Ya? ¿Todos bien?**

**NO estoy dando los fics por "CANCELADOS" ni nada parecido. Lo que digo es que finalmente entramos en la carrera de ¡LOS! ¡ULTIMOS! ¡CAPITULOS!**

**Oh dioses eso se sintió muy bien jejejeje ahora entiendo a los narradores de televisión XD**

**Y solo para no dejarlos con la intriga les recuerdo que dije que sería el último año ¿no? Eso significa que literalmente ¡serán los últimos 12 capítulos! Oh a quien quiero engañar, llevar la cuenta regresiva solo aumenta aun más la intriga de la trama jojojojo**

**Que malote soy XD**

**Ahora sí, vallamos a la recapitulación antes de llegar al capítulo nuevo:**

_Capitulo 7:_

"_Rapto y Complot"_

Para el final de la tarde, mientras Todoroki aun estaba en la comisaria recogiendo a Mirio, Midoriya y Kirishima habían recorrido ya todo el centro comercial; vieron vitrinas y entraron en algunas tiendas de ropa, Izuku se dejo arrastrar a la tienda de artículos deportivos donde Kirishima no pudo resistirse a comprar un par de pesas para tobillos nuevas, incluso el ojiverde no pudo resistirse a ver con algo de interés unos visores para nieve. Tuvieron una pequeña partida de hockey de aire, en la que vale agregar Izuku arraso contra el pelirrojo con un puntaje de noventainueve a uno, ese último punto lo cedió Izuku por piedad. Luego de eso regresaron a la plaza de comida donde almorzaron unas hamburguesas con papas, Izuku reafirmo su opinión de que Kirishima tenía dientes de tiburón. Luego de eso fue el turno de Midoriya para arrastrar al pelirrojo a una tienda, en este caso una librería:

-Jmm-Aunque, mientras el ojiverde se concentraba en leer el prologo en uno de los libros no se dio cuenta de cómo un par de ojos carmesís le miraban atentamente.

-¿Crees que tengan algunos mangas?-Pregunto Kirishima mientras paseaban entre los estantes.

-No si es una librería decente-Comento el ojiverde que iba adelante.

-Eres demasiado estricto. Tienes que aprender a relajarte-

-Para eso vine aquí-Dijo Izuku, de repente deteniéndose mirando en dirección a uno de los estantes superiores donde algo pareció capturar su atención. Kirishima se paró a su lado y miro en la misma dirección.

-¿Te gustan?-Inquirió al ver que era el lugar donde se exhibían las cajas de rompecabezas, especialmente de esas que exhibían un número piezas de no menos de cuatro dígitos.

-Son muy caros-Respondió sencillamente el otro comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-No respondiste a la pregunta...-Murmuro Kirishima para sí mismo. Quince minutos después ambos iban saliendo del local, el pelirrojo observando curioso la portada del libro nuevo que había comprado su compañero-"Crimen y Castigo" de Fio... ¿Fiodoru?

-Fiodor Dostoievski-Atajo Izuku ante la incapacite de su compañero para pronunciar correctamente el nombre del autor. Aunque en su defensa, los vocablos europeos se dificultaban un poco para ellos-Es inglés, si no me equivoco.

-El titulo es algo, crudo...-Comento Kirishima regresando el tomo a la bolsa. Para su sorpresa pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como su acompañante soltaba una pequeña risa-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

-Ya es algo tarde, tengo que estar de regreso para antes de la cena-De repente el peliverde pareció reparar en un detalle-Hoy es viernes ¿no?-Kirishima asintió con la cabeza-Ah, tengo tiempo para una hamburguesa mas...

-¿Que tiene que ver que sea viernes?-Pregunto curioso el pelirrojo.

-Todoroki siempre llega tarde los viernes. No tenemos idea de a dónde va, pero no es algo de trabajo-Agrego con un encogimiento de hombros.

Media hora después cuando se despidió de Kirishima en la estación de autobuses, estaba comenzando a considerar regresar a pie o esperar al autobús cuya ruta lo dejara cerca de la casa. Justo estaba comenzando a contar el cambio en sus bolsillos para pagar el pasaje cuando vio un conocido copete rubio caminar por la acera opuesta de la calle; al parecer él no era el único que se aprovechaba del horario de los viernes para salir un poco más tarde.

-Jmm, _"¿A dónde irá?"-_Se pregunto mentalmente mientras le seguía con la mirada. Y aunque una parte de él estaba muy tentada a seguirle y conseguir algo de información, solo con fines chantajistas claro, le había prometido a Hatsume que regresaría con sus piezas y que verían ese maratón del Discovery Channel sobre autos. No que fuera gran fan de la ingeniería como la pelirosa pero al menos podía disfrutar de un buen documental.

Media hora más tarde, mientras Izuku preparaba palomitas en el microondas de la casa, Todoroki venia cruzando el umbral de entrada a la cocina. Lucia agobiado como cada viernes, cosa que el ojiverde se aseguraba de señalar en voz alta. También era usual que el pelirrojo respondiera con un bufido, dejara su maletín sobre el comedor y fuera directo al refrigerador para sacar algo frio de beber.

-Es tarde para comida chatarra-Señalo mientras se serbia un vaso de jugo de frutas e Izuku sacaba las palomitas del horno.

-Oh por favor, solo por esta vez-Intento sonar convincente Izuku-Un maratón no es un maratón sin comida chatarra. Y mañana es sábado no hay que levantarse temprano.

-Afff-Suspiro el pelirrojo antes de poner marcha fuera de la cocina-Mantengan el volumen bajo.

-¡Claro!-Justo como había esperado. Todoroki usualmente era más difícil de convencer, pero los viernes siempre estaba demasiado cansado como para intentar discutir.

Mientras terminaba de preparar las palomitas Izuku seguía preguntándose que podría ser aquello que hacía a su custodio llegar tarde cada viernes tan fatigado. El sujeto era duro, resultaba difícil pensar en algo que pudiera drenar su energía de aquella manera. Pero el pitido del microondas anunciaba que sus bocadillos estaban listos, ya solo quedaba ir al refrigerador por las sodas que había puesto a enfriar:

-Muévete-Justo estaba rebuscando entre el contenido cuando la vos de Togata a su espalda casi le hace saltar por la sorpresa. Pero él no se dejaba amedrentar fácilmente:

-Parece que alguien esta de- ¡Wouhh!-Solo que cuando se giro, sodas en mano, no esperaba encontrar al rubio con tan grande cardenal en la cara. Lo suficiente como para acabar con sus intenciones de fastidiar-¿Que te paso?

-Me caí en la acera-Fue toda la explicación del rubio estirando su brazo para sacar una bolsa de chicharos congelados del congelador.

-Aja, y mis padres fueron a comprar leche y cigarrillos-Rebatió con sarcasmo el ojiverde. Aunque el rubio solo bufo en respuesta antes de salir de la cocina con la bolsa de chicharos sobre su cara-"_Jmm, debió ser una buena paliza si esta de malas"_-Pensó con un dejo de diversión. Aunque una parte de él no podía evitar el escalofrió de pensar sobre quien sería lo bastante apto como para dejar un enorme moretón en alguien capaz de atravesar muros.

-¡Midoriya rápido! ¡Ya va a comenzar!-Mejor se daba prisa si es que no quería darle una excusa a Hatsume de usar esa pistola de redes que le ayudo a probar el otro día.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Pero mientras Izuku y Hatsume se preparaban para un maratón de documentales, Todoroki intentaba relajarse leyendo en su cama y Mirio se miraba al espejo sin camisa evaluando todos los moretones que no se podían por ver por la ropa, muy lejos en el distrito industrial de la ciudad se llevaban a cabo las tan famosas peleas secretas. Eventos clandestinos donde los participantes luchaban con sus particularidades hasta dejar inconsciente o incapacitados a sus rivales, todo por un jugoso premio en metálico mientras los espectadores tenían sus propias ganancias en apuestas.

Eran el tipo de incidentes que la policía perseguía incansablemente sin grandes avances. Después de todo casi todas las bandas criminales se encargaban de organizar sus propias peleas por lo que era un trabajo interminable. Y de entre todos los delincuentes organizados de la ciudad los R-Strokes eran de los más peligrosos. No solo sus números les hacían un blanco considerable para la policía sino también el estilo tan variado de comportamiento de sus cabezas de grupo: violentos, calculadores o taimados. Nunca se sabía que esperar cuando te cruzabas con algunos de ellos.

-¿Cuánto va hasta ahora?-

-Las apuestas han estado altas esta noche, señor. Casi logramos doblar las ganancias de la semana pasada-

-Bien, eso casi compensa el fiasco de Spinner y su grupo-Sentado en la cima de la sala de control observando todo se hallaba el líder de los R-Strokes. Un hombre misterioso que siempre se ocultaba en las sombras vigilando de cerca a sus subordinados-Hablando de eso-

-No se preocupe, jefe-Acoto su mano derecha-No volverá a caminar en un buen tiempo.

-Eso no quita que por su culpa tengamos al superintendente encima, de nuevo-Espeto molesto el jefe-Tendremos que retrasar el plan por eso. Mmm tal vez no debí ser tan duro con Togata.

-De hecho, jefe...

-Escúpelo-Ordeno el líder con brusquedad-Detesto cuando te pones misterioso.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez solo tendríamos que mover el objetivo del plan-Sugirió el delincuente con malicia-Uno al que podríamos sacar al menos el triple de ganancias.

-¿Y quién es esa pequeña mina de oro?

-Alguien no querrá verse envuelto en otro escándalo "familiar"-

-Jmmm, no puedo decir que no me agrada la idea-Murmuro el líder frotando su mentón-Pero sería un riesgo muy grande tocar a uno de los suyos...

-No si lo hacemos con uno de los nuevos-Acoto su subordinado levantando uno de sus dedos.

-Ohh...-Fue solo un instante el que necesito para comprender las verdaderas intenciones de aquel plan y su respuesta inmediata fue una enorme carcajada-¡Me encanta!

Ciertamente podrían sacar una jugosa recompensa con un solo golpe. Ahora solo era cuestión de hacer una pequeña decisión entre dos posibles blancos, y de informar a su infiltrado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Ya que el grupo de titulares del dojo estaban seleccionados, y la fecha del torneo de verano se acercaban, los entrenamientos de Todoroki se habían vuelto mucho más exigentes. Por no mencionar que los titulares debían hacer prácticas extras especiales luego de las regulares:

-¡Por lo menos abre una maldita ventana!-Lo que significaba tener que soportar durante dos horas extras estar en un salón cerrado con el radiador con piernas.

-¡Todo está en la mente! ¡Regresa a la formación!-Espeto Todoroki defendiendo con su cuerpo a toda costa los seguros de las ventanas que Izuku trataba de abrir. Una escena que se había vuelto relativamente frecuente en los últimos días; tanto así que sus compañeros comenzaban a encontrarla divertida. Por no mencionar lo impresionante de ver a un enano como Izuku plantarle cara a un mastodonte de 1,95 metros de estatura.

-¿Crees que esta vez lo logre?-Que ya incluso comenzaban a apostar.

-Yo digo que alcanzara la ventana pero no el seguro-Para el final del entrenamiento Kirishima había ganado una malteada de proteínas y Kaminari lloraba su efectivo perdido.

Para el medio día Endeavor ya se había ido a la oficina e Izuku estaba con su nuevo grupo de amigos disfrutando de las últimas semanas de verano. Una costumbre que había tomado los últimos días, mas por motivo de lo mucho que le gustaba fastidiar a Bakugo que por ser sociable. Aunque admitía que se la pasaba bastante bien con sus compañeros: solían ir a pasar su tiempo libre en el Arcade, donde Izuku tenía talento para el juego de golpear al topo. También les gustaba ir al parque que quedaba cerca del gimnasio, era un buen lugar para relajarse a la sombra de un árbol tomando o comiendo algo frio.

Solo que esa tarde ocurrió un evento por demás extraño para los más jóvenes:

-¡Midoriya!-Cuando los muchachos estaban comenzando a considerar la idea de ir a cualquier lugar con aire acondicionado, Togata apareció de la nada haciendo que todos terminaran retrocediendo por la sorpresa:

-¡Maldita sea, Togata!-Espeto Izuku con el corazón acelerado-¡¿Que demon-

-¿Alguien te ha seguido?-Atajo el rubio dándole alcance en dos zancadas y sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo.

-...-Nunca había visto una expresión así en el rubio. Dejando de lado el cardenal en su cara, sus ojos apremiantes delataban su ansiedad y hasta un dejo de preocupación, ¿o acaso era miedo? Además, mirando un poco más de cerca, podía apreciarse su ropa de pandillero mal acomodada y el sudor escurriendo de su cuello y cara. Era obvio que venía de correr-¿Que está ocurriendo?-Pregunto con seriedad.

-¡Responde!-Rebatió bruscamente el ojiazul.

-¡No, nadie!-Esta vez fue el turno del ojiverde para ser rudo. Además que en ese mismo momento Kirishima se interpuso bruscamente entre ambos haciendo que Togata soltara su agarre en el brazo de Izuku:

-¡Oe, ¿qué te pasa?!-Inquirió enojado-¡Esa no es forma de pedir las cosas!

-¡Tú no te metas!-Rebatió enojado el rubio. Y por un instante Izuku pensó que terminarían peleando, pero a juzgar por la manera en que Togata miraba a su alrededor y como apretaba los puños era innegable que algo mas le tenía preocupado-¡Maldicion!-Sin nada mas el rubio dio media vuelta y emprendió la marcha con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero:

-Cielos, ¿cuál es su problema?

-Chicos, me tengo que ir-Dijo de repente Izuku tomando su mochila y apresurándose en seguir al rubio:

-¡Oeh Midoriya!

-¡Es una emergencia nos veremos mañana!-Agrego el ojiverde dando media vuelta para despedirse con un gesto de la mano y su mejor falsa sonrisa. Si algo malo llegaba a ocurrir al menos eso aseguraría que esos tres testificaran que todo estaba bien antes de separarse-¡Oye Togata, espera!-Pero regresando al asunto intrigante en cuestión, se apresuro en dar alcance a su compañero de vivienda. Aunque tratara de disimular al caminar era obvio que el rubio llevaba prisa:

-¿Que quieres?-Inquirió enojado. Otra prueba de que algo malo debía estar ocurriendo: Togata nunca era tan serio ni honesto con sus emociones. Normalmente se refugiaba tras una fachada juguetona y fastidiosa.

-Saber que está pasando-Espeto Izuku cortándole el paso. Ambos quedaron parados a mitad de la acera, llevando a cabo un duelo de miradas tan agresivas que la mayoría de los transeúntes se cambiaban del lado de la calle o se arriesgaban a dar un rápido rodeo:

-Nada que te importe-Espeto ceñudo Togata.

-¡Ah claro que me importa!-Rebatió el ojiverde-Si es algo tan grave como para que vengas corriendo a buscarme en definitiva me involucra.

-Haz lo que quieras-Izuku intento detenerle, pero su mano solo pasó a través del brazo de Togata que parecía revisar impaciente su teléfono-Maldita sea, porque no puede conservar un celular...

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos Izuku se dedico a seguir muy de cerca los pasos de Togata. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo aquello, especialmente por la ruta que estaban tomando. El ojiverde tenía la sensación de estar tomando un camino familiar, pero fue cuando vio algo tirado entre unos botes de basura que finalmente pudo unir los puntos:

-¡Aggh!-Por su parte Mirio termino tropezando cuando algo grande y pesado le golpeo la cabeza desde atrás. Lo suficiente como para voltearse y golpear a Midoriya lo bastante fuerte como para dejarle inconsciente y que le dejara en paz. Solo que apenas girar se vio sujeto del cuello de su chaqueta:

-¡Me vas a decir ahora que está ocurriendo o te dejare otro moretón igual!-Bramo furioso el menor de ojos verdes apretando su agarre:

-¡¿Qué te pasa ahora?!-Gracias a su Don Mirio fue capaz de tomar distancia, aunque ahora estaba parado a mitad de la acera con el torso descubierto.

-¡Esa es la mochila de Hatsume!-Espeto Izuku, arrojando la ropa del rubio y señalando a la maleta que le había arrojado a la cabeza a Togata segundos antes-¡Y a menos que quieras que llame a Todoroki me vas a explicar que está ocurriendo!-Amenazo sacando su celular.

-¡Chts!-Era obvio que Midoriya no estaba blofeando, además el descubrimiento de la dichosa mochila confirmaba sus temores. Por lo que le hizo señas a Midoriya para que le siguiera a un callejón donde nadie más pudiera oírles-Los R-Strokes han estado planeando un golpe muy-

-No me interesan los detalles-Espeto Izuku interrumpiéndolo al tiempo que pateaba una lata-Solo me interesa saber donde esta Hatsume.

-¡Fue secuestrada de acuerdo!-Soltó con brusquedad el rubio mientras volvía a ponerse su camisa-Pensé que esa llamada de anoche era solo una broma del idiota de Droy. Pero alguien pensó que raptar a uno de los delincuentes al cuidado de Endeavor sería un mejor plan-

-Hasta yo sé que es una idea estúpida-Acoto Izuku con rabia.

-¿Tú crees? Todoroki ya tiene mala fama por su matrimonio fallido y la demanda de su ex-Acoto Mirio ajustándose las mangas de su chaqueta-No querrá que la prensa se entere que dejo que uno de sus custodiados fuera secuestrado por una banda criminal.

-Comprendo ese razonamiento, pero sigue siendo una estupidez-Opino el ojiverde cruzándose de brazos. Se tomo un minuto para cerrar los ojos y considerar la situación así como las posibilidades-¿Que pasaría si la policía se entera?-Inquirió sorprendentemente serio y taimado.

-Algo malo, sin duda-Respondió Mirio-Mi jefe está loco, y cuando Todoroki haga la conexión conmigo iré directo a la cárcel-Agrego peinando su cabello hacia atrás-Bueno Midoriya, fue un placer conocerte.

-¿En verdad vas a huir, cobarde?

-Oh por favor...-Espeto el rubio parándose a solo unos pasos de Izuku e inclinándose para mirarle directamente a la cara-Ahórrame el sermón de la familia. Solo somos un montón de inadaptados con los que un idiota trata de calmar su consciencia. ¿Por que debería importarme lo que le pase a ninguno de ustedes?

-No espero que te importemos-Acoto Izuku-Pero Hatsume me agrada, y no quiero que le ocurra nada. Así que voy a rescatarla.

-Buena suerte-Respondió Mirio con sorna adelantándose a Izuku:

-Tú vienes conmigo-Solo que no esperaba que el ojiverde le sujetara del borde trasero del pantalón.

-¿Crees que será la primera vez que corro por la calle en ropa interior?-Rebatió burlón Togata.

-¿Y desperdiciar la oportunidad de vengarte de quien te dejo esa marca en la cara? ¿Y de una vida cómoda con buena comida y techo gratis?-Sugirió irónico el ojiverde-Si huyes ahora tendrás que vivir en la calle. Y tarde o temprano te atraparan, cuando descubran que eres fugitivo y tu relación con este incidente iras directo a la cárcel. ¿Seguro que pensaste bien esto?

-¿Y tú?-Rebatió Mirio mordaz-Quiero escuchar tu gran plan, _Héroe..._-Agrego con burla.

-Con tu particularidad y mis ojos podremos sacar a Hatsume de donde la tengan-Explico Midoriya con sencillez-Todoroki no se entera, ninguno de nosotros pierde sus beneficios: ¿suena tan mal?

-Jmm-Por unos minutos los ojos azules de Mirio se dedicaron a evaluar fijamente la postura de Izuku. No parecía estar faroleando y su mirada tenía una tenacidad propia de cualquier delincuente. Pero se necesitaba más que eso para convencerle: lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas pero el ojiverde lo esquivo apenas inclinando su cabeza, y cuando Mirio lanzo una patada la detuvo fácilmente con ambas manos:

-¿Convencido?-Inquirió Izuku sin apartar la mirada de él:

-Una última cosa-Dijo con una media sonrisa-Esta gente es realmente peligrosa, y no saldremos de esto sin pelear...-Agrego clavando su dedo en el pecho de Izuku-¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida por una loca como Hatsume?

-Ah...-La verdad era que ni él estaba seguro. Pero al menos podía regodearse ante la idea de que si Togata aceptaba seguirle: entonces ambos eran tan idiotas como parecía-Pensé que no querías escuchar un sermón sobre la familia.

-¡JA!-Por toda reacción Mirio Togata soltó una enorme carcajada mientras palmeaba los hombros del chico de ojos verdes frente a él-¡Y yo que pensaba que solo eras un monigote! Bueno ya que, aprovechare para cobrarme un par de asuntos cuando lleguemos...

-¿Exactamente que tendremos que hacer?

-¿Recuerdas que dije que no saldríamos de esto sin pelear?

-Sería muy aburrido si no-

-Bueno, resulta que para entrar tendremos que pelear: literalmente-

-Por favor dime que no tendremos que usar disfraces-

-Sería muy aburrido si no-

_Continuara..._


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Ya es primero de mes! ¡Ya es primero de mes! ¡Ya es primero de mes!**

**¡Y yo aquí vengo a actualizar! ¡No rima para nada! ¡No rima para nada!**

**¡Pero a mí me da igual! ¡YEIH!**

**Bueno chicos y chicas, la tan esperada fecha de actualización al fin llego y no tienen idea de todas las sorpresas que su amadísimo autor, yo mero, les tengo preparadas, así que sin mucho preámbulo (ya que no quiero que me corten la luz a mitad de la actualización) pasemos de inmediato a la recapitulación de la historia hasta el momento.**

**En el capitulo anterior (uy nunca lo había escrito así... ¡me gu´ta!):**

**Seamos honestos, todos queremos ver hasta donde podrá llegar la **_**amistad**_** de Izuku con sus nuevos compañeros. Pero por ahora tendremos un par de capítulos cargados de mucha acción. Hatsume fue secuestrada por una pandilla que busca sacarle un buen dinero a Endeavor; pero antes de dar el aviso Izuku convence a Mirio de intentar ir a rescatarla ellos mismos.**

_Capitulo 8:_

"_Misión de Rescate-Parte I"_

Los disfraces no estaban tan mal.

Por un instante Izuku había temido que tuvieran que usar trajes estrafalarios salidos de las pesadillas de cualquier dibujante de manga, o peor aún, ropa interior de luchadores. Pero, por suerte, no fue así. Su disfraz consistía simplemente en ropa vieja muy gastada, una gorra de pesca y zapatos de estilo militar. Por otro lado Togata lucia los típicos jeans rasgados, una camiseta blanca y su chaqueta de cuero que le caracterizaba como un miembro de los R-Stroke.

El plan era simple, Mirio le llevaría a la vieja bodega donde serian las peleas aquella noche. Presentaría a Izuku como carne fresca y cuando se separaran cada uno intentaría encontrar a Hatsume para salir de allí. ¿Demasiado simple? Si. Pero era mejor algo sencillo, así podrían reaccionar a cualquier inconveniente con mayor facilidad que si tuvieran que apegarse a un elaborado plan de rescate.

-Recuerda...-Ya era muy entrada la noche cuando iban caminando por el muelle. Por suerte Izuku tenía el apoyo de uno de sus compañeros para cubrirle la espalda y decir que se había quedado en su casa; Togata, por otra parte, no era extraño que regresara tarde-Tienes que hacerlo divertido, entre mas dures en una pelea mejor-Durante el camino el rubio se había dedicado a darle todos los consejos que pudieran servirle al peliverde.

-Cada vez suena más a pelea de gladiadores, ¿cuándo sacan a los leones?-Comento sardónico el más bajo. Ganándose una mirada enojada por parte de su compañero-Ey, entiendo. No te preocupes por mí.

-No me importas tú-Rebatió enojado-Pero si te descubren también van a ir por mí. Así que no lo eches a perder-Agrego muy lentamente, como si hablara con un niño. Para entonces habían llegado a un enrejado que delimitaba el terreno de lo que parecía una antigua refinadora-No hay marcha atrás.

-Nunca ha sido una opción-

El interior del lugar era justo lo que se esperaba. Toda la maquinaria y restos oxidados de chatarra habían sido apilados formando una barricada que dejaba un espacio circular en mitad de todo; las plataformas aéreas que antes funcionaban para el desplazamiento del personal ahora cumplían la función de gradas para los asistentes, y a juzgar por la ubicación y los vidrios polarizados la sala de controles no había cambiado su propósito.

-¡Ghost!-Habían llegado a una clase de entrada internar que a Izuku le recordó particularmente a una perrera. Frente a esta estaba un sujeto de aspecto reptiliano con el típico peinado Punk que lucían todos los miembros de la banda. ¿Que no tenían gusto individual o era señal de sometimiento?-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que el lagarto fue estampado contra la pared de metal y levantado varios centímetros del suelo por la mano de Mirio que le sujetaba del cuello:

-¿Desde cuándo le debo explicaciones al imbécil que abre la puerta, Spinner?-Y de no haber estado del mismo lado el ojiverde habría temido quedarse junto a Togata. Parecía dispuesto a moler a golpes al tal Spinner. Pero solo le apretó el cuello un poco más antes de dejarle caer de culo. Entonces el mismo abrió la reja de par en par y se giro hacia Izuku-Aquí esta, niño: la entrada a las peleas clandestinas. A partir de aquí ya no es mi asunto-

-Puedo cuidarme solo-Espeto con frialdad cruzando el rustico marco de acero oxidado. No estaba seguro de que tan fiables eran las palabras de Mirio. Pero tanto si le ayudaba o como si realmente pensaba abandonarlo daba lo mismo.

Pero mientras Izuku se adentraba en la versión oriental del Club de la Pelea, Togata fue directo al viejo ascensor de servicio reservado exclusivamente para los organizadores y del "evento". Durante el corto trayecto no pudo más que seguir dándole vueltas a todo ese asunto: una buena parte él seguía gritándole que era mejor dar media vuelta y regresar, que enfrentarse a su jefe era una soberana estupidez. Era esa misma vocecita que le había acompañado siempre, que le había ayudado a sobrevivir en las calles y al maldito mundo donde le había tocado nacer. Pero ahora también estaba esta pequeña parte de él, una completamente desconocida hasta ahora, que no paraba de quejarse de lo molesto que sería tener que volver a dormir en las bancas de los parques y tener que sobrevivir con comida chatarra. Una vocecita que le instaba a tratar algo diferente, un nuevo enfoque.

-Aggg-Gimió cuando el elevador se detuvo y aun no lograba tomar una decisión.

-Ahh, Togata-san, que sorpresa...-La estancia a la que se abrían las puertas no tenía ni siquiera punto de comparación al resto de la edificación. Las paredes estaban relucientes al igual que el piso, la consola de mandos había sido removida dejando mucho más espacio libre para observar la arena de pelea y había un persistente aroma a desinfectante por todo el lugar.

-Hola jefe-Por el momento lo mejor era seguir la corriente y ver cómo iba todo. Esa era siempre la mejor táctica para sobrevivir a Overhaul. El sujeto era demasiado listo, demasiado cauto, cualquier paso en falso con él y acabarías hecho pedazos, y no figurativamente-Imagine que no le importaría dejarme ver desde aquí.

-Eso depende-Respondió el líder, con su voz ahogada a través de su inamovible mascarilla y sentado desde uno de los muebles que decoraban la estancia-¿Que tan bueno es el chico?

Lo sabía, claro que sí. Nada ocurría dentro de ese lugar sin que el líder estuviera informado y Mirio solo podía pretender que Izuku era solo otro novato deseoso de dinero fácil.

-No es fácil de derribar-Fue toda su respuesta, acompañada por una media sonrisa de seguridad.

-Pongámoslo a prueba-Overhaul estiro la mano para tomar un radio de sobre la mesa de centro-Quiero ver al nuevo y a Shooter.

-¡Oh vamos, jefe! Al menos déjeme ganar algo en la primera pelea, le aposte mucho-Protesto Mirio frotándose el cabello. Sus palabras eran falsas, su frustración verdadera. No podía creer que realmente estaba preocupado por el cabeza dura de Midoriya-"_Vamos niño, ¡ríndete!"_

Desde su lugar podía observar como las rejas a lados opuestos de la arena se abrían cual pelea de perros eran y dejaban entrar a los contendientes. Uno era el pequeño y escuálido chico de gorra, cabello verde y chaqueta de jean; el otro era un sujeto delgado que fácilmente alcanzaba los dos metros de estatura, no parecía particularmente fuerte pero su Quirk le hacia uno de los participantes del peligrosos de las peleas.

El sujeto podía convertir sus extremidades en cualquier arma de fuego: desde un revólver hasta un rifle de asalto de grado militar. Y como bono extra también era un maldito sádico que gustaba de acabar sus enfrentamientos con un solo tiro de alto calibre.

-¡...!-Aun a través del cristal podía escuchar el estruendo del publico aquella noche. Shooter había sacado un arma grande, y el imbécil de Midoriya solo seguía de pie frente a él con las manos en los bolsillos. ¡Sabía que era una mala idea! No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y desviar la cara cuando el sonido del disparo se escucho. Solo una par de segundos de silencio y entonces el estruendo regreso re-potenciado.

Nadie podía creerlo, el retador continuaba de pie, intacto y con un agujero humeante en el muro tras él. Abajo en la arena el tirador no podía creer lo que ocurría: el rifle fallo. También la escopeta de cañón recortado. Lo mismo con el mosquete y la AK-47. No importaba como o a donde apuntara, todos sus tiros siempre fallaban. Fue solo cinco minutos después que realmente estuvo en problemas:

-Las balas consumen el hierro de su cuerpo...-Arriba en la sala principal, Overhaul explicaba porque Shooter ya no podía disparar-Es por eso que siempre gana con un tiro-Abajo en la arena Izuku aprovecho el breve lapsus de confusión de su contrincante para arremeter contra él. Esquivo el golpe de un cañón de escopeta, se sujeto del mismo y con un salto con giro se posiciono en la espalda de su contrincante. Solo por esa ocasión agradeció a mentalmente a Todoroki por obligarle a asistir al dojo, solo necesito aferrarse al cuello del adulto con sus brazos y le estrangulo el tiempo suficiente para hacerle caer inconsciente. Para cuando el réferi le declaro ganador arriba en las gradas comenzó a sonar una nueva aclamación y hasta arriba Togata hacia grandes esfuerzos por contener aquel suspiro de alivio.

Debía reconocerlo, Midoriya no era solo palabras.

-Jah, tendré muchas ganancias hoy-Comento con una enorme sonrisa. En parte para engañar a su jefe, pero en realidad si había dejado dicho al encargado de las apuestas siempre apostarle al chico nuevo en su nombre. Un hombre tenía sus necesidades.

-Sí, trajiste a alguien muy interesante...-Murmuro Overhaul parándose junto a él frente al ventanal-¿Cual es su don?-Inquirió genuinamente interesado. Por primera respuesta recibió un genuino encogimiento de hombros:

-No tengo idea. Es muy reservado con eso-Explico el rubio-Dice que es un Quirkless, pero es obvio que oculta algo.

Fuera como fuera no podía quedarse allí demasiado tiempo. Necesitaba averiguar en qué lugar tenían a Hatsume, y en su experiencia había solo dos opciones: en alguna de las viejas oficinas que solían usar como depósitos, o abajo en las _perreras_ como llamaban al espacio donde los peleadores se reunían a esperar. Overhaul, tan obsesivo como lo era con la limpieza lo era también con el control. Tenía la necesidad compulsiva de tener siempre a su alcance a sus víctimas, así como a sus subordinados. Así que mientras Izuku buscada en la parte de abajo, Togata lo haría en los pisos superiores.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Marcaban ya las diez de la noche, y en sala de juntas de Flare Corp se encontraban reunidos Todoroki junto con Ryukyu y Mandalay revisando balances y otros datos administrativos tan densos que era imposible hacerles frente sin una buena dosis de cafeína en sus sistemas. Y aunque normalmente el buen humor no era una característica usual en el dueño de la empresa, aquella noche se encontraba particularmente irritable. Por mucho que quisiera disimularlo las llamas en sus hombros lo delataban; después de todo solo las encendía cuando estaba realmente tenso.

-Los proveedores quieren aumentar un doce porciento el precio-Mandalay se encontraba sentada a un lado de la larga mesa leyendo uno de los informes mientras frotaba el borde de su tasa sobre la mesa con su mano libre.

-¿Queee? Es la quinta vez que suben el precio-Al lado contrario frente a ella Ryukyu intentaba no rayar el barniz con sus uñas, también llamadas garras.

-Pues no renovaremos el contrato, pasaremos al proveedor secundario a principal para el siguiente trimestre-Espeto Todoroki impasible dejando caer su copia del informe sobre el resto.

-Jefe, no podemos solo-

-¡La decisión está tomada!-Ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas. Mandalay asintió y se excuso con salir un momento para ir al lavado. Dejando a su jefe y a su mano derecha en un breve descanso-No quiero una palabra al respecto-Y como era usual, Enji era muy bueno para adelantarse a los demás y a sus intenciones.

-Si está tan preocupado, solo llámelo-También era usual que Ryukyu ignorara sus designios con testarudez-Ya bastante malo es tener que trabajar hasta tarde, ahora para lidiar con su mal humor necesito un aumento.

-¡...!-Su mano derecha era de las pocas personas que no se amedrentaban ante su mirada encendida. Por lo que solo bufo frustrado antes de desviar la cara y la mirada al lado contrario de la mujer apoyando el mentón en su puño-No estoy preocupado.

-Aja-Por su parte la mujer dragón siempre disfrutaba de ver a su jefe en actitud tsundere. Pero era mejor no presionar demasiado. En momentos así la táctica mas segura era solo atacar el asunto por los lados-Es lindo que Izuku ya tenga amigos, y más aun que lo inviten a quedarse en casa. ¡Mis padres nunca me dejaron hacer una pijamada!

-Eso era mentira-Comento Todoroki luego de unos minutos de silencio. No era tan sorprendente que Midoriya se inventara una excusa para llegar tarde, más bien se había tardado. Lo que realmente le tenia de los nervios era que por alguna razón presentía que Togata estaba involucrado en todo aquello-Están tramando algo.

-¿Recuerda lo que discutimos la ultima vez, acerca de no imaginar siempre lo peor...? Este sería un buen momento para ponerlo en práctica.

-¡Grmm!-Un gruñido. Creíble o no eso era un avance en su actitud. Tal vez su compañera tenía razón y sus tendencias fatalistas solo resultaban en un montón de estrés innecesario. Lo mejor era confiar en el chico que no le había razones para pensar tan negativamente.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

O tal vez Ryukyu estaba equivocada y debería haber seguido su instinto y revisado en el GPS de su teléfono la ubicación de Izuku. Entonces habría visto que el peliverde no estaba en casa de un compañero, sino en el interior de una refinería supuestamente abandonada a mitad del muelle. Detalle que le habría obligado a, en serio de muy mala gana, llamar a Hawk y pedirle que enviara a alguien a revisar. Cosa que habría ameritado el envió de una patrulla, que luego habría solicitado refuerzos y concluido en una redad y operativo policial que habría podido ahorrarle a Midoriya y a Togata toda una batalla campal de supervivencia.

Pero ya que Enji intentaba adoptar un enfoque más positivo, eso se tradujo efectivamente en un montón de problemas para los chicos; Izuku tuvo que luchar una y otra vez, haciendo sus propias apuestas de trastienda buscando información para dar con el paradero de Hatsume. Pero no fue sino hasta su sexta pelea que finalmente consiguieron algo. Aunque el merito le correspondía a su compañero rubio:

-Está arriba...-Le dijo asomando la cara a través de la pared. Y Midoriya solo se dedicaba a asentir, después de todo estaba cubriéndolo con su cuerpo aparentando solo estar apoyándose de espaldas contra el muro. Eran muy cuidadosos de no levantar sospechas-Pero está muy cerca de donde está el jefe. Me matara apenas intente algo.

-¡Ahhh, que fastidio!-Dijo de repente Izuku cruzándose de brazos y hablando un poco más alto de lo necesario-Me habían dicho que se podía ganar buen dinero aquí, pero nadie apuesta por mi...-Prosiguió aparentando dirigirse al resto de peleadores presentes que le miraban con dagas en los ojos-¡Creo que tendré que arrojar a alguien contra el publico! ¿Algún voluntario?

-Estas demente-Murmuro Mirio con humor-La oficina donde la tienen esta a la derecha de la sala de control-Explico antes de desaparecer por la pared. Ese mocoso de cabello verde cada vez le caía mejor. Además, llevando unas cuentas rápidas también le había echo ganar una buena suma en el tablón de apuestas; pero como ya tenían un plan lo mejor era ir a recoger sus ganancias y esperar a que Midoriya hiciera su movimiento.

Así que durante la siguiente hora se dedico a solo ser un espectador más. Apoyándose en la baranda de una de las plataformas superiores observo atentamente todos los siguientes combates, genuinamente interesado. Cada vez sentía más y mas intriga respecto a su compañero de piso; su estilo de pelea era netamente defensivo. Siempre esperaba a que su contrincante moviera primero y reaccionaba en consecuencia. Era muy hábil para esquivar y contraatacar con golpes precisos.

-_"Hay algo raro..._-Pensó mientras le veía enfrentar a un polimorfo-_Es como si supiera lo que van a hacer"_-Midoriya no solo esquivaba, sino que siempre acababa en la posición exacta para devolver un golpe. De alguna forma lograba adelantarse a los movimientos de su contrincante. ¿Acaso poseía un Quirk de destreza? Tal vez sentidos mejorados, alguna clase de telepatía o velocidad aumentada. Esas parecían ser las opciones más plausibles. Pero aun no lograba explicarse porque ocultaba su don con tanta terquedad.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Hemos tenido una excelente noche de peleas!-El réferi pudo hacerse escuchar por sobre la multitud y Togata supo lo que significaba-Pero hemos llegado al momento que todos esperaban ¿no es cierto? ¡Que salga nuestro campeón!

_Continuara..._

**Bueno, lo admito, no hubo tanta acción en este capítulo como lo asegure al principio.**

**Fue más como un preámbulo para el siguiente capi. En que definitivamente tendremos una buena pelea y una excelente revelación. Se los aseguro XD**

**¿Qué clase de luchador será el Campeón? ¿Podrá Izuku seguir con el plan o deberá improvisar otra forma para rescatar a su amiga? ¿Mirio lo acompañara hasta el final o acabara por huir? ¿Endeavor se enterará de todo lo que ocurre? ¿O podrán regresar a casa y pretender que pasaron la noche en el deshuesadero? ¿Kirishima exigirá alguna explicación? ¿O todo acabara irremediable e inequívocamente mal al estilo Ley de Murphy?**

**Y recuerden, los reviews son parte fundamental de la alimentación de un autor.**

**¡Nos vemos en la actualización de Marzo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muy bien chicos primero quisiera pedirles que vayan directo a Youtube y coloquen a sonar la **_**Semper Fidelis.**_** Sé que siempre soy muy teatral con la fanfarria por las actualizaciones. Pero un poco de acompañamiento musical no estaría mal para variar XD**

**¡Y es que, **_**HOLAAAA**_**! ¡Este mes pude actualizar todos mis fics! ¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que es escribir NUEVE capítulos de nueve historias diferentes?, por lo que siempre me quedan faltando dos o tres fics que se retrasan. Y luego ustedes me quieren colgar por no actualizar, no que los culpe. Están en todo su derecho de querer matar al autor Jejeje ¡Pero solo vez en cuando, eh!**

**Y aun con el día extra del año bisiesto me sorprende que fuera justamente en el mes más corto el que pudiera lograr esto XD Pero en fin no vamos a hacer esto más largo de lo que ya es y pasemos a lo bueno:**

**Ya saben, cualquier opinión (buena, mala, constructiva, cartas bomba, **_**aulladores**_**...) es bienvenida en los reviews. ¡Nos leemos en las notas finales mis amores!**

_Capitulo 9:_

"_Misión de Rescate-Parte II"_

-Tienes que estar jodiendo-Y a pesar de su tono e incredulidad, la verdad era que Izuku encontraba toda aquella situación sumamente divertida. No, hilarante sería mucho más preciso. Estaba de pie, a mitad de una sucia arena rodeado de un montón de psicópatas apostando por ver quién apaleaba a quien. Ok, no era el lugar ni el momento idóneo para comenzar a desternillarse en carcajadas. Pero es que la cara del idiota de Bakugo en ese momento no tenía precio-¡¿De qué te ríes, bastardo?!

-¡...!-Izuku ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse erguido. Estaba en cuclillas, abrazándose el estomago que ya empezaba a doler de tanto reír y haciendo un gesto con la otra mano para que le esperaran. Incluso los espectadores comenzaban a murmurar y mirarse confundidos entre sí.

-¿Que está pensando?-Se pregunto Mirio desde su lugar.

-Ya... Ja, un... un segundo...-Finalmente el peliverde comenzaba a mostrar señales de recuperación.

Pero su contrincante no se caracterizaba precisamente por su paciencia. De por sí ya tenía una cuenta grande que saldar con ese idiota de las pecas. En el dojo no podía usar su Quirk, pero aquí en la arena las reglas eran diferentes. Se arrojo directo contra el ojiverde lanzando una fuerte explosión sobre él.

-¡Muérete!-Espeto jadeante y sonriente de su victoria. Solo que por respuesta solo recibió una risa ahogada mal disimulada. Poco a poco el humo de la explosión y el polvo fue disipándose hasta revelar que el ojiverde estaba de pie, apoyado en una pequeña saliente de espaldas al muro que les rodeaba y mirándole burlón completamente intacto:

-_"Dios, es tan fácil que da un poco de lastima"_-Pensó divertido viendo la mueca de aneurisma del chico frente a él. En cuanto vio que su próximo oponente seria Bakugo Katsuki no pudo más que sonreír triunfal: su don le brindaba la oportunidad perfecta para efectuar su plan. Y Katsuki era muy fácil de provocar.

Mientras tanto, arriba en las plataformas el rubio compañero de Izuku se concentraba en mirar atento al rededor. A juzgar por la forma en que el ojiverde provocaba a su contrincante resultaba obvio que se conocían, y que no eran precisamente amigos. Pero de seguir a ese ritmo Izuku haría su movimiento pronto.

-¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡MUERE!-

-Santo dios...-Igual que antes, Izuku esquivaba con relativa facilidad todas las explosiones del rubio cenizo. Solo que en una oportunidad logro sujetar sus muñecas dejando las palmas hacia el exterior-¿Que no sabes decir otra cosa?-Inquirió asestándole un golpe contundente con ambas piernas arrojando al otro varios metros hacia atrás. No había planeado atacar, pero realmente comenzaba a exasperarse con tanta repetidera.

-Bastardo...-Un poco más allá Bakugo se levanto y era obvio que intentaba disimular el dolor. Aunque no estaba seguro si era por la patada o en el orgullo. Y claramente eso le enojaba.

-Ves como no es tan difícil-Y allí entraba la mayor creencia de Izuku: siempre podías irritar aun más a alguien-Ahora intentemos con una oración completa, ¿puedes?

-¡MUEREEE!-

-Ese es un paso atrás-Comento el peliverde viendo como Bakugo se había lanzado en el aire usando sus explosiones como impulso y luego usado otra para cambiar su trayectoria y lanzarse contra él: esta vez, aunque pudo esquivar la explosión provocada logro alcanzarle-Jmmm-Pero poco le importaban las leves quemaduras en su brazo derecho y su ropa levemente chamuscada. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su cara cuando tuvo una idea-Ey mira, cien explosiones y al fin lograste rozarme, eso hace una estadísticas del 0,1% de aciertos ¿no? Qué bueno que esto es clandestino, si no serias un completo fracasado. Como en el dojo, ¿recuerdas? Que conseguiste ser titular solo porque a mí no me interesa...

-¡Ahhhh!-

Hubo una época en la que Izuku habría sentido pena por ese chico. De alguna forma le recordaba a muchos de sus antiguos compañeros: obsesionados por ganar, por encontrar la aprobación de una sombra invisible a su espalda que solo él podía ver. Desesperado por probarse a si mismo su propio valor se dejaba arrastrar muy fácilmente por sus emociones. Era exactamente el tipo de bravucón que gustaba de molestar a Izuku cuando era solo un niño. Pero también el típico solitario que se replegaba dentro de sí mismo, carente de empatía alguna. Todos poseían la misma mirada demente y vacía que solo esperaba, sin esperanza alguna, que todo cambiara.

Hubo una época en la que Izuku había sido así. Lo comprendía, porque él había estado en ese mismo agujero.

Hubo una época en la que Izuku habría sentido lastima por Bakugo Katsuki.

Pero ahora solo podía pensar en una cosa:

-Patético...-Murmuro para sí mismo al mismo tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre ellos dos y pasaba a la ofensiva: un golpe, dos golpes, ¡tres golpes! Y el último directo a la mandíbula. Volvió a esquivar: derecha, derecha, izquierda, y antes de la próxima derecha un golpe directo al estomago y luego ¡uppercut!

_¿Quien se creía ese idiota para sentirse de esa forma? El tenía padres, familia y amigos._ Algún tiempo atrás Izuku habría pensado aquello mientras sus puños se embargaban de ira y rencor. Pero ¿ahora?

Ahora solo podía reír divertido mientras asestaba golpe tras golpe contra él rubio cenizo. ¿A quién le importaba? ¿Sus padres no lo quisieron? ¿El sistema nunca se preocupo por él? ¿Siempre tuvo que valerse por sí mismo? ¡Al diablo! Hacía mucho que dejo de quejarse por lo que no podía controlar.

¿Y saben qué? ¡Estaba bien! La vida era una mierda, bienvenidos al club.

-¡Vamos estrellita...!-Bramo aprovechando para ponerse a espaldas del rubio y sujetarlo-¿Que pasara si ganas? ¿Papá estará orgulloso, o mamá te dirá que si eres especial?-Bakugo se revolvía histérico buscando soltarse-¿O tienes miedo de que alguien sea mejor? Oh es un don increíble...-Dijo con vos chillona-Serás muy popular. Oh eres muy genial ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

-¡Bastardo!-Izuku recibió una explosión de lleno en su costado pero aun así no aflojo.

-¿Que pasara cuando se den cuenta que no eres nada?-Inquirió-Esa pequeña burbuja de ego, es todo lo que te sostiene...-Debía admitir que se sentía bien. No torturar al musulmán, eso era solo un bono-¡Vamos! ¡Ni siquiera podrías aplastarme contra una pared!

Finalmente, después de tantas divertidas provocaciones, al fin lo logro su objetivo. Bakugo uso ambas manos y provoco una enorme explosión contra el suelo de la arena provocando que ambos salieran despedidos en el aire en un ángulo de casi noventa grados. Y a juzgar por las explosiones continuas estaba decidido a cumplir con el reto del peliverde. Y en ese mismo instante, unos segundos antes de que se estrellaran contra las oficinas superiores, Izuku y Mirio compartieron un pensamiento:

-Sí, esto va a doler-Y se abrieron las puertas del infierno.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Unos cuantos minutos después, la comisaría del distrito del recibió múltiples llamadas informando acerca de alboroto en las zonas adyacentes al muelle. Y, aunque al principio el encargado creyó que se trataba simplemente de algunos navales de juerga o unos cuantos borrachos peleoneros la verdad es que rápidamente esa impresión quedo desechada. Varias de las estaciones de bomberos de la ciudad fueron llamadas para controlar el incendio que se propagaba rápidamente entre las bodegas, e hicieron falta casi todos los efectivos de la policía para poner en custodia y arrestar a todos los asistentes de peleas clandestinas que seguían cerca.

-Lo lamento, jefe Makoto...-Del mismo modo era parte del protocolo que en caso de ser necesario solicitar apoyo a las firmas de seguridad que tuvieran convenio con la alcaldía. Y justo en ese momento Ryukyu se encontraba al teléfono, cubriendo a Mandalay quien debía concentrarse entre ciertas hojas de cálculo importantes-En este momento no contamos con mas agentes para enviarle-Decía con algo de hastió. Ese hombre no comprendía las palabras-Si, buenas noches...

-¿Qué ocurre?-Inquirió Todoroki cuando su mano derecha colgó el teléfono.

-El incendio en los muelles-Respondió restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano-Ya enviamos a Bubbles y a Spike, que no molesten mas.

-Jmm-

Por su parte el jefe de la compañía no lograba sacarse de encima esa sensación de inquietud. Pero rápidamente la desplazo a un lado, atribuyéndola a todo el maldito papeleo al cual aun debía hacer frente.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Una hora después, tumbados debajo del puente de algún parque de la ciudad, Mirio, Izuku y Hatsume se dedicaban a recuperar el aliento luego de correr varias cuadras evitando cualquier contacto con los coches patrulla que se dirigían al mismo lugar del que ellos intentaban alejarse:

-Muy bien...-Decía el ojiverde, tumbado en el cemento usando la pierna de Mirio como almohada-Repasemos una vez más.

-Viejo, me duele incluso respirar-Rebatió el rubio con la espalda apoyada en la pared, demasiado cansado incluso para estirar la mano y darle un zape en la frente al otro-¿Lo dejamos para después?

-Es fácil-Intervino Hatsume, al lado contrario de Togata usándolo igualmente de almohada-Yo me quede hasta tarde en el taller del instituto, nadie se dio cuenta y me quede encerrada. Izuku salió de la casa de su amigo como-se-llame para obligarte a ir sacarme-Dijo con su usual retahíla de palabras continuas sin pausas para la respiración.

-Esa es la versión resumida-Atajo Izuku. Frotando su costado izquierdo, el mismo con el que se había golpeado al irrumpir en donde tenían encerrada a Hatsume. Estaba seguro de que tendría un horrible moretón en unas cuantas horas.

-Me quedo con esa-Declaro el de ojos azules cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Ciertamente no había recibido tantos golpes como Midoriya durante su fuga, pero si había tenido que pasar a un tipo con un quirk del tipo eléctrico y para su mala suerte logro alcanzarle en las zonas tangibles provocando bastante daño-Ahora, durmamos unas horas...

-Estamos a diez calles de la casa-Respondió el ojiverde irguiéndose.

-Púdrete-

-Ya llegamos hasta aquí. Y quiero darme un baño-

-Tú no fastidies, estabas muy cómoda mientras este y yo nos partíamos el lomo para sacarte de allí-

-Yo me partí el lomo, tú solo apostaste-

-Aposte a ti, eso cuenta de algo-

-Uh, ganancias, ¿de cuánto estamos hablando?-

No estaba seguro de cómo o en que momento se habían levantado. Pero cuando Mirio se fijo ya estaban caminando para atravesar el parque, dirigiéndose a casa y discutiendo como si nada. Un extraño sentimiento se apodero de él. "_Volver a casa_" no era una frase de la cual hubiera hecho acoplo nunca. Usualmente, en situaciones similares, simplemente pensaba en buscar refugio.

En huir.

Ocultarse.

Nunca en _Casa._

Era extraño. Y reconfortante.

-...-Por un instante sus ojos se cruzaron con los orbes verdes de Midoriya y pudo adivinar que pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Un mescla de sentimientos completamente nuevos provocaron una leve media sonrisa en su rostro que la oscuridad se encargo de ocultar.

-¡Ey!-Fue algo repentino, por pura costumbre Izuku reacciono cuando se sintió sujeto por el cuello. Pero su codo solo paso a través del pecho y la cara de Togata, quien solo le miraba sardónico mientras le sujetaba firmemente por el cuello a él y a Hatsume, obligándolos a caminar bastante cerca-¿Que estas haciendo?-Inquirió el ojiverde con suspicacia.

-Acabamos de rescatar a un rehén...-Dijo como si nada mientras seguían caminando-Luego de haber peleado contra un montón de delincuentes, evitado por los pelos a un peligroso jefe de la Yakusa y ganado suficiente dinero para pagar unos cuantos caprichos.

-¿Y... tú punto es?

-Que estoy cansado y quiero que me ayuden a caminar-Respondió con una mentira. No estaba listo para afrontar todos esos sentimientos que lo invadían. Se sentían bien. Solo, no estaba listo. Por el momento, se sentía bien esa cercanía que los otros dos no le negaron-Oye, Hatsume...

-¿Si?-Inquirió la chica, quien iba extrañamente callada.

-Me alegra que estés bien-

-"_Eres un pésimo mentiroso_"-Pensó Izuku. No refiriéndose a las palabras del rubio, sino a su anterior declaración sobre estar cansado. Pero quien era él para juzgarlo cuando se sentía de la misma forma.

-G-gracias... por rescatarme-Y a juzgar por el tono dubitativo de la pelirosa ella estaba igual.

Si, ninguno de ellos estaba listo para pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de ocurrir ni en cómo se sentían al respecto. El tema de la _inteligencia interpersonal _era una materia más que reprobada para ellos. Por suerte la vida daba lecciones constantes, algunas muy directas y seguramente, la próxima vez que tuvieran que presentar el examen, podrían al menos aprobar con un decente seis.

-¿Estas cojeando?-Inquirió de repente Izuku.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-

-Sí, definitivamente tiene problemas para caminar-

Mirio estaba a punto de saltar en defensa de su orgullo y su gran resistencia mientras sus compañeros lo rodeaban por la cintura cada uno con un brazo y seguían caminando. No le tomo más de dos segundos entender las verdaderas intenciones de esos dos y la sonrisa en su cara se ensancho:

-Vale, lo reconozco...-Dijo mientras afianzaba sus agarre en los hombros de los otros-Me duele el tobillo.

Ya antes de los eventos de aquella noche los tres habían pasado por cosas muy similares en sus vidas, algunas diferentes o más intensas. Habían aprendido a valerse por sí mismos y solo cuidarse sus propias espaldas. Pero ahora, habían enfrentado un montón de problemas solo para rescatar a uno de ellos: peleas, gritos, disparos y una no muy heroica huida. Ahora todos regresaban a casa, amparados en la oscuridad de la noche y juntos como alguna vez soñaros estar en sus mas infantiles fantasías.

Y aparte con un plan para mentirle en la cara a la persona que debía cuidar que no se metieran en esa clase de problemas.

Si eso no los hacía familia, ¿entonces qué?

_Continuara..._

**¡SI BABY! ¡Eso es a lo que yo llamo formar lazos!**

**Y ni crean que esto se pondrá Fluffy a partir de aquí. No señor. Solo diré que las cosas seguirán igual pero de una manera completamente diferente. Ok sí, eso sonó demasiado críptico. Pero ya se pueden ir haciendo una idea ¿no?**

**Ciertamente comenzaremos a ahondar un poco más en el tema de los sentimientos y la familia.**

**¡PERO CON ENDEAVOR! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Así es, damas y caballeros. Finalmente vamos a conocer los motivos que mueven a este hombre, sus sentimientos y si, ¡su pasado también! Claro que no será todo cosa de un solo capitulo. Y ni siquiera será por voluntad propia, claro que no. Todo será cosa de Izuku, obvio, que vendrá armado con pico, pala y kilos de C4 para derrumbar los muros de ese hombre. Aunque, sus muros también se verán asediados...**

**Créanme mis amores, esto solo va a ponerse mejor y mejor.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Aff! Y yo que pensaba que aun con esto de la cuarentena podría actualizar a tiempo T_T**

**Lo ciento chicos, pero normalmente debo ir a un cyber para poder subir los capítulos nuevos. Y con esto de la pinche cuarentena todo ha estado cerrado, por no mencionar que el único inútil que conozco con internet no me contesta los mensajes para ir a su casa (ustedes tranquilos, que cuando le vea me las va a pagar). Aunque bueno, realmente lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar, estoy seguro de que todos están clamando por tener algo nuevo que leer para combatir el aburrimiento de la cuarentena.**

**Después de todo, ¿qué es la vida sin algo de yaoi? XD**

**Muy bien mis amores, luego de dos capítulos plagados de acción, hoy les traigo algo un poco más familiar. Aunque luego de releerlo yo diría que incluso es hasta Fluffy jejeje esperen a avanzar unos cuantos párrafos y verán a lo que me refiero. Hay una personita por ahí que sé que va a flipar con el Tiburoncin XD**

**Por otro lado, no crean que ya acabamos con la acción, solo quiero abonar un poco el terreno para que el asunto quede mucho más sustancial en los capítulos que siguen muajajajaja No tienen idea de lo que les tengo planeado mis amores**

_Capítulo 10:_

"_Confianza"_

Los desayunos en la casa nunca eran especialmente ruidosos. Después de todo casi siempre estaban somnolientos y apáticos luego que les obligaran a levantarse temprano. Por eso ver una sonrisa era inusual; incluso dos podía ser aceptable. Pero ver a los tres comiendo enérgicamente sus alimentos, todos usando sudaderas y monos de algodón, y sonriendo entre sí con algo que solo podía describirse como complicidad era suficiente para que a Todoroki le temblara la ceja por un tic nervioso:

-Tarde o temprano…-Decía mientras aparentaba calma comiendo su soba, pero delatado por su ceja derecha-Voy a descubrir lo que sea que hicieron ¡Y estarán en muchos problemas!-Amenazo con sus hombros y rostros encendidos.

-¿Por qué automáticamente asume que hicimos algo malo?-Inquirió Hatsume en susurros.

-En su defensa, ¿cuándo hacemos algo bueno?-Rebatió Izuku al puro estilo socrático. A juzgar por la expresión de la pelirosa esa idea nunca surco por su cabeza.

-Si saben que los está escuchando ¿cierto?-Inquirió Mirio desde el otro lado de la mesa, apuntando con la cabeza al ceñudo pelirrojo que les miraba.

-Sí, es parte de la diversión…

Después de todo sabían que Todoroki tenía razón, tarde o temprano iba a descubrirlos y se iban a abrir las puertas al mismísimo infierno. Entonces ¿por qué no disfrutarlo mientras durara? Fastidiar a Todoroki era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos después de todo.

Una hora después Izuku estaba tirado en el tatami del dojo sudando como langosta en una olla:

-Maldito… radiador con piernas-Podían llamarlo loco todo lo que quisieran, pero estaba seguro que el bastardo que tenía por sensei había aumentado todavía más la calefacción ese día.

-Una confesión podría encender el aire acondicionado-Sugirió el pelirrojo con sorna satisfacción.

¡Lo sabía! Ojalá estuviera un poco menos cansado para jactarse en su razón.

Fuera como fuera no iba a darle el gusto a su custodio. Dio un largo trago a su botella de agua y regreso al entrenamiento. Ese día estaban practicando las patadas; estaban alineados en tres filas intercaladas frente al maestro mientras estaba iba indicando el movimiento:

-¡Mai Geri!-Endeavor les daba un intervalo de dos segundos entre cada movimiento para que regresaran a la postura normal y seguir a la siguiente-¡Mawase Geri! ¡Ura Geri! ¡Yoko Geri-En términos simples eran patada frontal, parada lateral, patada atrás y patada de lado. Pero nunca en el mismo orden. En palabras de su maestro estaban desarrollando tanto resistencia, como concentración y velocidad ¡Y se suponía que debían de dar cien de cada una!

Iban aproximadamente a la mitad e Izuku deseaba con toda su agotada alma poder quejarse al respecto. Pero sencillamente no podía, la verdad era que todo el conocimiento que había adquirido en el dojo tenía buen merito acerca de cómo había sobrevivido a la noche anterior. Si, en las calles aprendes a golpear y a defenderte, y si es divertido pelear sucio y gratificantemente eficiente. Pero aprender nuevas formas de pelear, de esquivar, de contraatacar y demás, bueno, resultaba mucho más útil de lo que pensaba. Lo malo era que le desarmaba completamente de uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos: quejarse.

Por otro lado.

-"_Como pensé_…"-Para el final del entrenamiento aún no había señal alguna de Bakugo. No le preocupaba que el sujeto llegara y lo delatara, no a menos que quisiera mantenerse dentro del dojo; después de todo Todoroki les había dejado muy claro que al menor problema en el que se metieran serían expulsados inmediatamente. Eso incluía peleas callejeras. ¿Las peleas clandestinas? ¡Ja! Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si es que le había cogido la policía. Bueno, una noche en la comisaria le ayudaría a bajarse un poco el ego. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba-Dios, viejo lees demasiados mangas shounen.

Luego de ducharse y salir del gimnasio Izuku sabía que tenía que hablar con Kirishima. El chico era su coartada después de todo, y si bien Todoroki aún no le había preguntado nada, Izuku le había prometido explicarle todo cuando se vieran. Era justo. Pero eso no significaba que ver al pelirrojo esperarle de pie ante la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y en toda la actitud de quien está presente para enfrentar un duelo, no fuera a causarle bastante gracia.

-…-Pero en lugar de una respuesta directa, Kirishima solo le dedico una dura mirada.

-_"Vale, si está molesto"_-Pensó levemente compungido. Aunque no sorprendido, después de todo primero había desaparecido sin más y luego llamado tarde en la noche para pedir que le cubrieran las espaldas en caso que preguntaran por él, nuevamente sin dar explicación alguna. Valla, ahora que lo pensaba sonaba realmente injusto. Nunca antes había sentido culpa hacia un amigo. Pero nunca antes había tenido un amigo; al menos iniciaría con lo más adecuado-Vale, perdona.

Si tan solo sus disculpas no apestaran tanto. Ah bueno, la falta de práctica.

Al menos el tener que dar testimonio era algo en lo que tenía bastante experiencia. Mientras Izuku le explicaba los sucesos de las últimas doce horas, que ahora que lo pensaba realmente sentía que todo había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo: la razón por la que Togata lucia tan aprensivo cuando los buscó en el parque, el cómo encontró la mochila de Hatsume tirada y posteriormente convenció al otro de ir a rescatarla; no pudo evitar presumir un poco de su capacidad de persuasión. También como se infiltraron en las peleas clandestinas y finalmente su no tan heroica fuga.

Durante todo el relato se mantuvieron caminando entre las calles y las acercas, y Kirishima no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Solo le dejo hablar sin interrupciones, ocasionalmente hacia un gesto con las cejas o bufaba en silencio. El peliverde comenzaba a exasperarse. Conociendo la personalidad apasionada del pelirrojo esperaba una reacción mucho más _animada_. ¿Acaso el bastardo lo estaba haciendo a propósito para hacerlo sentir mal? Nah, cualquier otra persona sí. Pero Kirishima no era así.

Ellos dos eran tan diferentes.

-¡Y eso es todo!-Para cuando acabo su relato iban cruzando el puente que atravesaba el parque central, justo sobre el rio. Ni quiera había notado cuando llegaron allí, pero agradeció la coincidencia. Había pocas personas alrededor y la baranda de seguridad le daba el soporte necesario para aparentar la tranquilidad que no sentía-Nos metimos en un montón de problemas, pero Hatsume está bien.

-…-Kirishima no dijo nada solo le imito: el pelirrojo se apoyó de espaldas a la baranda del puente del lado opuesto frente a Izuku, con los brazos cruzados el ceño fruncido y sus ojos bermellón taladrando los verdes de su compañero-¡Jm!

-¡Oh por el amor de Buda! ¡¿Quieres decir algo de una vez?!-Estallo finalmente tras unos veinte segundos. Él no era el alma más paciente. Kirishima se tomó unos cinco segundos extras para entonces erguirla ceja derecha y sonreír muy suavemente de medio lado:

-¿Buda?-Repitió, y casi sonaba divertido. Izuku rodo sus ojos, aunque en el fondo estuviera algo aliviado:

-Me gusta su filosofía-Se excusó, con un ligero mohín-Es tranquila, y relajada. Mira, ¡perdón! De verdad…-De repente toda su culpa se concentró y salió de su cuerpo a modo de una inesperada diatriba-No tenía derecho a pedir algo así tan de repente, pero no estaba seguro de que era lo que ocurría o lo que iba a pasar. Y ya te expliqué todo ¡así que deja de estar molesto conmigo! ¡Lo siento!-Finalizo, tomando un par de bocanadas de aire. Había soltado todo aquello sin detenerse a respirar, y ahora sentía las manos sudorosas y los vellos de la nuca erizados.

No lo había notado antes, pero en verdad odiaría que Kirishima le resintiera por ello.

-No estoy molesto-Para su alivio la respuesta no se hizo esperar demasiado. Kirishima se había erguido, soltando sus brazos y llevando una mano a la cintura y la otra a su nuca-Bueno, sí, un poco…-Admitió cohibido rascando su cabello-La estábamos pasando bien ayer, y de repente llega Togata y te vas con él. Y luego llamas para pedirme que diga que pasaras la noche en mi casa… Bueno, si estaba enojado al principio pensé que…-Por algún extraño motivo las orejas de Kirishima comenzaba a tornarse del color de su cabello-Pero ahora me dices que fueron a rescatar a una chica secuestrada. Ustedes solos-Agrego con una sonrisa de admiración-Me siento algo tonto.

-Haff…-El ojiverde no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-¡Pero sigo molesto!-Espeto de repente Kirishima, aunque por su tono Midoriya no lo tomo tan literalmente-¡Si iban a hacer algo tan peligroso debieron decirme! ¡Para eso están los amigos! ¡Un hombre debe saber cuándo pedir ayuda!

Y allí estaba, esa pasión que siempre parecía bullir del pelirrojo. La misma que a veces podía resultar algo molesta y agobiante. Pero solo por esta ocasión Izuku estaba feliz de lidiar con ella. Estaba feliz que las cosas no hubieran cambiado con su mejor amigo. Pasaron los siguientes quince minutos allí, escuchando todos los motivos por los que un hombre se ganaba tan distinción y un poco sobre la ética de la amistad:

-Jooh…-Inquirió Izuku con suspicacia luego de un rato. Estaba inclinado sobre la baranda del puente con ambos brazos en dirección al arroyo. Aunque con su mirada fija en el pelirrojo junto con una mueca socarrona en su expresión-Entonces te tomare la palabra, _Eijiro_.

-¿C-como… me…?

-_"Oh cielos…-_El peliverde había querido hacer una pequeña broma. Después de todo llamar a otra persona por su nombre de pila era algo muy personal. Pero nunca creyó que el pelirrojo reaccionaria de aquella forma; ahora no era solo su cabello o sus orejas, toda su cara brillaba a causa en un intento tono carmín. Además, tartamudeaba y gesticulaba torpemente con sus manos mientras Izuku estaba seguro que empezaría a echar humor por las orejas en cualquier momento. Solo había un adjetivo apropiado para definir aquel aspecto nunca antes visto del apasionado pelirrojo-_Es adorable"_

-… como me… ¿Me llamaste por… por mí, nombre?-Finalmente Kirishima fue capaz de formular, torpemente, su pregunta. Lucia a solo dos centímetros de la hiperventilación.

-Si, somos amigos ¿no?-Agrego con inocencia y unos grandes ojos de ciervo. Siempre había gustado de fastidiar a las personas, y este recién descubierto método de tormento resultaba novedosamente gratificante. Pero se detendría si veía a Kirishima sujetarse el brazo izquierdo.

-C-claro que somos amigos…-Respondió torpemente Eijiro mientras jugaba con los pulgares de sus manos entrelazadas y mirando apenado al contrario del peliverde-I-Izuku.

Esta vez fue el turno de Midoriya para que se calentaran sus orejas.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Los días pasaron, y pese a sus esfuerzos, el jefe de la casa y custodio de los tres delincuentes aun no tenía idea de qué o cual, sin descartar el plural de la ecuación claro, había sido el problema en que Midoriya, Togata y Hatsume se habían metido. Y cada día sus sospechas al respecto sobre la gravedad del asunto aumentaban; NO era normal que el rubio se paseara por la casa vestido como una persona decente. Lo mismo para el peliverde, quien había demostrado un recién descubierto fanatismo por los buzos y las sudaderas. Era obvio que ambos tenían moretones que querían ocultar.

Y Ryukyu ya le había dejado muy claro que no podía obligarlos a desvestirse frente a él. Estúpidas leyes y derechos de los menores.

-¡Eh, ese mi último camarón!

-¡De malas! ¡Si te duermes pierdes!

-Midoriya, puedes tomar los míos no soy fan del tempura.

-Gracias, Mei.

-¡Ey yo soy más grande, necesito más comida!

-No molestes, Mirio. Ya has tragado suficiente.

-Si, si, ya pareces un cerco con la cara llena de arroz.

-¡Ey! Soy el mayor, ¿por qué me hablan con tan poco respeto?

-Es obvio: porque no te respetamos, Mirio.

Por otro lado, sumándose a la lista de comportamientos sospechosos estaba esa extraña familiaridad que reinaba en toda la casa desde hacía varios días. Esos tres habían pasado de tratarse con desconfianza y antipatía, a un grado de confianza que se llamaban entre sí por sus nombres de pila; si bien Midoriya y Hatsume se llevaban bastante bien, y Togata siempre estaba buscando oportunidad para fastidiar al peliverde y viceversa. Sin embargo, sus ojos nunca habían dejado de emitir aquel brillo de recelo cada vez que estaban juntos. La desconfianza había arraigado muy profundo en sus almas, nada de que extrañarse considerando sus vidas hasta el momento.

Era por eso por el que verles comportarse tan familiarmente entre sí, bromeando, peleando y jugando, resultaba tan antinatural. Que no lo malinterpretaran ¡Esa era una mejora enorme! Un punto importante en sus objetivos al tomar bajo su custodia a tres delincuentes juveniles. Y le alegraba. Honestamente se alegraba por ellos. Pero una parte de él, la egoísta, se sentía algo mezquina al no ser él el responsable de ese cambio en los jóvenes a su cuidado.

-_"Puede que al final, no sea bueno para nadie"_-Pensaba con algo de frustración mientras iba subiendo en el ascensor hacia su oficina.

Por otra parte, le gustaría saber qué clase de "evento" o "situación" les había llevado a cerrar semejante brecha. Solo tenía clara una cosa: tenía que haber sido algo muy bueno, o muy malo. Y, con su suerte, seguramente era lo segundo. Que solo pensarlo mientras entraba en su despacho le estremecía:

-¡Endeavor-san!-

Ah no, su escalofrió era producto de otra cosa. De un irritante fan con enormes alas de plumaje carmesí, un alto cargo entre los empleados de seguridad pública y con una facilidad innata para crisparle los nervios. No que Hawks fuera mala persona, ni de lejos. Le conocía desde recién salido de la academia, cuando empezó como teniente oficial y justamente fue durante un caso conjunto en el que la ciudad contrató su firma que se conocieron; el sujeto era de lo más dedicado, no se podía cuestiona su agudeza ni mucho menos su eficiencia. Tanto así que en apenas tres años había alcanzado el puesto como superintendente del distrito, todo un record. Y si alguien creyó que antes era eficaz apenas se hizo con el cargo demostró que solo había estado calentando; si algo podía definir la calidad de la labor del dueño de las alas míticas era "veloz".

Si tan solo no fuera tan… Hawks.

-¿Qué quieres?-Odiaba darse la confianza de tutear a los demás, pero al menos así podía ser brusco cuando no tenía paciencia para recibir visitas. Lo cual era nunca.

-Oh vamos, Endeavor-San. Por mucho que me gustaría esta no es una visita social-Y allí estaba, esa sonrisa ficticia que siempre enmascaraba una sombra a la cual nadie podía poner nombre-Aunque si aceptaría una taza de café.

-Jmm-Los fríos ojos azules del luchador no se separaron ni por un instante de su visitante, seguro de que sus intenciones tendrían algo que ver con las noticias en primera plana de su periódico-¿Cuándo será la redada?

-¡Yeih! Justo como lo esperaba de Endeavor-Espeto Hawks con una enorme sonrisa-Aun no hay fecha, los altos cargos aún están discutiendo blah blah blah…-Dijo con un gesto despreocupado de la mano-Pero lo más seguro es que sea esta semana, o empezando la siguiente. Después de todo…-Agrego, esta vez inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyando su codo en el escritorio del pelirrojo y su barbilla en el dorso de su mano. Hablo con una mueca enigmática, pero que sonaba sospechosamente a un reto-Vamos a por el jefe de Hizaikai: Chisaki, Overhaul.

_Continuara…._

**¡EH! ¡Si me matan se quedan sin fic!**

**Es increíble como ese único argumento me ha mantenido con vida todos estos años...**

**Ohhh, incluso si fui yo quien lo escribió, morí con esa escena entre Izuku y Eijiro en el parque. No tienen idea de las ganas que tenía por poner una escena así desde hacía tanto tiempo.**

**Y no crean que será la última… Como ya dije, las cosas se van a poner MUCHO más interesantes a partir de aquí. Y no crean que nuestro pelirrojo se quedara por fuera ;)**

**¡Los leo en los reviews chicos!**

**Y recuerden los reviews mantienen sano a un escritor, pero no es chantaje jejejeje**

**PD: Ya sé que no he actualizado en los últimos meses (seis), pero eso no significa que haya dejado de escribir. No se preocupen, todos los capis están listos y al día, así que intentare subirlos cada semana para que nos pongamos al día pronto ¿sí? No los subo todos de golpe porque así me dejan mas reviews jejeje Pero no les puedo dar día exacto, así que tendrán que estar muy pendientes jeje.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finalmente, el prometido día de actualización semanal ha llegado, ¿qué sería apropiado para ambientar la ocasión? ¿Algo de Tiziano Ferro, AVICCI, o quizás Maroon 5? No lo sé, ustedes coloquen su canción favorita y bailen como si nadie los estuviera viendo, y eso incluye a sus familias; total, igual les miran raro cuando los oyen reírse mientras leen.**

**Y hablando de reír como maniaco sin ninguna razón aparente, no saben cómo adoro ver esos picos de estado de lecturas en los días de actualización hahaha en serio, es como si mi trafico tuviera sus propios Himalaya elevándose hasta en serio. En serio chicos, gracias por brindarme su apoyo leyendo y comentando mi trabajo, son mi combustible (100% ecológico, por supuesto) y me impulsan con todo a seguir escribiendo.**

**Lo cual me recuerda que ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia (buhhh buuuh) Pero no se preocupen, prometo que van a disfrutar cada capítulo restante; lo cual nos lleva al nuevo capítulo de esta semana:**

**Bueno bueno, ya tuvimos ese tan necesario acercamiento familiar entre nuestros queridos protagonistas, esta vez podremos conocer un poco más los pensamientos de Endeavor; así como un pequeño movimiento de nuestro amado pelirrojo con dientes de tiburón para conocer un poco más a su amigo de cabello verde…**

_Capítulo 11:_

"_Edición de Bolsillo"_

Al final la propuesta del superintendente Hawks fue aprobada, por lo que ahora estaba a cargo de organizar y eventualmente dirigir el operativo en el cual atacarían la red de distribución de drogas del Hizaikai. Con el fin de detener permanentemente el tráfico y además desmantelar a la yakuza su objetivo principal era capturar al eje central de la misma: Chizaki. Por supuesto, no era un plan improvisado ni mucho menos sacado de la nada. Considerando el tiempo que le llevaría convencer a los burócratas, Hawks había infiltrado a un par de sus agentes dentro de las filas del Hizaikai. Era gracias a esa información que podían asegurar un golpe certero, además de poder organizar todo bastante rápido lo cual minimizaría la posibilidad de filtrar información.

-Jmp, entonces por eso insistió tanto en que le prestara a Ragdoll-Murmuro para sí mismo Endeavor, recordando lo insistente, por no decir fastidioso, que se había tornado el rubio al pedirle la colaboración de uno de sus empleados para una "_operación sencilla_". Eso había ocurrido meses atrás-Y pensar que todo lo planeo con tanta antelación.

Debía admitirlo, estaba impresionado. No era como que nunca hubiera tomado a la ligera la capacidad del dueño de las alas míticas; era solo que todo eso se veía eclipsado por su actitud tan disimulada y hasta oscura. Ese sujeto era irritante en más de un sentido.

Pero en parte gracias a él podría aumentar aún más el prestigio de su firma. Después de todo habían pedido su apoyo exclusivo para dicha operación; lo cual significaba un montón de trabajo extra. Aunque eso ultimo le daba igual, estaba acostumbrado a trabajar más de la-

-Aff…-Tuvo que presionarse el puente de la nariz con los dedos en el momento en que sus pensamientos comenzaron a tomar esa dirección, de nuevo-Ese me recuerda-Un breve vistazo al calendario en su computadora confirmo que efectivamente ese día era viernes. Por lo que comenzó a poner en orden sus cosas.

Como cada viernes Enji terminaba temprano todo el papeleo que tuviera prioridad en su escritorio y delegaba el resto del trabajo a su asistente. Como habían estado gestionando el asunto de apoyo solicitado por el superintendente para detener a los miembros de la mafia era mucho más de lo habitual.

Pero era viernes. Era un día en que tenía una responsabilidad importante:

-Buenas tardes, Todoroki-La oficina, porque llamarle consultorio era demasiado para su salud mental, se encontraba tan cálida como de costumbre. Aunque al principio él no lo había visto así.

-Buenas, doctora Hale-Sabrina Hale, era una mujer originaria de Nueva Inglaterra residenciada en Japón con su esposo. Graduada con honores y con una reputación bastante respetada ya establecida, era la terapeuta con la cual se reunía una vez cada semana, sin falta, desde hacía cuatro años. Desde la demanda de su esposa.

Llevando ya tanto tiempo con la relación de "_doctor y paciente_", se podría decir que casi eran amigos. O al menos esa era la impresión que podría tener un tercero al ver la naturalidad con la que el pelirrojo entraba cerrando la puerta tras de sí y por su fluidez al caminar y tomar asiento, no en una de las sillas frente al escritorio donde estaba la profesional, sino en uno de los sofás individuales que había más al fondo. El enorme hombre de noventa kilos se dejó caer sin ningún cuidado, llevándose los dedos a la cara presionar el puente de su nariz.

-¿Mucho trabajo?-La suave voz de la doctora le alcanzo desde su lugar. Ni siquiera había desviado la atención de los papeles frente a ella, parecían alguna formularios o apuntes de algún tipo-¿Café? ¿O prefieres un coñac?

Posiblemente era el único hombre en el país a quien su terapeuta le ofrecía licor durante una sesión.

-No-Y él lo rechazaba. En verdad debía estar muy loco-El café suena bien.

-Muy bien, sírvete-Y Hale continuaba sin levantar la mirada. Pero si podía notarse cierto tono cínico en su voz.

Realmente parecían dos viejos amigos. Y no por las apariencias nada más. Sabrina tenía el perfecto entendimiento del tipo de persona que Enji Todoroki era; sabía que para empezar la sesión debía ser él quien iniciara hablando sobre lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en ese momento en su vida. El primer año fue su esposa.

Por supuesto. Ella y sus hijos. Al principio fue realmente difícil hacerle hablar del tema, casi al punto de hacerla lamentar la prohibición del electrochoque en los tratamientos médicos. Si, Enji era obstinado hasta ese punto. El avance fue lento, complicado, con muchos retrocesos y recaídas en múltiples ocasiones.

Y finalmente el pelirrojo fue capaz de afrontar los problemas que le llevaron a convertirse en aquel "m_onstruo_". Pero eso solo abrió las puertas a una nueva sala, la Culpa. Los recuerdos se habían convertido en el combustible de su consciencia y esta parecía ir a toda marcha en todo momento. Juntos habían concluido que la única forma de poner un alto de todo aquello era conseguir el perdón de su familia por todo el daño que les causo.

Obviamente eso era imposible.

Pero era algo que al menos debía intentarse. O, en palabras del mismo Todoroki:

-_Lo menos que puedo esperar es que escuchen mis disculpas_-

Esa era una postura muy sana. Una muy saludable manera de poner fin a una etapa especialmente dolorosa en la vida. De todos los implicados. La misma doctora Hale le había elogiado por esas palabras y por haber llegado solo a esa decisión…

-_Pero tengo que merecer que me escuchen-_

Y luego _eso._

Si, ¿ya había mencionado antes lo obstinado que era ese radiador con piernas? ¿Si? Bueno, solo para reiterar el punto: ¡era tan estúpidamente orgulloso que ni siquiera podía pedir una disculpa normalmente! Claro, sus acciones no eran algo que una simple disculpa pudiera resolver. Ese solo era el primer paso. Solo que debía ser un simple paso o peldaño, Enji se las arregló para convertirlo en una procesión rodando cuesta arriba una roca gigante hasta la cima del mismísimo Kilimanjaro.

Según su soberbia lógica, primero debía recibir su propio consentimiento para buscar a su exesposa y a sus hijos para pedirles que escucharan sus disculpas. Por muy melodramático que pudiera sonar, él debía ser _digno_ de volver a ver a su familia. Debía probarse a sí mismo que era una buena persona. Que podía ser un padre.

Ese era el motivo por el que había decidido tomar la tutela de dos delincuentes juveniles.

-"_Ah, es cierto…_-Pensó de repente deteniendo momentáneamente su pluma-_Ahora son tres"_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien?-

-Que sí, hombre ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa!-Izuku hizo un gesto despreocupado mientras ignoraba la postura del pelirrojo.

Ya que ese día de verano estaba resultando tan particularmente caluroso Izuku había sugerido ir y pasar la tarde en su casa. Y aunque la perspectiva de conocer el hogar de su luchador favorito sin duda le emocionaba, también le apenaba mucho llegar de tan repente. Y estaba seguro de que Izuku no había pedido permiso alguno:

-Venga hombre, entra de una vez-El pelirrojo continuaba parado en la entrada, cuando Midoriya ya se había quitado los zapatos y le esperaba a mitad del recibidor con expresión impaciente.

-Ya qué…-No era como si regresar afuera bajo el sol abrazador fuera una mejor opción, por lo que se resignó y también se quitó los zapatos para seguir a su amigo al interior de la casa.

-¡Tadaima!-Mientras caminaban por el pasillo de entrada Izuku anuncio su llegada a casa, aunque parecía más un grito de alarma que un anuncio. Además no recibió respuesta alguna, pero eso no pareció sorprender a Izuku quien le guio hasta la cocina y ya se encontraba frente al refrigerador rebuscando su contenido-¿Quieres una soda? ¿O prefieres un jugo?

-La soda está bien-Mientras disfrutaba de la refrescante bebida no podía evitar a su alrededor. Al principio no estaba seguro de que esperar; bueno, eso es una mentira. Había imaginado cercas de alambre de púas, trincheras, y sacos de arena y pesas gigantes por cada rincón de la casa, y en lugar de muebles una lona de lucha.

Ey, él era un fan apasionado, no podían culparle por su imaginación desproporcionada.

Pero, aun en comparación a sus desbordadas fantasías, la realidad seguía siendo al decepcionante. La cocina, por ejemplo, era perfectamente común. Bueno, la estufa y el refrigerador eran ciertamente de un tamaño algo exagerado; pero considerando el estrato y el tipo de persona que había pagado por ello seguramente era una medida para aumentar la eficiencia.

Continuando con el recorrido Eijiro pudo notar que todo el diseño interior estaba basado en un estilo oriental muy tradicional; piso de tatami, puertas tanto normales como corredizas, lámparas de techo que debían brindar una agradable iluminación por las noches y un amueblado sencillo alrededor de una mesa de té para las visitas.

-Waoh, todo aquí es tan… relajante-Kirishima estaba apoyada en la única ventana de la sala de estar. Era bastante amplia, casi podría ser un balcón, con un marco de madera con patrones cúbicos, dejaba entra la fresca brisa de verano.

-Deberías ver el jardín trasero-Comento Izuku a su lado-Es igual que esos mangas que tanto te gustan-Agrego con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-¿Cómo que "otra vez? Nunca lo deje.

-Bueh, como sea, vamos a tu habitación…-Solo hizo falta medio segundo para que Eijiro comprendiera lo mal que habían sonado sus palabras-¡Sabes lo que quiero decir!-Podía sentir el calor en sus orejas y ver la sonrisa socarrona en la cara de Izuku no ayudaba en nada para controlar su vergüenza.

-Claro, claro… Pero, si no te importa, tu camina adelante.

-Tenías que decirlo.

Desde que ambos habían comenzado a llamarse por sus nombres de pila Izuku siempre encontraba la ocasión para hacer alguna broma que lo avergonzara. Y con "alguna" se refería a "todo el tiempo". Aunque debía admitir que, por muy avergonzado que estuviera:

-"_Si es algo divertido"_-Pensaba mientras caminaban por el pasillo y cruzaban una puerta que tenía un letrero con el nombre de Izuku al frente. Kirishima tenía la firme creencia de que parte importante de la hombría se encontraba en representada en el estado de su habitación; si estaba ordenada, sucia, llena de posters con mujeres o con bandas, si tenía equipo de entrenamiento, si tenía sus cosas debidamente organizadas o incluso el estado de su cama o futon. Desde que le conoció tenía la impresión de que el ojiverde ocultaba su propia naturaleza tras una fachada de sarcasmo y rebeldía; y conforme se conocían e iba aprendiendo del ojiverde podía comprender que eso era producto de su vida hasta el momento. No podía culparlo. Jamás.

Pero tampoco podía evitar sentir tanta curiosidad hacia ese chico de ojos verdes.

Si un vistazo a su habitación podía darle, aunque fuera, un pequeño atisbo del verdadero Izuku estaba dispuesto a soportar todas las bromas que hicieran falta:

-Waoh…

-Eso es demasiado-Comento Izuku tumbándose en su cama con los brazos tras la cabeza mientras Eijiro miraba alrededor. Aquello nuevamente se salía de sus expectativas; la única prueba de que aquel cuarto pertenecía al chico tumbado en la cama en ese momento era el cartel con su nombre en la puerta.

La habitación no era particularmente grande y al igual que el resto de la casa tenía un estilo japonés con el piso de tatami y el techo de madera, lo cual la hacía sentir muy fresca. Sin embargo, las paredes color vino tinto y crema se encontraban completamente desnudas. No había posters, cuadros, ni un reloj de pared o un calendario. El armario estaba cerrado, pero el pelirrojo estaba seguro que adentro las puertas estaban igual de limpias. A excepción de cama, la única muestra de mobiliario adentro era el escritorio en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, a un lado de una de las ventanas. Por lo demás no había nada que pudiera dar muestra alguna de distinción o personalidad a la habitación.

No había televisor, computadora ni equipo de música. Nada.

Esa perspectiva le provoco un escalofrió en la nuca.

-He estado pensando en comprar una consola-Comento de repente Izuku desde la cama-¿Es mejor un Play o una Xbox? La Nintendo siempre me ha parecido algo… pretenciosa-Agrego con humor.

-Yo tengo una Play 3-Aporto el pelirrojo-Podría prestarte unos juegos bastante buenos…-Hablaba distraídamente mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio. Era bastante grande y tenía un par de libros encima-Pero, ¿no necesitas un televisor primero?

-Ah eso no nos preocupa-Respondió el ojiverde irguiéndose para quedar sentado al estilo indio sobre su cama-Mirio y yo compramos las piezas y uno que se echó a perder, Mei dijo que lo tendría funcionando en menos de una semana. Ahora la pregunta es cómo hackear la señal de cable…

Normalmente Kirishima ya estaría regañándolo por eso, robar era malo y algo que definitivamente un hombre no haría. Pero había algo más que logro capturar su atención. Algo que entre aquel mar de humildad parecía brillar igual que un rubí bajo la superficie de un lago en calma: un libro. Un pequeño y gastado tomo de pasta blanda, ligeramente más grande que una edición de bolsillo. Y al mismo tiempo que él tomaba el libro entre sus manos y le observaba con una mirada brillante, también se convirtió en el blanco de una suspicaz mirada verde.

Sin ser consciente de ello, ambos abrieron la boca para hablar al mismo tiempo. Solo que alguien más se adelantó a ellos:

-¡Izuku! ¿Quién es él?-La pelirosa había entrado abriendo la puerta de par en par sin dar aviso alguno, como era normal en ella. Estaba cubierta de manchas de grasa y con sus inseparables lentes de trabajo. Parecía haber entrado con una intención pero al ver a Kirishima cambio drásticamente su objetivo.

-Mei Hatsume, Eijiro Kirishima; Eijiro, Mei-Los presento despreocupadamente el ojiverde; para entonces mostrar una sonrisa traviesa-¿Recuerdas que te hable de él, Mei? Mi amigo con el Quirk de _Endurecimiento._

-¡Fantástico!-Como era usual la mecánica no parecía medir el volumen de sus palabras-¡Iba a pedírselo a Izuku pero tú eres más apropiado para probar mi nuevo invento!-Sin ningún pudor ni permiso alguno Hatsume agarro a Kirishima de la muñeca y comenzó a tirar de él, dándole apenas tiempo para devolver el libro a su lugar y a mirar a su amigo:

-Perdona, pero tú tienes más posibilidades de resistir-Respondió Izuku a la pregunta muda con mueca traviesa; una mescla curiosa entre la culpa y la burla.

-¿Me trajiste para ser tu reemplazo como conejillo de indias?-Rebatió socráticamente el de ojos escarlatas con algo de diversión. En otra situación él estaría reclamando o quejándose. Pero curiosamente estaba de muy bien humor. Su plan había sido estar al tanto un poco más de su amigo de ojos verdes, y aunque solo había podido encontrar una pequeña pista. Sentía que ahora estaba un poco más cerca de conocer al verdadero Izuku Midoriya:

-"_The Little Prince…_"-Repitió en su mente mientras caminaba tirado por la aparentemente débil pero muy habladora chica de cabello rosa-"_Me pregunto si podre conseguir una copia en la librería del centro, ¿o tendré que ordenarla por correo?"_

Fuera como fuera, ese libro era una pieza importante del pasado de Izuku. Esa era razón más que suficiente para querer leerlo… Aunque al mismo tiempo no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿de dónde surgiría ese interés tan fuerte?

_Continuara_…

**Jajajajaja**

**¡Ese maldito radiador con piernas obstinado! ¿A poco la idea de la terapeuta de Enji no les encanto? A mí personalmente me pareció no solo un detalle divertido, también demuestra un poco más afondo su lado humano.**

**Pero ey, eso solo abre la puerta a unas pocas preguntas más ¿no? Además, a poco no son adorables esos juegos entre Izuku y Eijiro, es linda la forma en que ahora se llevan y más aún que el dientes de tiburón quiera aprender un poco más de su amigo, incluso cuando Izuku lo usa de chivo expiatorio jajaja**

**En fin, ¡me muero por ver sus reviews y todos sus buenos deseos mis amores! Llevando la cuenta este capítulo era el que le correspondía al mes de mayo, eso nos deja cuatro capítulos más para ponernos al día XD**

**¡No lo olviden, preciosos pimpollos, los reviews son parte importante de la alimentación de un autor!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Tres semanas seguidas de actualizaciones! Permítanme un segundo para imaginar toda una ovación de aplausos solo para mi… Si, si ¡gracias! ¡gracias! ¡es todo por ustedes! ¡gracias!... Jmm, eso fue más gratificando de lo que esperaba. Al menos para mi pequeño ego XD**

**En fin, mis amores cada vez nos acercamos más a la recta final de esta historia, pero antes de llegar a eso quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a todas las hermosas criaturas fantásticas que me dejan sus amados y muy muy nutritivos reviews semana tras semana y sin los cuales no podría seguir publicando (y no, esta no es una solapada forma de decirles que sigan dejando reviews o dejare de publicar) así que permítanme tomar otro segundo para mencionar especialmente a:**

**NSTF Me alegra que te gusten mis ideas, espero no decepcionarte con todo lo que tengo planeado ;)**

_Capítulo 12:_

"_Operativo"_

Aprovechando que aquella tarde el calor parecía estar dándoles un pequeño respiro, Izuku había salido de la casa para hacer un pequeño viaje al centro. Solo que no había esperado tener compañía:

-¡Izukuuuu!-Mei caminaba detrás de él, con los hombros caído y repitiendo su nombre cual niña pequeña.

-Te dije que no pasaría cerca de ningún taller-Le recordó Izuku con las manos en los bolsillos sin girarse a verla-Solo iré a comprar una cosa, y luego regresaremos a casa.

Caminaron por otros diez minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda de juguetes, cosa que llamo mucho la atención de la pelirosa. Pero bien entraron fue corriendo directo hacia uno de los aparadores, murmurando acerca de piezas que solo se usaban en algunos mecanismos y valla a saber dios que otro montón de cosas que solo ella entendía. Por su parte Izuku fue directo a los aparadores que había al fondo del lugar.

-Ahora… ¿Cuál se ve divertido?-Sin duda era de las pocas personas que podía decir aquello frente a un montón de cajas de rompecabezas. Pero él siempre había sido algo peculiar-Veamos… Cebras, sistema solar, montaña, eug definitivamente no el jardín-Le había tomado algo de tiempo decidir a tomar una parte de sus ahorros y darse ese pequeño gusto, tenía que elegir algo bueno.

-¡Uh! ¡Un sistema de audio de tres bocinas con conexión digital!-Además tenía darse prisa antes de que Mei comenzara a destripar ositos de peluche a mitad del pasillo.

Le tomo unos diez minutos, pero al final se decidió por uno con la imagen panorámica de un camino de lozas rodeado por árboles en mitad del otoño; sentía que era la mejor opción. Le gustaba lo clásico, los colores cálidos, el clima templado de la estación y con una paleta de colores tan pequeña, básicamente solo naranja en muchos tonos, sería muy difícil armarlo. Si, perfecto.

-Estás loco-Dijo Mirio desde la ventana. Había estado haciendo algo de ejercicio en el jardín trasero y tras terminar decidió dar un pequeño vistazo a ver que hacia Izuku en su habitación; sus palabras resumían bastante bien su impresión del estado del peliverde cuando lo vio sentado en el piso dando vuelta a un montón de piezas de un rompecabezas.

-Quien sabe…-Fue todo lo que respondió el dueño de la habitación sin apartar la mirada de su labor. Tenía que dar vuelta a cinco mil y una piezas de cartón, y a no ser que Mirio estuviera incendiándose no pensaba detenerse. Y en dado caso simplemente lo tiraría al piso y lo pisaría hasta que se apagara-¿Hmm?

Solo que nunca espero que Mirio apareciera sentado a su lado y comenzara a dar vuelta también a las piezas:

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Inquirió mirándolo de reojo.

-Voy a morir de tristeza antes que termines con esto-Respondió el rubio sin darle importancia-Al menos te ayudare a voltearlas…

-Jmp-Izuku solo soltó un pequeño bufido de sorpresa; Mirio era más blando de lo que pensaba-Al menos ponte algo, no necesito ver eso cada vez que vengas a ayudar.

-¡¿Quién dijo que pienso volver?!-Salto el rubio con un ligero color rojo en sus orejas-¡Solo espero a desacalorarme para ir a ducharme, es todo!

-Claro claro….

-Maldito enano…-Con todo y su irritación, Mirio no abandono la habitación hasta que todas las piezas acabaron cara arriba. Su totalidad reunida a los lados y fuera de un recuadro que Izuku había marcado en el suelo con cinta adhesiva; según la caja esa era la medida que tendría el rompecabezas armado, más unos dos o tres centímetros extras solo por si acaso.

-O-

Conforme el final del verano se acercaba, los días comenzaban a tornarse bastante más llevaderos para todos.

Todoroki seguía enfrascado en su trabajo, demasiado atareado con todos los documentos que enviaban a diario para organizar la operación contra los Yakuza, si no estuviera siguiendo todo el personalmente empezaría a sospechar que todo era obra de Hawks que le daba largas a todo el asunto. Ryukyu no paraba de quejarse sobre lo mucho que extrañaba ir a los baños de la ciudad a causa de todo el trabajo extra y Mandalay ocasionalmente debía llevar a su sobrino con ella al trabajo. Kaminari empezaba a sentir pánico puesto que aún no había comenzado con sus deberes escolares que les habían dejado para las vacaciones, y siempre que tenía oportunidad suplicaba a sus compañeros que le dejaran copiar. Un caso completamente opuesto era su compañero pelirrojo, Kirishima lucia constantemente relajado y ocupaba sus ratos libres luego de cenar y antes de dormir para leer.

Por otro lado, Mei y Mirio habían terminado sus cursos de verano; lo cual normalmente significaba que la pelirosa pasaría las veinticuatro horas del día encerrada en su taller, provocando más explosiones de las usuales y desapareciendo los electrodomésticos de la casa cada tanto. Y en el caso de Mirio significaba pasar todo su nuevo tiempo libre consiguiendo todas las carteras y dinero fácil que pudiera. No hay que mencionar que era la época en que las jaquecas de Enji sufrían un significativo aumento en su frecuencia e intensidad.

Sin embargo, ese año estaba resultando en una grata mejora. Lo cual se traducía en una nueva rutina, en la cual los involucrados no estaban del todo seguros de cómo habían caído en ella.

Era cierto que Mei aun pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su taller, pero ocasionalmente se la podía ver en la sala haciéndole mejoras una y otra vez a la vieja televisión de plasma que había reparado o simplemente armando uno de sus aparatos sentada en unos de los sofás, haciéndole compañía a Mirio que veía televisión. Porque ahora el rubio pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la casa, ya fuera viendo televisión o entrenando con las pesas. Aunque cada vez que alguien señalaba ese echo él argumentaba "-_Después de lo que hicimos el Hizaikai estará buscándome, ni loco me arriesgare a salir_-". Si bien su testimonio tenía bastante peso, era difícil creer que una persona como Mirio Togata, con su personalidad y su tipo de Quirk, realmente aceptaría quedarse encerrado sin dar pelea. Pero como cierto enano dijo "-_Déjalo, es cosa de tsunderes_-". En cuanto a dicho enano, él seguía asistiendo a entrenar en el dojo diariamente, al salir pasaba el rato con sus compañeros a quienes ocasionalmente arrastraba a alguna librería o alguna actividad más provechosa que solo el Aracade. Que incluso una vez, cuando Kaminari los invito a su casa, le hecho una mano al rubio para adelantar su tarea, era bastante bueno con los números y el idioma.

Sin embargo, cada tarde tras regresar a casa era cuando empezaba la nueva rutina. Iba a la cocina a por unas sodas y algún bocadillo para luego ir directo a su habitación, donde su pequeño proyecto de rato libre apenas tenía la línea del borde armada, y un poco en las esquinas. Luego de dejar sus sodas sobre el escritorio era cuestión de tiempo para que Mei se asomara a su habitación, con sus inseparables lentes de enfoque e iba directo al montón de piezas que había reunido a la derecha del cuadro y se enfrascaba con la misma concentración con la que evaluaba una pieza de ingeniería. Luego de eso, tras quince minutos los cuales Izuku contaba por simple diversión, Mirio aparecía y se sentaba al lado opuesto que Hatsume y con la misma concentración comenzaba a trabajar en su propio montón de piezas.

Todos trabajaban en un cómodo silencio, solo hablaban para preguntar por ciertas piezas que encajaban o mayormente solo las quejas del rubio acerca del montón de piezas naranja que tenía y que apenas era capaz armar. Aunque ocasionalmente los ojos verdes de Izuku se levantaban y miraban a los otros dos con una pequeña sonrisa que se esforzaba por disimular. Nunca nadie había querido acompañarle cuando armaba sus rompecabezas.

Odiaba que cada fibra de su cuerpo vibrara advirtiéndole que no se acostumbrara a ello. La vida le marcado a fuego con experiencia que las cosas buenas, para gente como él, no duraban demasiado. Lo peor era que todo estaba tan bien justificado, que no podía evitar que le amargara. Aunque al menos aun podía permitirse disfrutar de todo aquello, aunque fuera solo un poco.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras tanto, en lo profundo de un sótano de una vieja casa señorial varios hombres se encontraban reunidos en una estancia que de lejos parecía pertenecer a un vil subterráneo. Las paredes blancas y el piso de cerámica relucían de limpio bajo la luz blanca que brindaban las lámparas y el candelabro del techo. En el centro de la estancia había una larga mesa, que igual relucía en su barniz y en cuya cabeza se encontraba sentado el actual líder del Hizaikai: Chizaki Overhaul.

-Quiero escuchar que piensan-Anuncio tras su máscara. Sentados a cada lado frente a él se encontraban sentados todos sus lugartenientes; teniendo lugar una trascendental reunión entre los miembros más poderosos de la yakuza. Habían estado discutiendo las medidas que tomarían con respecto a los responsables de que su organización sufriera pérdidas durante las peleas, tanto en lo económico como en su reputación. Después de todo un par de mocosos habían irrumpido y delatado sus actividades. Las represalias debían ser más que severas.

-La basura de Togata tiene que pagar. ¡Nos traiciono! ¡Sera un buen ejemplo para poner en cintura a los otros!

-Por muy tentador que sea la idea, no será más que una pérdida de tiempo-

-¡¿Ah?!

-Estoy de acuerdo con Chronos. Ya sería muy difícil solo atrapar a Togata, ¿hacerlo un ejemplo? Bah…

-Para el jefe no-

-Mimic, no estas sugiriendo que el jefe debe hacer el trabajo sucio ¿o sí?-El aludido chisto enojado, no podía negar que eso era lo que sus palabras daban a entender.

-Shin, ¿tú debes tener un plan no? Haz estado muy callado…

-No un plan-Respondió mientras entrelazaba sus manos-Solo pensaba que tenemos a otro perfecto candidato para el papel de muñeca de sacrificio.

-¿Jmm? No será acaso ese chiquillo estrella ¿o sí?

-¿Qué pasa Rappa? ¿Acaso te molestaría?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ese chico es muy bueno! ¡Y no tuve oportunidad de pelear a muerte con él!

-Otra vez la burra al trigo-

-¡Basta! Shin tiene un punto. Además, luego de ver las grabaciones no pude sacarme de la cabeza que todas las peleas fueron muy extrañas…

-También lo notaste. Todo parecía muy calculado, aun cuando los demás no estuvieran confabulados, ese chico parecía hacer que todo fuera tal y como él quería. Además, en la última pelea, es obvio que provoco al otro a propósito para que lo arrojara a donde teníamos a la chica. Es un chico listo…

-Eso pone fin a esta discusión-Declaro Chizaki posando ambas manos en la mesa para levantarse. Al mismo tiempo, aunque sus máscaras lo cubrieran, diferentes risas de burla se dibujaron en la mayoría de los presentes. Habían acordado ya su siguiente movimiento, eso significaba que era el momento de preparar todo. El lado positivo era que el Hizaikai siempre actuaba con rapidez.

Aunque eso solo podía significar malas noticias para su blanco.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Oye tú, ve a traerme algo de café-

-¡Si señora!-

Tras lo que bien les pareció una eternidad, el operativo contra el Hizaikai finalmente estaba teniendo lugar. Los oficiales y funcionarios se encontraban transmitiendo las ordenes rápidamente entre los grupos de seguridad privada, quienes se encontraban reunidos en una amplia sala de conferencias. Al mismo tiempo varios de los altos mandos se encontraban reunidos teniendo una última discusión en una sala privada:

-Entonces yo tomare el tercer grupo y liderare la incursión desde el ala este de la mansión-Uno de los directores de otra firma de seguridad privada se encontraba de pie junto a una pizarra marcando un punto en los planos-¿Alguna objeción?

-Entonces te lo encargo, Sir-Ya que todos estuvieron de acuerdo el Superintendente continúo explicando los detalles de acuerdo a la última información suministrada por su infiltrado. Según él todos los altos mandos de la organización se encontrarían reunidos a partir del medio día para alguna clase de evento, por ese motivo debían hacer una nueva estrategia y no desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Tras dos horas más Todoroki estaba estudiando los perfiles de los cinco agentes extras que habían proporcionado a su equipo:

-Hawks, maldita lapa-No pudo evitar notar que el nombre del superintendente estaba al final de la lista, incluso la tipografía era ligeramente más pequeña y opaca. Por otro lado, con un sujeto como ese cerca su trabajo sería más fácil-¡…!-De repente sus hombros se encendieron y apunto su mano directo hacia el lugar donde un ruido había llamado su atención-¿Tú…?

Al mismo tiempo, afuera en la sala de conferencias Hawks se encontraba dando las ultimas indicaciones a los grupos de incursión y al de retaguardia. A su lado el Sir y los otros dos líderes de escuadrón observaban todo preparándose para trabajar:

-Ey Sir, ¿dónde está Endeavor? Debería estar aquí para infundir algo de confianza con nosotros.

-Deja eso. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que él no es ese tipo de persona-Acoto calmadamente el delgado hombre mientras se ajustaba sus lentes-Y agradecería que no hicieras nuestro trabajo mucho más complicado dejándote llevar, Toshinori.

-Ora ora, vamos no seas tan frio conmigo…

-Has caso a Nighteye, no quiero acabar atascado en papeleo por tu culpa-

El rubio musculoso estaba a punto de soltar una pequeña falsa rabieta acerca de lo desconfiados que eran sus compañeros, cuando la puerta del fondo se abrió con una brusquedad apenas innecesaria; de entre el grupo de seguridad privada Ryukyu no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño cosquilleo cuando un oficial fue directo al frente interrumpiendo al superintendente. Al parecer debía haber llegado nueva información, pero a juzgar por como el color abandono el rostro de Hawks y las reacciones del resto de jefes debía ser algo bastante grave:

-¡Cambio de planes! ¡Todos los grupos asignados se reunirán en los puntos de incursión y atacaran apenas de inmediato!-Mando Hawks extendiendo su mano-¡El Hizaikai está siendo atacado! ¡No dejen que nadie escape!

Aunque la mayoría encontró sospechoso que no dijeran quien o que estaba atacando a su objetivo antes que ellos, nadie le tomo especial atención atribuyéndolo a la urgencia de la situación. Sin embargo, en cuanto el grupo que atacaría la entrada de la casa llego a su objetivo no hizo falta demasiado ingenio para adivinar quien se había adelantado a ellos.

-"_¿En que está pensando?_"-Las grandes puertas de madera no solo habían sido derribadas. Ambas eran apenas piezas de carbón tiradas hacia adentro, las bisagras de acero estaban al borde de la fundición y había un claro rastro de huellas chamuscadas en dirección a la casa señorial, cuya entrada también tenía estaba en ruinas mientras era flanqueada por miembros de la mafia armados y bastante enojados por la irrupción.

Mientras Ryukyu bloqueaba a un oponente especialmente grande, no podía dejar de preguntarse que podría haber ocasionado que su jefe actuara tan impulsivamente. Y es que incluso él no podría salir ileso de enfrentar solo al Hizaikai, mucho menos si llegaba a encontrarse con Chizaki.

_Continuara…_

**Sé que decir esto luego de semejante final es algo corta nota, pero realmente adore escribir la escena inicial.**

**Tenía tiempo queriendo crear una actividad que todos pudieran hacer como familia, y llámenme trillado, pero personalmente amo los rompecabezas. Uyy no puedo esperar a que Enji se una-**

**Claro, luego de rescatar a Izuku.**

**¡SECUESTRARON A IZUKU! ¡SECUESTRARON A IZUKU! ¡SECUESTRARON A IZUKU! **

**Normalmente haría un montón de intrigas, pero hicieron enojar a Enji: algunos yakuza se ganaron sus pataditas.**

**Y así hemos llegado al final de un capítulo más de nuestras fascinantes aventuras (y no, no era mi intensión que sonara a presentador de programa para niños) espero que hayan podido disfrutar del capítulo tanto como para dejar muchos reviews XD**

**Nos vemos en una semana (aproximadamente)**


End file.
